The Saiyans of Fairy Tail
by trajan.117
Summary: Vegeta, bored of the peace on Earth, discovers a way he and Goku can find new opponents to fight without endagering their homes! By asking Shenron to create a portal to a distant world! What world does the Dragon choose? Why, Earthland of course! See how the two saiyans adapt to being apart of the Fairy Tail guild! Rated T for Language and suggestive themes
1. Introduction 1

**This is my first ever fanfic put up on this site. I just wanted to write a story based on my two favorite Animes, Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball Z. For obvious reasons some powers will have to be tweaked, mostly on the Fairy Tail side. You know… Since even Krillin is like a God compared to Gildarts. Oh! Quick thing, I'm probably gonna be adding more DBZ Characters as the story story continues, and I'm probably gonna make Natsu x Erza happen… Sorry Nalu fans! So without further gilding the lily, lets start!**

Three Years.

It has been three years since Earth's Greatest Heroes did battle with Majin Buu. Three years since the people of Earth banded together to save themselves.

Since that day Earth has enjoyed a period of unusual calm. For most this has been a blessing, a time of peace and prosperity for all. For some however…

**Capsule Corporation: West City **

The Saiyan Prince grunted as he dodged the energy blasts created by the training androids. Jumping forward he quickly taps the turn off switch, before darting to the next android, deactivating each machine in turn. Walking to the control console Vegeta lowered the gravity console back to its normal setting.

"_This is nothing like a real opponent"_ Vegeta thought to himself as he dried his face "_I am a Saiyan Prince… the thirst for battle runs hot through my blood, this peace doesn't suit me." _He spat before exiting the gravity room.

"Dad!" Vegeta swung is head in response towards the noise, smiling at the sight of his young son. Vegeta was still thinking about combat.

"Trunks, what do you want boy?" he responded, not unkindly.

"Can we go to the park?" the azure haired boy asked excitedly.

"Sure" Vegeta responded nonchalantly "Why not."

"Yes!" Trunks responded excitedly "I'll be right back!"

"_If only there was a way to find opponents without endangering the Earth" _Vegeta thought to himself with a grim look _"At least when I worked under Frieza I was going to different worlds to figh…"_

"That's it!" Vegeta yelled excitedly. Darting through his wife's home he exploded out the door before taking off, flying over the busy city as his son watched confused,

"But what about the park?!" Trunks demanded after his father, who was already too far gone to hear. "Damn it!" the young boy cursed, kicking at the ground "He always does this!"

**Meanwhile**

Vegeta flew over miles of open land, leaving a streak of white ki behind him. A grim look about his face. After a few minutes the Saiyan Prince reached his destination. The small mountain home of his friend and rival.

"Kakarot! Kakarot get out here now!" He yelled, waiting for his counterpart to come out. A few seconds later his rival emerged. Wearing his trademark orange uniform with his signature spikey black hair. "Bout damn time Kakarot" he said, smirking at his old rival.

"Keep it down Vegeta!" Goku responded with his signature grin, running his hand through his jet black hair. "Chichi is sleeping, you don't want to wake her up, trust me." Goku warned. For half a second fear crossed over his rivals face, disappearing just as quickly.

"Humph, I'm surprised she can sleep at all with that little brat of yours running around" Vegeta responded smirking, his voice notably lower.

Goku let out a hearty laugh, scratching the back of his head "Gohan and Videl went to an amusement park and Chichi made them take Goten."

"I'm sure Videl was thrilled about that…" Vegeta responded, causing the two of them to laugh. "Anyway… I didn't exactly come all this way for small talk Kakarot. I think I discovered a way for us to find opponents without endangering the Earth!" He continued excitedly.

"Wha?! Really? How!?" Goku asked with a hungry look, the mere thought of finding new opponents exiting Goku.

"Easy. Shenron."

"But… I don't think Shenron is very good at fighting… I mean Piccolo's dad was able to kill him…"

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU MORON!" Vegeta roared, before remembering about Chichi and quickly clasping his hands over his mouth. "Listen idiot… I spent years under Frieza jumping from planet to planet, fighting all sorts of opponents. We ask Shenron to open a portal or to teleport us to a world with powerful, but evil opponents. That way we can fight, but still be helping these planets." Vegeta explained through a gap in his fingers, watching Goku's house for any sign of movement.

"That's a great idea Vegeta!" Goku said excitedly, holding his fists up in glee.

Vegeta saw a dark shadow rising up behind him, surrounded by an evil aura. "Uhm Kakarot…"

"Oh yeah! But it'll take at least a month for me to gather the Dragon Balls. Let's meet back here then… Ow!" Goku let out a cry of pain as a frying pan came down onto the side of his skull. He fell to the ground like a sack of bricks as Vegeta looked back shocked.

"Y-yeah… A month sounds good!" Vegeta cried out, taking off back towards his home.

"Not so fast!" Chichi roared, throwing the frying pan after him, the steel flying end over end as it flew in a perfect arc towards Vegeta. A small ding could be heard as the metal collides with the Saiyan Prince's head.

"Nice throw…" Goku said, genuinely impressed while rubbing the growing lump on his head. Chichi blushed and bent over to kiss Goku's head.

"You Saiyan's aren't nearly as tough as you think you are." Goku let out a laugh at Chichi's words, pulling the love of his life into a playful embrace.

"I suppose I should begin to look for the Dragon Balls…" Goku said as his wife laughed in his arms "Or I could put it off for a bit..."

**One month later**

The Son Family gathered around the seven Dragon Balls, joined by Gohan's girlfriend, Videl. The orbs glowing from the close proximity to one another.

"I wonder why Vegeta's running late." Goku said, looking up towards the sky.

"Why can't I go?!" Goten whined for roughly the millionth time, looking up at his mom.

"Because sweety, Vegeta and your Father don't need to be bothered by you" Chichi responded in a motherly tone.

"But I bet Trunks is gonna come and it won't be fair if he can go and I can't!" the young boy complained with wide eyes.

"Fine. If Bulma lets Trunks go, then I will let you go as well" Chichi responded with a sly smile.

"Alright!" Goten cheered, jumping with joy.

A few minutes later a streak of white ki appeared in the distance, marking the arrival of the Saiyan prince. "Hey Vegeta!" Goku yelled out, waving his friend down. Vegeta landed a short distance away, a grumpy scowl darkening his features.

"Sorry I'm late… Me and Bulma had a little… _spat_ about allowing Trunks to come along" Vegeta spat out grumpily.

"So where is he?!" Goten asked, expecting to see his best friend somewhere.

"She won." Vegeta responded simply, causing Goten to look down, crestfallen.

"So that means…"

"You're staying right here young man!" Chichi finished her son's sentence with a sly smirk.

"Let's just do this Kakarot!" Vegeta scowled looking over at Goku.

"Alright!" Goku said excitedly "Goten, since you can't come how would you like to summon Shenron for us?"

"Really?!" Goten asked with shining eyes, his disappointment disappearing suddenly. The young Saiyan running over to the glowing orbs. "Dragon! Get out here!" He shouted at the glowing orbs.

"Goten, it doesn't work like that kiddo, you have to ask the Dragon politely to come-" Gohan told his younger brother before being interrupted by a pillar of light shooting into the sky. The pillar took the form of a Japanese style dragon, turning from a golden light into a green scaly beast.

**"I am the Eternal Dragon. Speak your wish and it shall be granted! You are permitted two!" **

"Uhm Shenron, is it possible for you to create a portal to a world with opponents for us to battle?" Goku asked the dragon as the others looked up in awe.

**"A portal to distant worlds? That wish is well within my power to grant! Only give me a moment to find a suitable world…" **

The dragons eyes glowed red for a moment as he searched, leaving Goku to smile up triumphantly at the great reptile. "Alright! Thank you Shenron!" A few moments passed before a doorway appeared in Goku's yard. A medieval style archway filled with a swirling purple mist, topped with the word _Earthland_ in a cursive font.

**"Your wish has been granted! But we warned. I was only able to make the portal one way!"**

"One way?" Goku asked crestfallen "But how are we supposed to get back here?"

"Can't you teleport, dad?" Gohan asked, cocking an eyebrow at his dad.

"Oh yeah!" Goku said. Crossing his hands behind his head and laughing loudly.

"Idiot." Vegeta growled lowly.

**"Do you have a second wish? If so make it now." **

Everyone's attention returned to the giant dragon. "Any ideas?" Gohan chimed in questioningly.

"Some money would be nice…" Chichi responded half-heartedly.

**"While that wish is well within my power to grant I cannot simply create something. In order to give you money I would have to take it from someone else."**

"Darn" Chichi said frowning up at the Dragon.

"Well in that case you can go now Shenron!" Goku yelled out before anyone else could say anything. "Thanks!"

**"Very Well then I shall take my leave, Farewell"**

The Dragon denigrated back into a pillar of light as the Dragon Balls floated upwards before shooting off in seven different directions. Goku turns to Vegeta with a smirk. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Vegeta responds with a smirk "Earthland huh? Real original…"

"Hehe it must be similar to Earth then… I guess Shenron tried to find a place similar to what we know…" Goku suggests, cocking his head thoughtfully. "Anyway, Race you!" Goku shouted, jumping towards the portal, just before he disappeared into the mist he turned to wave at Chichi and his sons.

"KAKAROT YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Vegeta roared, chasing Goku into the portal. Leaving the Son family gathered around the portal.

"Another world huh?" Gohan said, looking skyward "It's been a long time since Namek… maybe I should have gone too…"

"Not without me!" Videl chimed in, clutching her fiancé's arm tightly.

"If I can't go then you two can't go!" Goten complained

"Stop whining young man!" Chichi scolded her youngest, her lips turning upwards into a slight smirk. "I just wanted your father to make sure this _Earthland_ was safe." She explained causing Goten's expression to brighten.

"Alright!" Goten cheered, before turning and chasing after Gohan and Videl, who had tried to sneak away from Goten.

_Goku_ Chichi thinks to herself, placing a hand softly on the portal before turning to chase after her sons.

**Earthland: Fiore**

Two Saiyans stand side by side in a meadow, staring into the distance. "Do you feel that Vegeta?"

"Yeah... there's a lot of above average power levels not too far to the south." Vegeta responded "They don't seem to be hostile though… We could still wipe them out just for fun." He finished with a sly smirk.

"Vegeta…" Goku said warningly, giving his old rival a deadpan stare.

"I know Kakarot, it was just a jest."

"Well then…" Goku continued, taking off into the air and flying south. Vegeta following soon after. The two soon speed up, streaking across the sky leaving a trail of white KI behind them. Soon after the two land outside of a small town overlooking a large lake.

"This is it…" Vegeta said "The powers we were sensing are down in that city somewhere."

"Yeah… I wonder why there are so many gathered in one place" Goku said thoughtfully, placing a hand on his chin.

"No Idea, Kakarot" Vegeta responded, setting off into town with Goku following soon after. The duo passing a sign reading _"Magnolia"._

**I'm updating the rest of the introduction today, after that *shrugs* I'm hoping a chapter a week! If you enjoyed the story then follow / fav! Also leave a comment, I really appreciate honest feedback about my work! Arrivederci! **


	2. Introduction 2

**The second part of _The Saiyans of Fairy Tail! _As Promised! I know this easily could have fit with part one but *shrug* too lazy to copy and paste I suppose. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Oh... I also should start adding disclaimers shouldn't I?... Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. **

***Deep Inhale* Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT (even though I might just pretend GT doesn't exist come Tenrou... I wish I could pretend it really didn't exist..." Are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji T.V. and Akira Toriyama! **

**For now, Andiamo!**

Goku and Vegeta passed through the town. Vegeta walking forward with his nose slightly upturned. Goku with his hands behind his head, observing the bustling city. "This town looks busy." the latter observes, stopping to sniff hungrily at a meat market.

"Looks good, don't it?" The man in charge of the stall asked Goku. He looked to be elderly, with a beard matching Master Roshi's, but the man stood shorter than Krillin.

"Oh Yeah!" Goku responded cheerily. Vegeta stopping with an annoyed scowl.

"C'mon Kakarot… we don't have any money remember?"

"What?!" The stall manager asked enraged. "No money, No meat! As simple as that!"

"Aww! But sir, you have to understand, were not from around here and-"

"I don't need to understand nothing!" the man said, turning his nose skyward "I don't serve no beggars! Now bug off the both of you!"

"But sir!"

"LEAVE! NOW!"

"Yes sir" Goku said, sighing in defeat and turning from the stall "Aww man, how are we going to eat!" he dwelled, continuing their march down the street, his hands returning to the back of his head.

"We make money?" Vegeta suggested in a bored tone.

"Easy for you to say! You're married to the richest woman on earth!" Goku whined as they passed a large church. A magnificent structure peaked by two spires. The sign outside read _"Cardiah Cathedral."_

"It's not as if they use Zeni on this world dumbass!" Vegeta shot back.

"Oh yeah! So anyway, you feel where that power is coming from?" Goku said with his usual happy attitude.

"It feels like it's coming from directly in front of us." Vegeta observed with a smirk "There not nearly as strong as us… or any of the others for that matter, but compared to normal humans…" Vegeta runs on, letting the suggestion hang in the air.

"That's true" Goku replied as the two began to cross a bridge over a canal. In the distance a pagoda shaped building took shape. There was a sign over the door but from the distance neither saiyan could read what it said.

The two walked for a few minutes in silence. Vegeta looking straight ahead while Goku looked around with mild curiosity. Finally they reached the strange building. The sign above the door proudly reading "_Fairy Tail_" in a goofy script.

"_Fairy Tail_¸ huh? What do you think that means?" Goku wondered aloud.

"No Idea" Vegeta replied "I didn't even know fairies _had _tails."

"I don't know… maybe it has some deeper meaning, anyways!" Goku said before throwing the door open. Inside the hall all went quiet as the guild turned to look at the new comers.

"Who are those guys?" A man with blue hair and five-o-clock shadow asked.

"No idea, but their hair looks stupid." A beautiful young brunette wearing a bikini top chimed in.

Random mutters filled the air as the guild took their measure of the two strangers. Goku standing in the doorway with a nervous smile and scratching the back of his head while Vegeta scowled. "Hi there!" a voice chimed up. Goku and Vegeta both turning to the sound of the voice. In front of the two stood a beautiful young woman. Her buxom form contained within a pink dress. Long white hair tumbling down past her shoulders. "My name's Mirajane, what brings you to Fairy Tail?"

"Oh… uhm, Hi Mirajane!" Goku smiled at the girl. "I'm Goku and this is Vegeta!" He continued, pointing to Vegeta, who scowled at his companion.

"Oh wow! He's scary!" Mirajane teased playfully, causing Goku to laugh and Vegeta blush furiously.

"Shut up Kakarot!" He roared at Goku.

"What? she said it!" Goku pointed at Mira, who merely continued to smile cheerily at the two saiyans.

"So what brings you here?" Mira asks cheerfully

"We sensed there were a lot of strong people coming from the area so we decided to investigate." Goku responded, his hands in his pockets.

"Sensed?" Mira asked, intrigued.

"Yes, _sensed_" Vegeta explained. "We can sense energy and power levels."

"Oh wow!" Mira exclaimed "You must be extremely powerful wizards!"

"Wizards?" Goku asked, confused "We don't do magic tricks, were martial artists…" he explained "Our powers are more like well…" Goku rose his left hand, a yellow orb appearing over his palm. "Ha!" Goku shouted, the orb shooting from his palm towards an empty table sitting by the door. The orb colliding with the table and exploding, pieces of the table scattering throughout the guild hall.

The guild stared at Goku and Vegeta with wide eyes. Goku smiling goofily at Mirajane. "Oh My!" The white haired bar matron exclaimed. "I'll have to bring another table out from the back." Everyone in the guild, including Vegeta, sweat-dropped.

"What the hell was that?" Cana exclaimed whist standing.

"No idea, that didn't feel like any magic I've ever felt before." Macao responded with wide eyes.

Mirajane looked over both Vegeta and Goku. Goku smiling and Vegeta scowling. The beautiful bar maiden looking at them thoughtfully for a few minutes. Finally she places her hands on her hips and smiles up at the two. "Well the master might be gone at a meeting. So I'm in charge until he gets back, I hear by invite the two of you to join Fairy Tail!"

The two saiyans step back at Mira's exclamation. Vegeta scowling "Why should we?"

"Well," Mira responds, not deterred at all by Vegeta's intimidating scowl "As a member of the guild you get access to the guild hall. We have a large library, game rooms, and a fully stocked bar and kitchen!" At the mention of food Goku began salivating hungrily. "You also get access to the guild's job requests." Mira explained, smiling at Goku's hungry expression.

"What is a "Job Request"?" Vegeta asked, a little more kindly.

"Are you two not from Fiore?"

"Not exactly, No"

"Oh! Well in this country we have a system of magical guilds" Mira explained "When people have problems they send out job requests to the different guilds. Requests usually vary from deciphering ancient texts to fighting monsters."

"Fighting monsters?" Goku smirks at Vegeta.

Vegeta returns the gesture for once. _I think that's the first time I've seen that one smile since he got here_. Mirajane thought. "How strong are these monsters?" Vegeta asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Well that depends, Fairy Tail _is_ the largest guild in Fiore, so we get the best paying requests in the Kingdom."

Goku smiled at the white haired girl, scratching the back of his head. "Well I don't know about Vegeta here, but it sounds good to me!"

Vegeta smirks, placing a hand on his hip. "I wouldn't want Kakarot to get in over his head, I'll join too."

The guild burst into a fresh set of murmurs. Whispers of "How strong do you think these guys are?" and "Should Mira be doing this while Master is away?" echo throughout the hall. Mirajane ignores the whispers "Come with me you two, I'll get you your guild marks, then you'll officially be members of Fairy Tail!" With that Mirajane turned, leading the two saiyans down a hallway by bar.

They walked into a small room, with only a table and a few barrels shoved into one of the corners. "So where do you want your guild marks? Also what color?" Mira asked, holding up the magical stamp.

Goku looked thoughtfully for a few moments, scratching his chin. "Oh I know!" Goku exclaimed, pulling off his orange top and blue undershirt and turning around. "Right here." Goku does his best to point to a spot on his back "Black, on my shoulder blade."

"Ok!" Mira chimed happily, pressing the magical stamp onto indicated area, pulling it away a black Fairy Tail symbol appeared on Goku's shoulder blade. Mirajane turned to Vegeta "Your turn!" she exclaims happily.

"Blue. On my left arm." Vegeta stated simply, rolling up his sleeve.

Mirajane smiled sweetly at the saiyan prince "Alright, so just out of curiosity how old are you both?" She asked as she stamped Vegeta's arm.

"Forty" Goku responded, pulling his shirts back on over his head. "Although technically I'm only thirty-three, since I was dead for seven years."

"What?!" Mirajane yelped, jumping away from Goku "How were you dead?!"

"IDIOT!" Vegeta roared "DID YOU FORGET PEOPLE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE ALIENS?!"

"Your aliens?!" Mirajane asked, shrinking away from the two saiyans. "I thought aliens were supposed to be green men with antenna…"

Goku immediately thought of Piccolo, "Hey! I just said I was dead! You're the one that shouted out about us being aliens!" Goku pressed his forehead against Vegeta, the two saiyans soon began shouting and arguing with each other. Mirajane slowing inching towards the door. _T-they would hardly be the strangest members of the guild… Natsu said he was raised by a Dragon… but that's different from being an alien right? At least he was born right here on Earthland._

"Wait!" Goku exclaimed reaching for Mira, who jumped away, a hurt look appearing on Goku's face. Mira immediately felt bad and was about to apologize. "We're aliens yes, and uhm…" Goku looked at Vegeta. "It's sort of a long story."

Mirajane smiled at the two saiyans. "Well I have time."

Goku and Vegeta grinned at each other, then started telling Mirajane about their history. They could feel the small crowd gathered outside, but neither brought it up, they figured the rest would find out anyway. Vegeta was describing Planet Vegeta and its destruction when Goku noticed a card being slipped under the door with the word "Cana" written on the front beneath a cartoonish drawing of the bikini clad girl from earlier.

When Vegeta stopped talking Goku cut in with his part in the story. From being found by his Grandpa Gohan to when Bulma first met him. "That's when my life really changed" Goku smiled with nostalgia. Then described the adventures he and Bulma had finding the Dragon Balls. Describing his training with Master Roshi and meeting Krillin. The two World Martial Arts tournaments and all the friends he met along the way. Remember Nam and Upa for the first time in years. Losing himself to memories as he described how they slowly became friends with Tien and Chaiotzu. Mira looked on the verge of tears as Goku described the grief of seeing Krillin killed by the servants of King Piccolo. And smiling as Goku described his triumph over Piccolo and his son.

When Goku got to his fight with Radiz, Vegeta began to chime in. The two eagerly speaking of their first fight. Mirajane sitting on the edge of her seat in anticipation. A tear leaking from her eye as Goku described the grief and anger he felt watching Krillin die by Frieza's hand. Cheering as he described the first time the Super Saiyan rage overtook him.

The rest of the story went rather quickly, Vegeta explaining the beginning of his relationship with Bulma and the birth of his Son. As well as meeting his future counterpart. Goku describing the joy he felt in watching Gohan surpass him and defeat cell.

"- and with the power I gathered with the Spirit Bomb we were finally able to defeat Buu." Goku finished. Mirajane stood up from the table and stretched.

"Wow! That's quite a story!" she exclaimed. Looking at the clock and whistling. They had been talking for nearly an hour. "You two have had quite a life! Mine seems kinda lame in comparison" She smiled at the two. Earning a sheepish grin from Goku and a small smirk from the saiyan prince. "Aliens from another planet huh… wait till I tell Natsu!" Mira could already see the Dragon Slayer's excitement.

Goku grinned "Well we were planning on keeping it secret, but we kinda messed that up already, so feel free to tell whoever you want."

"Well believe it or not most of our strongest members are all out on contract." Mira explained "Natsu took a new member named Lucy on a mission involving some book. Gray and Erza are out on their own missions and no one has seen Gildarts in ages."

"What about you?" Goku asked Mira. He could sense… _something_… from her. It felt like there was a great power hidden within, but held back by something.

Mira's smile faltered slightly, "I-I used to be one of the guilds top wizards but… something happened" She grabbed her bicep and smiled sadly at the two "I'm sorry, but it's a painful memory."

Goku smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mira didn't know why, but for some reason it made her feel safe. "Its fine- I understand." Mirajane smiled sweetly up at the older saiyan.

"Thank you… Now then! Let's get you acquainted with the rest of the guild. I'm sure Cana and Macao will be thrilled to meet you! Not to mention Macao's son, Romeo."

Goku smiled, he already was liking this planet. "Sounds good! I don't suppose you could cook us up something while you're at it?" he asked, his hands held up in a prayer like manor.

Mirajane giggled, "Sure, since your new I'll cook your first meal for free!" She opened the door, the eavesdroppers having moved to the bar to listen via Cana's card.

Vegeta grinned as he followed his rival out the door, "You may regret that girl, and you clearly have no idea about Saiyan appetites."

**From here on out the real story begins! I thought about making it so Goku and Vegeta try and hide their identities but... Meh... Most of the chapters will be in Normal P.O.V. but if I want to show a particular characters P.O.V. It'll be written similar to ASOIAF. In the third person. **

**The next chapter should be up within the next couple of days! Until then, Arrividerci e buona fortuna!**


	3. The Fairies and the Monkeys

**I basically had this half done yesterday when I uploaded the introduction. And thanks to break I was able to have a full day to write, after this updates will probably be weekly, depending on college and work.**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and licensed by Funimation**

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball G.T. are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji T.V. and Akira Toriyama**

**For now, Enjoy the story!**

**Goku's P.O.V.**

It had been two days since Vegeta and himself joined the Fairy Tail guild. In that short time they had managed to integrate the guild. Mira had been cooking all their meals and building up a massive tab in their name. Neither of the two exactly needed luxurious living conditions, and Goku had learned a bit of carpentry from King Kai. He was in the process of building himself a cabin, then after that, Vegeta. _We really should go on one of these jobs. Mira's not going to keep building that tab forever. _Goku thought.

_It doesn't help that Vegeta doubled it with that damned drinking contest._ Two nights ago Vegeta had gotten into a drinking contest with the girl named Cana. Goku didn't even know Vegeta drank. But the first night after they joined the guild Cana had invited them to drink with her. Goku never met someone who drank as much as that girl, not even Master Roshi, the man who _invented _Drunken Boxing.

Goku shifted on the barstool he was sitting on. His mind continuing to wander. Vegeta was still training. Yesterday Vegeta had shown up to the guild hall at noon, claiming that he had been training. Goku assumed Vegeta was doing the same today.

"Here's your breakfast, Goku!" Mira said happily walking out from the guild kitchen, she had four plates balanced awkwardly on her slender arms.

"Alright!" Goku cheered, picking up his fork and knife before looking over the plates Mirajane was setting out in front of him. One plate was filled with at least twenty eggs, one filled with hash browns, one with five steaks, and the final plate piled up to Goku's chest with bacon. Seconds later he was shoveling bacon into his mouth. "Fank fu, Mifa!" Goku exclaims through a mouthful of bacon, choking as he speaks. Beating on his chest to clear his windpipe.

"No Problem, Goku!" Mira says cheerily before moving onto the guilds other patrons. The other members of the guild shying away from Goku as he ate. Goku knew why, the first meal he had eaten at the guild he _accidently_, he could not stress that enough, bitten Wakuba's arm. The smoke mage had reached for a chicken leg, in the process Goku had mistaken the man's had as a piece of chicken. To Goku's surprise most of the guild just laughed the whole thing off. Even if they were a bit trigger shy about being around him as he ate.

"How do you eat so much, Goku?" Cana asked him, raising her tankard to her lips. Cana Alberona was the only one besides Mira who would stay near him while he ate. She was also the one who made him and Vegeta feel the most welcome.

"Vefefa efplained it fo me fonce" Goku said while chewing on a steak, most of the meat still hanging from his mouth.

Cana reached over a put a hand under his chin, pushing his mouth close. The steak falling back down to the plate with a clatter. "Swallow First"

Goku let out a sheepish grin and swallowed all the food in his mouth at once. "Vegeta explained it to me once." Goku repeated "From what he said Saiyans have incredibly quick metabolisms. We burn a lot of energy just too naturally keep our strengths. So we need to eat more to not feel tired." He explained before continuing to shovel food into his mouth.

Goku was finishing his meal when the door to the guild swung open. He spun around, steak hanging out of his mouth.

"We're back!" a young man with pink hair exclaimed. Standing beside him was a curvaceous teenage girl with blonde hair and a boy with jet black hair. Floating over this young man's head was a small blue cat that reminded Goku of Puar. Goku slurped the rest of the steak into his mouth, swallowing without chewing.

"Welcome back guys!" Mira welcomed the trio back with a wave. Goku observed the three newcomers, the two boys looked strong enough, but the girl stood out. She looked a little to… weak to be a fighter. But Goku knew well enough to not judge by appearances. Krillin might look weak, but he was the strongest human being in existence.

"Hey Mira" the pink haired boy greeted her. _Why does his hair look like that? _Goku thought, he had seen weird hair colors before. Bulma had blue hair, and both Trunks and Dr. Briefs both had azure hair. Still Goku has never seen anyone with _pink_ hair.

"How'd the mission go?" Mirajane asked the boy.

"It was awful!" The blonde haired girl interjected, "It turns out this Duke Everlude had no idea what real beauty was, he had all these awful maids and by the end of it we didn't even get the reward!" the girl whined.

While the girl continued to rant to Mira, the two boys seemed to take notice of Goku, he was watching the entire exchange while laughing. "So who're you?" The pinkette asked Goku.

"Hi!" Goku said, raising his hand in greeting. "My name's Goku, who're you?"

The pinkette smiled a very toothy grin. "My names Natsu Dragneel, and the Ice Princess over here is named Gray."

"Screw you Flame-brain!" The boy named Gray snarled, pressing his forehead against Natsu's.

"You got a problem with me Frost Queen?" Natsu snarled back.

Goku laughed as the two boys descended into a descending spiral of lamer insults. Finally the blonde haired girl sat on Goku's right, moaning as she draped herself over the bar. "Everything alright?" Goku asked, patting her back. The girl shooting straight up and backing away from Goku. Goku frowned slightly and pulled his hand away. _What the hell was that about?_ He wondered, searching the blonde girls face.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Lucy looked at him nervously for a few minutes, her look softening as Goku continues to stare at her. "Sorry about that, I'm a bit nervous, the other guys in the guild are a bunch of perverts."

Goku laughed, "I understand, my old master was way worse than anyone here."

"Ha!" The blonde girl returned Goku's laugh "I doubt that, anyway, who're you?" she asks him with a smile.

"My names Goku, and you?"

"My names Lucy, where are you from?" the now dubbed Lucy continued, Goku smiled, "A different world." Goku stated as if it were the most normal thing in the world. For the next few seconds Lucy sat stunned, Natsu and Gray even stopped fighting to stare at the smiling Sayian.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" all three of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Yup, technically I'm not even from Earth, so I guess I'm a double alien!" Goku explained cheerily.

"B-But how… why?" Lucy asked, steam rising from her head as she tried to process what Goku just said.

"I thought aliens were green men with antenna?" Gray echoed Mirajane from two days prior.

"That's so cool!" Natsu exclaimed, imagining himself flying through the air in a space ship.

Goku smirked at the three teenagers "Let me explain" and he dove back into the story he had told Mirajane the day before. The three teenagers siting in awe. In the middle of the story Vegeta finally walked into the guild hall.

"Ha! Your hair looks funny!" Natsu exclaimed at the Sayian Prince.

"Oh like you have room to talk pinky!" Vegeta shot back with his trademark scowl.

The rest of the group laughing at the exchange. "Good to see someone else that sees Natsu for the IDIOT that he is" Gray said.

"What are you talking about pervert? You're not even wearing a shirt." Vegeta pointed out. Gray began freaking out and looking for the misplaced clothes.

"Wow, two real life aliens!" Lucy exclaimed, observing the two Saiyans with a studying gaze. "No offense but you two look kinda lame to be aliens." She observes, her face inches from Vegeta's. The Saiyan Prince scowling and pushing her away.

"We WERE born with tails…" He explained, pointing to the small of his back.

"What happened?"

"They got cut off."

"Why would you cut them off?!" Lucy exclaimed with shock.

"Because," Goku cut in "Our tails make us turn into giant monkey monsters during the full moon."

Lucy sat for a few moments, letting the words sink in. "Oh, compared to everything else you told me that actually doesn't sound too surprising." She laughed, earning a chuckle from Goku and even a slight smirk from Vegeta.

Hours later things had gone back to normal. Vegeta and Goku sitting at a table with Natsu and Lucy. Along with the flying blue cat who called himself Happy. The cat had been surprised when Goku and Vegeta merely brushed aside his ability to speak. "I've known a talking cat for years!" Goku had explained simply

"The _beta-male_ has a pet like you if I recall." Vegeta added in. Since then Happy had been included in all the conversations. At that moment Vegeta was describing Planet Vegeta to Natsu and Lucy. Goku listening with mild interest, since he had never seen his home world. _Well the place I was born. _Goku thought _Earth has always been my home. _

"I guess we should go on another job." Natsu interjected, sulking.

"Aye! We're running out of food money!" Happy chimed in, a fish hanging out of his mouth.

"Speaking of food money, we need to pay back Mira for all the food she's been cooking." Goku added, resting his chin on his hand.

"And I have rent due next week," Lucy muttered more to herself than anyone else, while walking over to the job request board. She was looking over the different jobs when the rest of the group walked up to her. "Wow! I had no idea magical jobs were so varied!" she exclaimed, prompting Mira to come up and explain the nature of magical guilds.

"Would you just go and pick us another job already?" Natsu asked with a smile, after Mirajane had finished.

"You have _got _to be joking, what makes you think I want to do that?" Lucy shot back, scowling.

"Wow, harsh!" Goku teased, slapping Lucy's back playfully. He had barely touched her but the busty blonde still stumbled forward a few feet.

"Why did you shove me like that!?" Lucy yelled at Goku, the Saiyan warrior scratching his cheek in confusion.

"But I barely touched you…" Goku complained.

"Then why did I almost fall over!"

"Maybe you're just that weak." Vegeta said coolly, but his lips pulled up into a sly smirk before turning his head to look at Lucy. The blonde girl looking on the verge of tears. Vegeta actually gasps, scratching the back of his head. "I-I'm sorry." The Sayian Prince practically spat out, his face deep red.

"Wow," Goku said, putting his arm around Lucy's shoulders, "You should feel honored, I don't think I've seen Vegeta apologize to anyone before." He laughed. Before long Lucy was laughing with them. Vegeta screaming for them to shut up.

Seconds later Goku was shoved away from Lucy by an orange haired kid with glasses and a green jacket. "Don't worry Lucy, I'll protect you from the evil aliens." he said, picking Lucy up bridal style.

"As If." Lucy shoved Loke away. A set of gold and silver key's glittering at her waist.

"You're not a celestial wizard are you?!" the kid asked, backing away from Lucy.

"What? Uhm, yeah I am, why?"

"I'm sorry but we can't be together, My Dear!" Loke exclaimed, crying. He burst through the guilds front doors and runs down the street, still sobbing.

"What the hell was his problem?" Vegeta grunted

"Loke has a bad past with Celestial Spirit Wizards. It's rumored that he dated one in the past and it didn't turn out so well!" Mirajane explained with her usual happy attitude.

"Humph, I don't understand, if these "Celestial Wizards" are so dangerous, why doesn't he just take them out before they get to strong?" Vegeta teased, causing Lucy to squeal and back away from the short saiyan.

Goku let out bark of laughter, "Don't worry, Vegeta's like a small dog, his barks worse than his bite."

"SHUT UP, KAKAROT!" Vegeta roared.

"Wait, I thought your name was Goku" Lucy interjected.

"It _is _Goku" Goku responded.

"But he just called you Kakarot…"

"No, no, no! Just listen!" Vegeta burst out, "He was named Kakarot when he was born on Planet Vegeta, but when he landed on earth they renamed him Goku, so he still goes by Goku, while I call him by his real-"

"I GOT BAD NEWS" Loke interrupted the conversation, bursting back into the guild hall, panting for breath. "It's Erza… She's on her way here!"

The next few seconds the guild hall was silent. The then the commotion started, people making for the doors, others trying to quickly tidy the guild hall.

"I don't get it- who's Erza?" Goku asked, watching commotion.

"She's the strongest female wizard we have in Fairy Tail, and more than a bit intimidating." Mirajane offered helpfully. Finally the sound of metal clinking against metal sounds at the edge of their hearing, a long shadow being cast through the guild door.

**Goku P.O.V. **

He looked as the shadow got progressively bigger, taking the form of a woman holding a massive triangular object above her head. _Oh wow, this woman must be a monster, _Goku thought, imagining a demonic woman holding a massive battle axe over her head.

Goku followed the shadow to its source. "She's not a monster." He complained aloud before Cana slammed her hand over his mouth.

"Hush!" She warned, Goku nodded, turning his head back to the girl. She was about Videl's height, with piercing chocolate eyes and a curvy figure. Well Goku _assumed _her body was curved, it was hard to tell with the armor, but the breastplate was very pronounced. If anything, Goku would call her pretty.

"I have returned!" The girl named Erza declared. "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Welcome back, Erza!" Mira greeted her cheerily. "Master's at a conference right now."

"I see" Erza responded. Meanwhile Vegeta slid beside Goku, Goku turning his head to his old rival, cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't see why everyone was so afraid," Vegeta snarled "This girl looks harmless-"

"Now listen up!" Erza declared, drawing all attention back to her. "I've been hearing things out on the road! Word is Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble as of late! Master Makarov may not care, but I certainly do! Cana!" The brunette actually spitting out her precious liquor, "You need to start controlling your drinking! Vigiteer, Take the dancing outside!" After that Erza turned on the rest of the major guild members, scolding each of them for something unique.

"Kakarot, she… she reminds me of your wife…" Vegeta whispered as he and Goku stood amazed.

"Y-Yeah… she sort of does, doesn't she?" Goku whispered back. His eyes as wide as saucers.

"Natsu, Grey?" Erza inquired, looking around.

"Hey Erza!" Gray responded. Goku's jaw dropping as he saw Gray and Natsu had their arms around each other, looking nervous and sweating bullets "Were just hanging out like good friends tend to do!"

"B-But, You two hate each other don't you?" Goku asked, pointing at the two with a look of amazement.

"Shut up man!" Natsu and Gray whispered together, low enough so that Erza couldn't hear.

"That's good to hear, it's nice to see the two of you getting along, I have a favor to ask of you." Erza continued, oblivious to the exchange.

"A favor?" Natsu and Gray asked, separating. "Why do you need our help?"

"Yes, on my way back I stopped by a pub often visited by Wizards, while there I overhead a rumor." Erza continued with her story, describing the threat posed by the dark guild Eisenwald, and the demon flute, Lullaby. "If only I would have recognized Erigor's name! I could have stopped their plot right then and there!" Erza looked up, "Natsu, Gray, you are the strongest wizards here, I need your help to stop Eisenwald."

"Did that just happen?" Someone asked

"Natsu, Grey, and Erza on the same team…" Mira said, stunned "This could be… the strongest team Fairy Tail's ever seen!"

Vegeta snorted, "Clearly they haven't seen what _we_ can do"

Goku grinned at his rival. "Yeah, _"The Saiyan Squad" _What do ya think, Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked, about to respond when Mirajane walked up. "Goku, Lucy, Vegeta, can I ask you guys a favor?"

"Sure," Goku responded "We owe you anyway."

"I want you guys to go with Erza and the others tomorrow." Mira told them, concerned.

"Why?" Goku asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I want Lucy to make sure Gray and Natsu don't kill each other" Mira nods at the blonde, who swallows nervously.

"Why me?" she asked

"As for you two, I want you to learn what wizarding work is all about, and if you're with Erza I know you'll be safe." Mira continued, ignoring Lucy while looking up at Goku and Vegeta.

"Sure" Vegeta responded "but we won't be needing protection…" Goku could tell his pride was hurt, so obviously Goku let out a bark of laughter.

"What?" Mirajane asked him.

"Nothing" Goku responded, "Just agreeing with Vegeta, but sure, we'll go along, sounds fun!"

Mirajane sighed, looking relieved. "Thank you."

**The next day: Normal P.O.V.**

The next day Goku and Vegeta stood with Lucy, watching as Natsu and Gray stood, insulting and taunting each other.

"Grr, I can't believe Erza made us do this! Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!" Natsu growled.

"Yeah tell me about it, Erza made a huge mistake asking you to come along." Gray shot back. The two stood opposite each other, surrounded in an orange and blue aura, respectively.

"Calm down you idiots!" Vegeta scowled, crossing his arms.

"Shut up!" Natsu roared at the Saiyan Prince.

"Yeah! Who are you to order us around?" Gray demanded. The Ice and Fire wizard agreeing on something for once.

Vegeta on the other hand did not look amused at all by the two antics. Slowly raising his power until surrounded by a soft white aura, "I'm the Prince of a nearly extinct race of intergalactic super warriors, and you?"

Natsu and Gray both shrunk away from Vegeta, who was smirking down at the younger men. "Children" he huffed, "You really need to learn respect."

"Whoa Vegeta!" Goku interjected, stepping between Vegeta and his prey.

"Oh relax and learn to take a joke Kakarot!" Vegeta barked with laughter, "I was just scaring them."

"Well it's not funny man!" Natsu whined as Vegeta powered down, his aura disappearing. _How strong is this guy… when that aura appeared I felt… strange_ Natsu wondered, looking at Vegeta and Goku with new eyes.

"I'm glad to see you all could make it." A familiar voice sounded behind them. Natsu and Gray putting their arms back around each other. Lucy standing at attention. Even Goku and Vegeta straightened up slightly at the sound of Erza's voice.

"Aye Sir!" Natsu replied. _He sounds like that cat_ Vegeta thought.

"SO MUCH LUGGAGE!" Goku and Lucy exclaimed together at the sight of Erza's cart.

Erza walked past Natsu and Gray, the two beginning to scowl the second Erza's back was turned. "I saw you three at the guild hall yesterday, forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Erza." The redhead introduced herself with a small wave.

"Hi! I'm Lucy!" the blonde introduced herself, offering Erza her hand.

Erza shook it while smirking, "I've heard about you! Word is you singlehandedly defeated nineteen monsters on your own!"

"Y-You may have heard wrong…" Lucy sighs

"Oh I'm sure your skills are formidable," Erza checks behind her, Natsu and Gray immediately embracing each other again. "What about you two? I'm afraid I'm not as informed about you." _She was barely informed about me…_ Lucy thought with a sigh.

"Hi I'm Goku!" Goku introduced himself with his trademark grin, shaking Erza's hand. Goku barely squeezed her gauntlet, but Erza could feel the steel pressing inward by force. As Goku released her hand she immediately checked her hand, the metal seeming indented somehow.

"P-Pleasure to meet you Goku," Erza said, obviously put off. "And you are?"

"Vegeta" the Saiyan Prince replied, nodding to the redhead.

"P-Pleasure" Erza responded, feeling even more awkward. She didn't notice it at first, but both of these men exuded strength. Goku in his nonchalant, unconcerned attitude, and Vegeta with his always intimidating presence. "W-Well then, are we ready to depart?" Erza asked politely.

"Oh Yeah!" Goku exclaims, leading the way onto the train. Erza smiles _I guess they aren't all that bad after all, _before following her friends.

**Later**

Two hours and one stop later Goku and the rest of the group were sitting on the train bound for Onibus Station. "So yeah" Goku finished "We're aliens" It hadn't taken long after the train left for Happy to blow the lid to Erza.

"Oh… Aliens…" Erza had a similar reaction to Lucy, the redhead trying to process what she had just heard. "So does that mean you have some freaky alien powers?!" She asked excitedly, taking the rest of the group by surprise.

Well actually… our powers aren't anything spectacular, they come from a force called _Ki._"

"_Ki"_ the Fairy Tail group asked simultaneously.

"Mmhmm! _Ki _is a force that is inside every living being. Basically it's the energy that's used whenever you walk, talk, the energy that's used throughout you daily. We learn to directly bring it out of our bodies and focus it into attacks, like this." Goku flicked his wrist, an orb of glowing yellow light appearing over his palm.

"Pretty." Lucy observed, her face inches from the orb.

"Indeed," Erza agreed "But how strong is it?"

Goku smirked, with his left hand he opened the window. "Ha!" he shouted, the small orb shooting from his hand and disappearing into the distance. Seconds later a mountain in the distance explodes, rocks shooting skywards and outwards, raining down onto the local landscapes. Meanwhile inside of Fairy Tail's compartment the veteran members of the guild, along with Lucy are staring at Goku with shock and fear. Happy flying hiding behind Natsu's shoulder.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Natsu whispered to his foster-son.

"Because he'll eat you first!" Happy whined back.

"We're not going to eat either of you!" Vegeta snapped at the blue cat.

"I'm sorry I thought you couldn't hear me!" Happy apologized in a prayer like fashion.

"S-So that must be one of your strongest attacks right?" Erza asked, regaining her composure.

"Actually that was barely anything, even in my normal form I could easily summon an attack fifty times stronger with next to no effort." That declaration left the wizards stunned, each of them trying to comprehend what these two were capable of. For the next few minutes they sat in silence, making Goku feel uncomfortable. "It's really not that big-a-deal." Goku tried to make the others feel more comfortable.

"Can anyone learn it!?" Natsu finally burst out, waking up after Erza had knocked him out earlier in the trip. He seemed to forget he was in a vehicle, until the train hit a bump and he collapsed again, holding his hand over his mouth.

"Well yeah but it's going to be weaker for you." Vegeta responded, "You're human, even if you're not from earth. Humans are just naturally weaker than Saiyans."

"But it still can be learned right?" Erza asked

"Of course, every living being has _ki_ inside of them, it's just a matter of learning to bring it out and use it." Goku responded. _I wonder if it can be used with magic… _Erza wondered, weakened or not, this _ki_ seemed to be incredibly useful.

For the rest of the trip Goku and Vegeta explained the properties of _Ki _to the rest of the group. Before long the train began to slow and pull into the station, the group grabbing their bags and departing the train. Goku grabbing Erza's luggage and carrying it for her, holding it over his head with one hand. "I didn't know you were actually strong." She remarked, "I thought it was all in that _Ki _you were talking about."

"What? Oh, No, Ki is tied directly into strength, the stronger you are, the higher your Ki level is, also as you get stronger most of your strength comes from Ki, since the body has natural limitations." Goku explained, his head swinging around before he frowned slightly "Has anyone seen Natsu."

The rest of the group looked around in confusion before one by one they sweat dropped. "He's still on the train…" Lucy remembered.

"I'm such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation!" Erza scolded herself. "I need one of you to hit me for my penance!"

Goku immediately thought of Chichi, and what happened the one time he accidently knocked her through the wall. "I-I'm good."

"Me as well." Vegeta agrees, remembering a similar occasion with Bulma.

"Uhm guys, every second we stand here talking the train keeps getting a little further away." Lucy chimed in, the train had already disappeared into the horizon.

"Let's go, we can follow them on my Magicmobile!" Erza declared, pulling luggage off the cart. She knew the vehicle had to be buried _somewhere_ under all her stuff.

"No need," Goku said with a grin, floating a few inches above the ground. "I'll be right back!" Goku shouted while shooting off back in the direction of Magnolia."

"Uhm… He's going the wrong…" Lucy observes, scratching her cheek.

"REALIZED IT!" Goku shouted as he passed by, flying the right way this time.

"Oh wow, he's fast!" Lucy exclaimed, holding her hand over her chest.

"Please, that's nothing!" Vegeta brags, disappearing and reappearing on Lucy's side, and placing a hand on her shoulder. The young girl yelping and jumping to the air.

"But how did… You did…" Lucy asked.

"Never mind that!" Erza interrupted, having finally found the magicmobile. "Let's follow them!"

"But I thought Goku told us not to worry about it…" Lucy argued.

"Are you talking back?!" Erza demanded

"No Mam!" Lucy shed away from the Redhead, hiding behind Vegeta.

"Whatever, less work for Kakarot," Vegeta shrugged, "Blondie! Stripper! Cat! Let's go!" Vegeta barked, pointing at the car-like vehicle. Erza was already sitting in the driver's seat. Lucy and Happy crawled into the cabin with an "Aye Sir" while Gray crawled on top of the cab.

"What about you?" Erza asked Vegeta.

"I have my own methods" Vegeta responded, taking off and floating above the ground. The two nodded at each other before the magicmobile roared and jumped down off of the station, following the tracts while Vegeta flew by its side.

**Meanwhile: Natsu P.O.V.**

He slowly regained consciousness. "Oh God" he moaned, feeling bile rising from his stomach, he forced it back down. He felt like his stomach wanted to leave his body through his mouth. Natsu managed to sit up, looking around the deserted cabin. "Wait… where did they all go!?" He shouted, realizing his friends had left. The train hit another bump, driving Natsu into a fresh bout of sickness.

"Well looky here, it's a Fairy Tail wizard." Natsu managed to look up. A young man with black hair and wearing a white coat stood in front of him. "How's the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?" The man sneered down to him.

"What?" Natsu managed to blurt out before the man pressed his shoe into Natsu's face. Natsu felt pain shoot from his nose but still managed to glare up at the man.

"Don't act all high and might just because you're in a legal guild little fairy! You guys just blindly follow the magic council! Want to know what you look like to us? Harmless little flies!"

Natsu felt rage building up. He summoned his fire, his hands becoming engulfed in flame and swung at the young man.

"Looks like I struck a nerve." The guy said, jumping back. "You flies are nothing compared to us Eisenwald wizards!"

"Eisenwald?" Natsu was about to attack when the side of the train exploded inward. "What the-" he managed to spit out. In the next second the man flew towards the opposite side of the car. Exploding through the wall and into the next car. In his place stood Goku, glaring at the hole made by the black haired guy's body.

"That guy giving you trouble?" Goku asked, smiling.

"Nah, I totally would have kicked his butt!" the train lurched, causing Natsu's stomach to lurch. "Please help me!" He begged Goku, trying to hold back his barf.

"Sure, kid, hold on," Goku responded, placing his hand on Natsu's shoulder. His other hand went to his face, pressing two fingers to his forehead. For the next second, Natsu's vision went black.

**Meanwhile: Vegeta P.O.V.**

_I thought this vehicle would be faster than this, _he thought to himself scowling. The amazing thing was is that apparently Gray, Erza, and Lucy had believed this vehicle to be fast. Gray even warning Erza that It was consuming too much of her energy. _At this rate Kakarot and Natsu will be long gone. _He thought angrily.

It was at that moment when Kakarot and Natsu appeared in midair, right in front of them. He barely had time to brace before Kakarot's head slammed into his own, pain shooting down his forehead. "What is your head filled with Kakarot? Rocks?" he complained, holding his forehead. Next to him Erza brought the vehicle to a stop, as Gray and Natsu had collided with each other.

"Watch where you're going flame brain!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

Natsu managed to recover quicker than anyone else. "Whatever Gray, Hey Goku, what just happened back there? One second we were on the train fighting that guy, and the next we were out here.

Kakarot was about to respond when Erza interjected. "You were fighting someone?"

"Yeah" Goku responded, "I don't really know what was going on, but Natsu swung at this guy in a white coat, I just assumed he was an enemy and punched him." Goku responded with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I think he said he was with Eisenwald." Natsu added in, both he and Kakarot looked pleased with themselves. _Idiot! Erza told us about Eisenwald on the train_ Vegeta thought. He winced as Erza slapped both Kakarot and Natsu. _At least she took her glove off…_ he thought.

"You idiots! That's exactly who we we're after on this mission!" Erza yelled, grabbing both of them by the ear and bonking their heads together.

"Ow!" Goku exclaimed, holding his forehead, "I forgot! You didn't have to give me brain damage!" he complained.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked confused.

"She already forgot she knocked him out…" Lucy sighed as Erza took Natsu by the vest and began shaking him violently. Vegeta turned away from the group with an angry scowl. _Eisenwald, huh? _He thought angrily.

Even the name was starting to annoy him.

**This was a bitch and a half to write, mostly because I wanted Goku and Vegeta to meet Natsu and the gang, AND begin the Lullaby arc in this chapter... I also keep forgetting about Happy... anyway, If you liked the story, then Favorite and Follow, and please leave a comment with any feedback you have!**


	4. Battle in Oshibana! Goku's Kamehameha!

**This took a lot less time then I thought it would! Uhm... don't have much else to say here... Cowboys won... so yeah... That happened... uhm.. .**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and is licensed by Funimation**

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Gt are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fugi T.V., and Akira Toriyama**

**That disclaimer is owned by Team Four Star**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Erza's magicmobile sped along the side of the trail rails. Goku and Vegeta flanking either side of the vehicle. "Erza slow down! Your using too much of your power driving this thing!" Gray warned, holding on to the top of the car for dear life as the vehicle jumped over a hill.

"I can't! We need to stop Erigor!" Erza shot back.

"But your using up all of your magic energy!"

"Well then I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat wont I?" Erza smirked, "Besides, I have you, Natsu, and the other two," she pointed to Goku and Vegeta, "to back me up."

"We have names…" Goku muttered dejectedly.

"If times of the essence why are you driving this galactic slug?" Vegeta questioned harshly.

"What?!" Erza yelled, slamming on the brakes. Gray flew off the vehicle, bouncing once, twice, three times before sliding to a stop in the dirt. Goku flying right by, before realizing his mistake and quickly turning around.

"Why'd we stop?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"This is the fastest model!" Erza pointed her nose upward indigently.

"You're joking!" Vegeta sneered. "My son's toy car could out pace this thing!"

"Oh yeah! Prove it!" Erza shot back. Gray and Lucy amazed to see Erza acting so unprofessional, Natsu just grateful the machine had stopped.

"Get in the cab." Vegeta ordered simply. Erza huffed haughtily as she stepped down off of the driver's seat and stepping into the cab. "You too stripper" Vegeta ordered.

_Stop calling me stripper… _Gray thought, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

When they were all in the car Vegeta smirked and picked the car up by its roof. "You ready, Kakarot?"

Goku answered him with a grin. Both the Saiyans turning in the only direction the train could have went. Seconds later they were off, leaving behind a streak of white energy behind them. Inside the car Erza was watching the landscape pass by with wide eyes. Natsu trying to hold back his urge to vomit while Lucy and Happy hugged each other, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Then it was over as soon as it started. Vegeta dropping the car gently on the ground as Goku walks up the side and opens the door. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy all fall out of the car with dizzy eyes.

"Make the spinning stooooooop!" Lucy whined.

"I-I think I'm gonna barf." Natsu complained, holding his hand over his mouth.

"I-I concede defeat." Erza stated from the ground.

Only Gray remained silent as Goku and Vegeta stood smiling over the group. It took a few minutes for everyone to recover, and when Erza, Lucy, and Gray were finally able to stand, Natsu was still leaning on Lucy for support.

"What's wrong with him?" Goku asked, intrigued.

"He's bad with vehicles." Happy helped cheerily.

"I AM NOT A VEHICLE!" Vegeta roared, frightening the small blue feline. Flying over to hide behind Lucy.

"DON'T USE ME AS A MEAT SHIELD YOU DAMNED CAT!" Lucy squealed.

"So where are we?" Erza inquired, looking around, they were in the middle of a town, but the streets were abandoned.

"I dunno," Goku responded, his hands behind his head. "We just followed the train to the next station, there was a big crowd near the station so we dropped you off a little ways away."

"I see, we must be in Oshibana, It's the next town the train stops at." Erza replied, doing her best to straighten her long flowing hair.

"Yeah, but why was there a crowd outside the station?" Gray asked, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"We sensed several higher than average power levels coming from the station." Vegeta responded at once, "Me or Kakarot could have taken them out, but I decided it would be better to ask you for further direction." He nodded to Erza.

The scarlet haired mage blushed slightly, "I thank you for your trust." She bowed to Goku and Vegeta." _I also didn't feel like being slapped. _Vegeta thought to himself. The girl could never hurt him, but it would be annoying. "We need to get to the station and figure out what's going on," Erza declared. "We're close enough that we can walk. C'mon!" With that she started running down the street, the rest of the group chasing after her.

A little while later the group arrived in front of the station. With a little shoving, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy managed to get through the crowd. While Happy, Vegeta, and Goku floated over them, drawing quite a bit of attention to themselves.

"We're wizards with the Fairy Tail guild. Tell us what's going on." Erza demanded of the first guard she saw.

"We don't need to tell you-" the guard began before Erza's forehead collided with his nose, knocking the man out.

"What's going on?!" Erza demanded from the next guard, not giving him any time to respond before the redhead knocked him out too.

"What's going on?!" She demanded, again and again, with always the same result.

"Uhm Erza…" Goku interjected, wincing as yet another guard went down. "You don't need to do this… The bad guys are inside." He winced as Erza's attention turned to him. The beautiful redhead practically flying over the ground to pick Goku up by his collar. Vegeta sweat dropping at the sight.

"Explain!" Erza barked.

_Did Kakarot just flinch?! _Vegeta thought. His rival was the strongest warrior in the universe, rivaled only by himself, and Gohan. "They're inside!" Goku replied to the buxom redhead. "I told you I could sense them!"

Erza at least had the grace to blush as she released Goku's collar. "I see." She responded simply.

_This woman is unbelievable. _Lucy moaned to herself.

"Why are we wasting time?! Erza demanded. "Let's go!"

As the group ran through the station they passed a group of defeated army members, the soldiers' spears shattered and armor broken.

"What happened to them?" Lucy asked, afraid.

"My guess is they were sent in to subdue Eisenwald." Erza stated, looking sadly at the soldiers.

"B-But how are we supposed to beat them if trained soldiers lost?!"

Erza didn't answer her question, just gave a side long glance to Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta kept his usual disinterested stare. But Goku's jaw was a hard line, his eyes boiling with anger.

"Let's Go." Goku spat out, his voice low and deliberate. Leading the group past the soldiers.

They followed the saiyan until the group entered the Station's main chamber. Inside a group of a hundred or so people were gathered together. Led by an abnormally large man, a man dressed in a striped black-yellow pattern. _He looks like a bee! _Goku thought, his anger subsiding somewhat. Standing in front of all of them was the same kid from the train.

_"You!" _The boy barked. "You're the reason I got in trouble with Erigor! You'll pay for that!"

"Oh hey! It's the train kid!" Goku pointed.

"MY NAME IS KAGEYAMA!" the newly named boy shouted.

"Oh… Nice to meet you Gageyama!" Goku greeted, smirking.

"KAGE-"

"Welcome Fairy Tail Wizards!" a man with silver hair interrupted. His lips upturned into an arrogant sneer.

_"Erigor," _Erza spat out, looking up at the floating wizard.

"That's him?" Lucy asked, her voice twinging with fear.

"He doesn't look so tough." Vegeta stated, glaring at the man.

"Yeah! Looks kinda lame if you ask me!" Natsu added, having finally recovered from his motion sickness.

"What are you doing here?! Why did you take over this train station?" Goku demanded of Erigor "What's your plan?"

_He seems a lot more serious then I've seen him before _Erza observed, _Maybe he's stronger than the other one after all… _

Erigor pulled out a wooden flute with three eyes. He sneered down at the Fairy Tail members while twirling the flute between his fingers.

"Lullaby" Erza muttered, her eyes widening

"_That's _Lullaby?!" Lucy asked, biting her lower lip. "I've heard of that flute… Its death magic!"

"Death magic?" Goku inquired, his eyes never leaving Erigor.

"Y-Yeah, from what I understand there are some powerful spells out there… I-If I remember right, Lullaby will kill anyone who hears its song!"

"Very good, Bimbo!" Erigor sneered, "You flies are better informed than I thought. Now let me ask you, what do all train stations have?" He questioned while floating to the station's loudspeaker.

"You're going to use the station's P.A.!" Erza gasped.

"That's right Titania! How many people have gathered outside of this station to get a peek of the action? Hundreds if not Thousands will fall to Lullaby's song!"

"Not if I can help it!" Goku roared, a beam of yellow light shooting from his hand.

"Take care of these flies!" Erigor barked to his subordinates before disappearing.

Goku narrowed his eyes in anger as Lucy exclaimed, "He vanished!" _We can't let him kill those innocent people! _The saiyan thought angrily, his body enveloping in a soft white aura.

"Goku, Gray, Natsu! Do your best to find Erigor!" Erza ordered, pointing to the hall behind her.

"Why should we?!" Natsu demanded.

"Yeah, you're not the boss of us! Tell her Goku!" Gray exclaimed, turning to Goku. Both he and Natsu take a step back as they see the look of anger on the normally cheery saiyans face.

"No, she's right." Goku said, his voice perfectly and deliberately even. "Let's Go!" Goku floats up, picking Gray and Natsu up by the scruff of their neck.

"Hey man let us down!" Natsu whined.

"Yeah were not children!" Gray added in, Goku merely turned his head around, nodding solemnly at Erza. _You take care of these guys, I won't let Erigor get away with this._

Erza nodded back to Goku. Before turning back to Eisenwald.

"I, the great Rayule will stop them!" the bumblebee man declared, shooting past Erza, Lucy, and Vegeta. Vegeta not even turning his head as the man flew past him.

"I'm joining you!" Kageyama declared "I owe that guy for what happened on the train!" The man melts into shadow and wriggles around the Fairy Tail group. Vegeta smirks _If he means Kakarot then he's in for a rude awakening. _

"We'll catch up with them once we've finished the fighters here." Erza stated. Vegeta nodded to the redhead.

"Two girls against an entire magical guild?!" Lucy exclaimed fearfully.

"You forgot one." Vegeta responded, cracking his knuckles and his neck. He looked over the Eisenwald guild with a smirk.

"You girls aren't going to be as pretty when were done with ya!" Someone in the Eisenwald shouted out.

"Yeah! And we'll cut the midgets stupid hair too!" another chimed in, earning an annoyed scowl from Vegeta.

"But without my stunning beauty I'll be helpless!" Lucy exclaimed, posing seductively.

"This is no time to be daydreaming Lucy!" Happy warned.

The saiyan prince sneered at the gathered wizards, "Children!" he spat, turning side-face, holding his right hand up. "Always needing to be taught a lesson!" A golden orb of light appeared from his palm. "But don't feel too bad, I'm a great teacher!" he sneered, about to take the entire group of them out at once.

"Let's do this!" Erza said fiercely, holding out her hand, a red magic circle appearing, distracting Vegeta. Out of the circle appears a short sword, Erza quickly grabbing the sword and dashing into the line of Eisenwald wizards.

"That sword came out of nowhere!" Vegeta said, genuinely impressed, lowering his hand.

"Yup! It's Erza's requip magic!" Happy explained, "It allows her to store weapons in a pocket dimension. She can then summon those weapons to use when she fights!

_Impressive _Vegeta thought, watching as Erza cut her way through another line of swordsmen. _There nothing more than fodder to her. _He narrowed her eyes as three wizards with strange rings held out their fists, Erza hadn't noticed them yet. Beams of light shot towards the beautiful requip wizard.

Vegeta scowled and jumped forward, disappearing and reappearing between Erza and the attack. "Ha!" he shouted as the attacks exploded against his palm.

"He blocked it?!" The three wizards exclaimed, frightened.

"Neat huh?" Vegeta sneered, "Now can you do the same?!" Three separate blasts shot from Vegeta's hand, slamming into the guts of the three, sending them flying back into the opposite wall. _Their lucky I didn't kill them! _Vegeta thought before stumbling forward.

"Thank you for the assist!" Erza said as her foot pressed into Vegeta's shoulder, using him to spring forward. The sword in her hand turning into a spear.

"I AM NOT A SPRINGBOARD!" Vegeta complained, dodging a swing from some wizard with a glowing ring. He brought his knee up, slamming into the man's stomach. The sickening sound of the man's ribs cracking echo throughout the building as the man flies through the ceiling.

Meanwhile Lucy and Happy stare and Erza and Vegeta with amazement as the knight and saiyan easily slaughter their way through the Eisenwald ranks, Erza with her fierce glare as she requips from her spear to duel swords, Vegeta keeping the same bored look he started with. "I'm gonna kick butt too!" Lucy declared, pulling out a golden key.

"I wouldn't get in their way Lucy!" Happy interjected.

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! _Cancer!" _Lucy swung her key down and a tall slender man with crab legs shooting out of his back appears.

"You need me to take these guys out, baby?" Cancer asked Lucy, snapping his scissors.

"Yeah! Take'em out with style!" Lucy pointed and Cancer charged into the fray alongside of Vegeta and Erza. The crab man leaving a line of bald, unconscious bodies behind him. Finally the mayhem clears, leaving Erza standing separate from Vegeta and Cancer. Cancer's scissors inches from Vegeta's sharp _V_ hairline, Vegeta's hand inches from cancers face with a ball of golden energy between the two.

"Don't even think about it crab man." Vegeta warned, scowling at the crab.

"Whoa, uhm, yes sir." Cancer sweatdropped, pulling his scissors away from Vegeta's hair.

"I must say, that was rather impressive." Erza praised Lucy and Vegeta.

Vegeta merely smirked confidently while Lucy beamed. "Yes!" the busy blonde declared, "I totally scored points with Erza!"

"However, the way he calls you baby, I find it insulting." Erza glared at the crab.

"Whoa, I mean-"

"Points unscored…" Lucy whined, dismissing Cancer.

The group turned their attention back to the remaining Eisenwald fighters. "Still so many…" Erza muttered, holding a massive battle axe. "I thought we had taken care of most of them… annoying, but I'll wipe them out!"

"Fine," Vegeta responded, turning from the battle with the same bored expression he always wore.

In the next second Erza's body glowed a soft gold and the armor disappeared.

"Oh wow! Her armor's disappearing!" the more perverted members of Eisenwald shouted.

"What's she doing?" Vegeta questioned, cocking an interested eyebrow.

"Most magic swordsmen only have the ability to change their weapons." Happy explained "But Erza possesses the ability to change her armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities, it's what makes her power special, a technique called, The Knight!"

Erza spins out of her requip, now garbed her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Oh Wow!" Lucy gushes as Vegeta smirked. _Impressive, not as strong as any of the others, but far above that fool, Hercule._

"Now dance, My Swords!" Erza shouts, "_Circle Sword!" _Swords shoot out in every direction, taking out the last of the Eisenwald members!

"I think I'm in love!" Lucy gushes as the final Eisenwald member retreated.

Vegeta smirked, "Impressive, Erza" He complimented, putting a hand on his hip.

Erza smiled at the older saiyan before sighing and stumbling forward, reverting back to her Heart Kruz Armor. Vegeta catching her before she reached the ground, putting her arm around her shoulder. "Thank you, Gray was right, I used too much of my energy on that vehicle." Erza said, as Lucy took her other arm, she smiled gratefully at the blonde.

"Let's just hope Kakarot and the others were as successful."

**Meanwhile:**

Goku skid to a stop as he came to a split in the hallway, Gray and Natsu swinging wildly in his grip. He lowered them to the ground while looking in both direction.

"You didn't have to carry us" Natsu growled with embarrassment as he straightened his vest, while Goku closed his eyes and did his best to sense Erigor's power.

"Damn it!" Goku muttered, opening his eyes. "I can't sense Erigor," he confided to Natsu and Gray. "There's something keeping me from extending my search outside of the train station."

"What, you mean like a barrier of some kind?" Gray asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Precisely," Goku nodded "But I can still feel everything inside the station… Power levels are dropping like a stone behind us, but there's a source of energy to both our left and right."

"So we need to split up?" Natsu chimed in.

Goku nodded to Natsu. "Yup, from what I can tell the one to the right is stronger, so I'll go-"

"I'm going right!" Natsu declared.

"What, so you can embarrass the guild again?" Gray demanded, the two boys standing off. Goku sweat dropped at the sight.

"I-Is this really the time?" He asked, exasperated.

Natsu and Gray growled one last time before breaking apart and turning away. Natsu facing right and Gray facing left.

"Natsu, Goku, we're up against an evil freak who's ready to unleash an evil spell, if you see him, take him out!"

Goku grinned and gave Gray a thumbs up. "You don't need to worry about us, I owe that guy a thrashing for what happened on the train!" Natsu responded with a cocky smirk."

Gray and Natsu grinned at each other for a few seconds before realizing it. Both boys "Hmph" with mock annoyance and turn from each other, leaving a very confused Goku staring at them.

"Don't die on me…" Gray says quietly, just loud enough for Goku and Natsu to hear.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, later loser!" Gray yells, running down his hallway. Seconds later Natsu turns and follows suit. Goku blinks for a second as Gray disappears behind a corner before chuckling lightly and following after Natsu.

Goku bit his lower lip as he ran beside Natsu, wondering why he couldn't sense outside the station. "Natsu wait a second," he said, putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "I need to figure out what's going on, why I can't sense anything outside of this place. That means I need you to take care of the guy from the train, alright?"

"Yeah, I'm totally going to kick his butt!" Natsu bragged, holding his fist up triumphantly.

"Good to hear," Goku shot back with a grin. "See you in a bit!" And with that Goku shot directly though the wall, breaking through the brick and stone as if it were paper. Bursting out of the building before he could catch Natsu's reaction.

Reaching the outside of the building he winced at the force of the wind buffeting his face. "Whoa, what the hell?" he grimaced.

"Goku?" he heard beside him.

"Erza?" he replied, facing the Redhead.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to stay with Gray and Natsu!" Erza demanded angrily.

"Whoa, Whoa!" he backed away, holding his hands up in surrender. "We got split up, Gray and Natsu went to take out two Eisenwald guys, and I went to see why I couldn't sense anything outside this building…" Goku noticed Erza wincing in pain as she held her arm. "What happened?" he asked, looking over her injury.

"It's nothing." Erza responded, pulling her arm away. Goku felt somewhat hurt as she did so, he was just trying to help after all. Erza must have noticed Goku's expression, she blushed slightly "I'm sorry, it's fine." Erza said, her voice softer, "and I think this wind barrier might have something to do with why you can't feel anything outside the station."

Goku turned and frowned at the wall of wind blocking their way. "Wind barrier huh…" He reached out.

"Don't that's how I hurt my arm!"

Goku's arm sank inch by inch into the barrier, he could feel the gale buffeting his arm, but no pain, leaving a stunned Erza staring at him. "You really can't get through this thing huh?"

Erza nodded her head in agreement, Goku jumped back from the wind wall and cupped his hands at his side.

"What're you doing?"

"Kaaaaaame," his voice low, a familiar spark of blue forming between his hands.

"Haaaaaaame," the sparked turned into a full sized ball of energy, beams of light leaking out from between his fingers.

"Uhm, Goku…" Erza interjected, her voice mixed with anticipation and a twinge of fear.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Goku shouted, a beam of light shooting from the ball towards the wind wall. The wind dissipating before the might of Goku's signature attack. He relaxed and let the beam of light disappear, standing to his full height. Looking beside him to see Erza blink twice, her mouth open to a slight "o" shape.

"T-that was… I thought you were just bragging on the train!" Erza exclaimed, causing Goku to blush and scratch the back of his head, laughing. Erza smiled in return before turning her attention back to the Wind Barrier. "Goku!" She warned, Goku turned, frowning when he saw the opening his attack make close.

"Damn it!" he whined, "I thought for sure that would do the trick!" He scratched his head thoughtfully for a few seconds. "I got it!" He exclaimed cheerily, bringing his fist down into his palm. "Uhm, brace yourself." He grinned over to Erza, who nodded and prepared herself.

"Ha!" Goku shouted, the aura reappearing and shooting outwards from her body. Erza stumbling backwards from the sheer force and landing on her rump, letting out a cute "Oomph" as she landed. The shockwave blasted against the wind, the barrier looking like it would hold for a minute. Goku frowned and redoubled his efforts. The blast so strong that it sends Erza tumbling away, she lands face down with her back arched, her eyes dizzy circles.

When she opens her eyes she saw the wind barrier was gone and standing over her was Goku, grinning sheepishly, holding out a hand to help her up. Erza looked behind her, noticing her own position with her butt sticking in the air. "Kya!" She squealed, jumping to her feet and blushing furiously. "T-Thank you for taking down the barrier, Goku." She said professionally, flattening out her skirt.

Goku pulled his hand away and grinned at her, scratching the back of his head. "No problem, Erz." _She actually sounded like a girl when she squealed! _Goku thought, admonished. Bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head. "C'mon, we need to get the others so we can chase after Erigor!"

_Did he just call me Erz? _Erza thought, blushing, no one had ever given her a nickname before, well except Mira when they were kids, but that was just to mock her. "Uhm, yeah!" She agreed, smiling warmly.

Goku returned her smile with his trademark grin. "You should smile more, it suits you." Goku said innocently, before turning and heading back into the building. Erza blinked once, not knowing what to make of it, before shaking her head and following after him.

A short time later they found Natsu, Gray, Vegeta, and Lucy. Natsu had Kageyama's arm draped around his shoulders.

"What happened to him?" Erza questioned, not knowing Natsu to go that far.

"That fat bastard took him out!" Gray said, kicking the unconscious body of the last Eisenwald member who had ran from Vegeta and Erza earlier.

"Explain, I want to know everything that happened since I left." Erza looked to Lucy and Vegeta. Lucy flinched at the stare.

"After you left to warn the townspeople I felt my ability to anything outside this station get cut off. So I sent Blondie here to find one of Eisenwald's member to bring back here for… questioning." Vegeta got a mischievous grin as he pointed his thumb towards Lucy. "The Stripper beat her back. He told me that there was a barrier around this station, and that the man Pinky was currently fighting might be able to bring down the barrier, however it seems Kakarot beat him to the punch."

"He better stop with the nicknames…" Gray, Natsu, and Lucy, muttered together.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!" They responded simultaneously.

"But why did this guy take his buddy out?" Goku questioned, nudging the fat man with his foot.

"I assume so he wouldn't take down the barrier, fat load of good it did him." Vegeta growled.

"Anyway, I can sense Erigor now, he's moving quick towards a group of high power levels!" Goku chimed in, "If we leave now we might be able to catch him on the magicmobile, that or-"

"That would take too long!" Gray interjected. "He's going to play the Lullaby song at the Guild Master's meeting!"

"No, Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We have to save Master Makarov!" Erza agreed. "Can you fly us there?" She asked Goku and Vegeta.

Goku merely grinned and held out his hand. "I can do one better than that, grab on!"

Erza nodded and took Goku's hand. Lucy took Erza's other hand while Vegeta grabbed his shoulder. Gray put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and Nastu's hand on Gray's shoulder. "You're taking him with us?" Goku nodded to Kageyama.

"Yeah, he's hurt pretty bad so I'd feel bad just leaving him here like that."

Goku nodded and reached out for Erigor's power, it shone like a beacon compared to everything else around. In the next second he teleported. For the rest of the group, everything went dark.

**I know some people will be mad that I kept the fights more or less canon without major involvement from Goku and Vegeta, but I really wanted to give Vegeta and Goku an Idea of Erza and the other's powers, as well as introduce the Kamehameha to Erza. If you liked the story Follow and Favorite! If you have any advise / compliments / critiques then feel free to leave a comment.**

**Until then!**

**May your Swords stay sharp! **


	5. Erigor's Gusty Defeat! Big Bang Victory!

**This one was a lot shorter than the last two, but there wasn't much left in the Lullaby arc. Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and is liscenced by Funimation**

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fugi T.V. and Akira Toriyama**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"What the- Where are we?" Erza demanded, swiveling her head around wildly.

"Y-Yeah! A second ago we were in the train station!" Lucy added in. The entire group took in their surroundings, in a moment they had teleported from the train station to this bridge. The bridge being made of wood and obviously meant for trains.

Goku and Vegeta were the only ones not surprised by what just happened. Both turning back towards the direction of the train station. "You feel that?" Vegeta asked, cocking an eyebrow to the south.

"Yeah, He should be here any-"

"Erigor!" Erza exclaimed. The Silver haired wizard appeared in the south and was speeding towards them. Goku narrowed his eyes angrily.

Erigor skidded to a stop when he noticed them, scowling with rage. "How did you fly's get ahead of…" He never had the chance to finish his sentence as Goku jumped up to his level. "What the-" the wind mage managed to say before Goku's foot collided with the side of his head. Erigor flew sideways, bursting through a few of the stone pillars as he decended towards the ground, unconscious. The lullaby flute falling from his comatose body to clatter against the wood of the bridge.

Vegeta grinned, "Oh nice one Kakarot, next time why don't you fight a toddler?"

"Oh good one Vegeta, maybe I should have left him for you, he is more _your _level." Goku shot back, grinning at his longtime rival.

"H-He just beat Erigor with one kick!" Lucy exclaimed, her surprise matched by the rest of the Fairy Tail group. Natsu and Gray's eyes twitching at the display of power. Kageyama slipping off of Natsu's shoulder and falling into the ravine, only to be saved by Happy.

_And their acting like it's nothing! _Erza thought to herself, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Nicely done, Goku!" Erza congratulates the Saiyan, earning a sheepish grin and a thumbs up.

The rest of the group quickly recovering as well, Lucy smiling happily while Gray and Natsu smirk behind her.

"Although I must admit to being curious about how you got us here from the train station so quickly." Erza chimes in.

"Oh that? It's a trick I learned called Instant Transmission!"

"Instant Transmission?" Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy all echo, intrigued.

"Yeahuh!" Goku responds with a grin. "It's a technique I learned on this planet called Yardrat! Basically I can focus on someone's power and-" Saiyan getting interrupted by a shadow shooting up from the ground and grabbing the Lullaby flute.

"Kage!" Erza shouted

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gray added, enraged

"Lullaby's mine now! Shouldn't have left your guard down flies!" Kageyama shouted in return, before dissolving into his shadow form.

"Damn it!" Vegeta scowled, holding out his hand and firing energy blasts towards the edge of the bridge, the wood and steel exploding to cut Kageyama's path off.

"Good thinking, Vegeta!" Goku exclaims. The shadow shoots off from the end of the bridge, only to extend and grab onto the cliff, Kageyama forms back into his human form just long enough to hold his middle finger up to the Fairy Tail group before dissolving back into shadows and rushing off into the distance. "Bastard!" Vegeta roared, jumping upwards to shoot multiple energy beams onto the desert landscape, each one exploding with incredible force, but not giving any sign of what happened to Kageyama.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted, jumping up to grab his rival's had before Vegeta could fire another energy blast. "That's not helping us!"

Vegeta scowls and pulls his arm out of Goku's grasp. "Damn that kid! I hate being tricked!" Vegeta raged as the two landed in front of the other Fairy Tail members.

Erza ran up to the pair. "Goku! Can you Teleport us again?"

"Yeah! But…" Goku frowned, "I can't sense that kid's energy? Can you Vegeta" he turned to his counterpart.

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment, sensing all energy in the distance, he could sense their group, as well as a cluster of high power levels that he assumed were the guild masters, but not Kageyama. "No, Damn it! It must be because of that Shadow form magic he uses!"

Goku frowned, "We could teleport to the Guild Master's and warn them." He suggested, scratching the top of his head thoughtfully.

"N-No," Erza said slowly and thoughtfully, "T-That could cause a panic… Can you fly us there?"

Goku nodded his accent.

"Good… We'll fly ahead to Clover and scout the surrounding area, Kageyama will have to go into his human form to play the Lullaby's song. When that happens we'll jump in and strike!"

Goku grinned at the plan, nodding to Vegeta. Vegeta scowled and nodded in return. "Fine." He spat grumpily, Floating up to grab Natsu and Gray by the scruff of their necks.

"HEY ASK US BEFORE YOU DO THAT!" they screamed in unison as Vegeta streaked away.

"You girls ready?" Goku asked, grabbing Erza and Lucy by their waists and hoisting them up. Each of them nod, Lucy being careful to keep her knees tightly clenched together. "Hey, what about you?" Goku asked Happy thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about me, sir! I can keep up!" the feline flexed his arm with a wink.

Goku grinned at the cat, "Then let's go!" he shouted before chasing after Vegeta. Lucy screaming bloody murder as they streaked through the sky. "Wow you really are keeping up!" Goku grinned to Happy.

"Aye, sir! Betchya didn't know cats could fly at mach speed did ya!" Happy gave Goku a thumbs up as they caught up to Vegeta.

"Wow Luce," Goku said teasingly, "You're heavier than you look! I don't know if I'll be able to hold you the entire way to Clover."

"Even think about dropping me and you're dead!" Lucy yelled with a blush. Goku grinned playfully, seconds later Happy burst out with laughter, then Natsu and Gray. Erza even managed to let out a light giggle as Vegeta smirked. Before long even Lucy was laughing with them. The sounds of their laughter echoed throughout the canyon as they flew to Clover.

By the time they had set everything up night had decended upon the area. Goku and the others were in the forest surrounding Clover. Goku had been silent for the past hour, concentrating on finding Kageyama's power level the second it popped back up.

"Do you think we'll be able to save the Master?" Lucy asked quietly, obviously concerned.

Erza remembered how Goku was able to dissolve the wind barrier. "Of course he will."

"Huh?"

"I said of course we will." Erza corrected, turning to Goku. "Do you have anything yet?"

"No not yet, but then again he was hurt pretty bad right? There's a good chance his power is just sliding under my radar." Goku responded, still keeping his eyes closed.

A few more minutes pass before Goku finally sensed Kage. "Got him! He's directly ahead of us!" Goku exclaimed, standing up. "Follow me!" He waves forward, running into the forest, the others chasing after him.

They eventually come to a cliff overlooking a smaller cliff, with the town of Clover just in the background. On the edge below them stood Kageyama, talking to an extremely short man.

"Master Makarov!" Erza exclaimed, earning surprised grunts from both Vegeta and Goku.

_That's not how imagined the Master of this guild to look like._ Vegeta thought.

_I was expecting someone less… Krillinish… _Goku echoed in his own mind.

"Huuuuush" sounded beside the Fairy Tail group, causing the seven members to turn towards the source, a fat, balding man wearing a dress. "Well aren't you boy's just yummy! So adorable!" the strange man gushed over Gray, Natsu, Vegeta, and Goku. Gray and Natsu backing away while pressed up cheek to cheek.

"K-Kakarot I think I'm going to be sick…" Vegeta muttered, holding his hand over his mouth while Goku sweatdropped.

"Who is _that!?" _Lucy asked.

"That's Master Bob." Erza responded simply.

"That guys the leader of Blue Pegasus?!" Lucy exclaimed. As the four men of the guild backed away from the cross dressing guild master.

"Can you guys keep it down over there? We're finally getting to the good part." an aged man wearing a hat and t-shirt chimed in.

"He's with Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy pointed.

"That's their Master, Goldmine." Erza explained nonchalantly.

For a moment everyone turned their attention back down to Makarov and Kageyama. Kageyama had the Lullaby flute up to his lips, but seemed to be hesitating.

"Nothing's going to change, boy" Makarov said, Kageyama's eyes widened, he must have been thinking something along the same line. "You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature, our insecurities are the reason Guilds even exist, and it's their why we have friends. When we're surrounded with allies it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way, if were clumsy we may stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in our future we continue to march forward, our inner strength emerges on its own. But we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest, don't let that silly flute get in the way."

As Makarov finished Vegeta kept his normal scowl. Goku on the other hand was grinning softly, _He reminds me of Master Roshi. _Goku thought happily as Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy all ran towards Makarov. "What are you kids doing here?!" the short man declared as Erza embraced him, slamming his head into her breast plate.

"Oh Master, your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears!" Erza exclaimed as a bump appeared on Makarov's head.

"Who're you two?" Makarov asked, rubbing his head bump, as Goku and Vegeta walked forward, the bottom of Vegeta's guild emblem sticking out of his sleeve.

"We're the two newest members of your guild!" Goku offered with a smile.

"B-But I've never met you!" Makarov argued.

"Mirajane invited us to join!" Goku responded with a sheepish grin.

"Bah! I told her to make sure thing's ran smoothly! Not take new members, well no matter now, what're your names?"

"Hi! I'm Goku!"

"Vegeta," the saiyan prince offered, nodding to Makarov.

"Well then Goku, Vegeta, I suppose I should officially welcome you to Fairy-"

"I GROW TIRED OF THESE COWARDLY WIZARDS AND THEIR ANTICS!" a voice shouted from beside them, accompanied by a demonic laugh. "I CAN NO LONGER HOLD BACK, I SHALL COME FORTH TO DEVOUR YOU MYSELF."

The crowd of people looking up amazed as a beam of light shot up from the Lullaby flute, transforming into a large wooden demon with three eyes.

"I SHALL FEAST UPON YOUR PITIFUL SOULS."

"So big!" Goku exclaimed.

"Way to state the obvious" Happy replied.

"Why did the flute turn into this thing?" Vegeta asked, intrigued.

"_That's_ what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh, it's forbidden black magic, living magic. Zeref's specialty" Goldmine explained, his glasses shining in the moonlight.

"Zeref?" Goku cocked an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off Lullaby.

"He's the most evil wizard to ever live, but never in my wildest dreams did I think his dark legacy would pop back up here!" Bob exclaimed.

"NOW THEN, WHICH OF THESE DELICTABLE SOULS SHALL I DINE OF FIRST?" Lullaby demanded above them. Crouching down to look at his pray.

"Natsu and Gray, get everyone to a safe place!" Erza barked, turning to the young wizards.

"Yeah you're not the boss of us!" Gray agreed.

"Just do it!"

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Gray ran to obey.

"Another damned cat impression?!" Vegeta shook his head.

In the next minutes an army contingent attempted to make a stand against Lullaby, prompting the giant demon to shoot a beam of light towards a mountain. The mountain exploding in a flash of white light. The army quickly falling back.

"I HAVE NO USE FOR THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS ANYWAY" at this Goku winced, scowling up at the giant demon. "I PREFER THE TASE OF A WIZARD'S SOUL AND I WILL CONSUME ALL OF YOURS!"

"Why don't you come here and try it?" Vegeta sneered, white auras beginning to envelop him and Goku.

"Can they really defeat Lullaby on their own?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"You should help!" Happy chimed in.

"Normally I would but all of my spirts are busy at the moment, and besides I'd probably just slow them down." Lucy nervously explained.

"Good excuse."

"DON'T JUDGE ME CAT!"

"Ready?!" Erza demanded, jumping forward into the battle

"Oh yeah!" the other four responded, quickly following after.

"Requip!" Erza shouted, her body glowing and her armor disappearing, before her Heaven's Wheel armor appears on her body. "Hya!" She shouts, slicing at the demon. Her swords cutting through its wooden skin like butter.

Meanwhile on the ground Gray slammed his cold fist into his hand. "Ice Make: Lance" The dark haired boy said coolly, a dozen frozen spears speeding out of the ground to slam into the front of Lullaby, forcing the great demon to stumble.

"Now it's my turn!" Natsu shouted, jumping in the air towards the flute-demon. "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" Natsu lands a devastating blow on Lullaby's cheek, the Demon's neck snapping as Natsu lands by Goku on top of a mountain.

"You're not human! You're Monsters!" Lullaby declared, swinging at Natsu and Goku. Natsu jumps out of the way, but Goku stands his ground.

"Like you have any room to talk!" The Saiyan shouts, grabbing a hold of Lullaby's hand, he turns and hoists the demon up, swinging him over Goku's back and down onto the meeting hall below.

"Nooooo!" Makarov shouts as the hall is destroyed, already seeing damage bills.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouts, his rival jumping in the air behind him.

"Right, right," Vegeta said with a smirk, turning sideways in the air above Goku and holding out his palm. "You know flute music always annoyed me…" he continued as Lullaby struggled to regain its feet. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, the world around growing dark as an orb of blue energy appeared in his hand. "Now feast your eyes! On my, BIG BANG ATTACK!" He shouted, the ball of energy shooting forward to strike Lullaby where its heart should be.

The Demon let out a cry of pain as light shot out of every hole in its body. Seconds later there was an Earth shaking explosion, the wizards turning away as Lullaby blew into pieces, toothpick sized sticks of wood showering down from the sky below.

"Oh wow! That was amazing!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran up to the other. Goku and Vegeta landing softly behind Natsu, Gray, and Erza. She ran up to the shorter saiyan, throwing her arms around Vegeta and hugging him while laughing. Vegeta blushing furiously while he awkwardly pats Lucy's back while trying to wriggle out of the blonde's grip. The others breaking out in laughter at the sight, even Erza letting out a light giggle.

"While I'm not entirely sure what just happened, it seems that we owe a big round of thanks to the Fairy Tail guild." Goldmine thanked them with a smile. Erza turning back towards Clover, gasping at what remained of the town.

"Even though I must say… YOU WENT OVERBOARD!" the other masters interjected. The rest of the group turned and sweatdropped at the sight. Clover had been completely destroyed when Vegeta attacked, luckily the town had evacuated when Lullaby first transformed.

Makarov fainted, his soul leaving his body. "I'm sorry Maaaaster!" Erza cried, trying to grab ahold of Makarov's soul.

"Wait till you see my tab back at the Guild!" Goku laughed, at that moment Makarov shot up.

"What do you mean?!" The elderly guild master demanded.

"I-I'll let Mira explain." Goku responded nervously before holding out his hands, "C'mon I'll take us back to the Guild."

"Wait… How're you going to do that?" Makarov inquired as the other formed a circle around Goku.

"We-We have a lot of things to tell you…" Goku let out a nervous laugh as Makarov grabbed ahold of Erza's hand. Seconds later Goku teleported, the guild master's gasping as the Fairy Tail group disappeared.

**Back at the Guild**

…

…

…

"HOW DO YOU RACK UP A TWO MILLION JEWEL BAR TAB IN TWO DAYS?!"

**And with that the Lullaby Arc ends and we can get on with Phantom Lord! *checks Netflix* Oh fuck! I forgot about Galuna... hmm... alright, well still on with the show! Oh, that brings me to another point- How I'm gonna handle filler. Basically If I liked the episode, I'll write it, If not *shrugs*.**

**Oh! and don't worry, all the fights wont be as simple or quick as one shot from Goku and Vegeta!**

**Anyway, Favorite, Follow, and Leave a comment as you see fit.**

**Until then, Chao!**


	6. Goku under arrest? Laxus's Mistake!

**Phew! Sorry this took longer than the other, but I started working, and just started college again today, so I lost some of my time to write. **

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and is licensed by Funimation,**

**Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fugi Tv. and Akira Toriyama.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

A few days after the fight with Eisenwald things had settled down for most of the members of Fairy Tail. However, Makarov has had Goku and Vegeta working like slaves ever since they got back.

"Are we about done yet?!" Goku asked as he cleaned yet another table.

"Not even close!" Makarov replied with a sly grin. Thanks to these saiyan's unnatural strength they were able to do an immense amount of physical labor. Makarov might have been an honorable man, but he also knew this was to good an offer to pass up, and he was planning on milking it for every drop he could.

"Buuuut this is so booooring!" Goku whined, "And why doesn't Vegeta have to clean tables?!"

"He's down in the cellar helping Cana reorganize our liquor supply," Makarov responded, folding his legs under him as he sat on the bar. He blinked as he realized what he just said. "WHY AM I HAVING CANA ORGANIZE OUR LIQUOR?!" The short guild master jumped in the air and dashed down the hallway.

"Oh my!" Mira exclaimed as Makarov sped past her. "Here Goku, you've earned a little reward!" she giggled, holding out a cooked steak with one hand. Goku jumped over a row of tables to snatch the food out of her hand. Mirajane giggled as the saiyan devoured the steak in mere seconds.

"Oh wow Mira, you're almost as good a cook as Chichi! Heck you might even be able to teach her a thing or two!" Goku laughs, scratching the back of his head before he thought about it. "D-Don't tell her I said that ok?"

Mirajane giggled, "I doubt I'll ever have the honor of meeting her, so I doubt I need to worry about it." She responded with her usual smile, before sitting down at the table Goku was now cleaning. "So what's your wife like?"

Goku smiled and thought about it for a few seconds. "She's… proud… and headstrong, and stubborn… But she's also kind and loving and patient." Goku smiled softly as he thought about Chichi. "She put up with more than any other woman would. During the seven years I was dead, she never went on a date with another guy, and she raised Goten all by herself… She's the greatest woman I've ever met." He finished, blushing as he laughed. "I guess that's all kinda cheesy isn't it?"

Mirajane's eyes welled up as Goku proudly spoke of his wife, when he finished she grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "That's. So. Cuuuuuuute!" she cries, squeezing Goku.

"M-Mira…" Goku said, his face turning purple.

What?"

"Air!"

"Oops!" Mira responded innocently, releasing Goku. The saiyan landing on his hands and knees and gasping for air. "Sorry."

Goku smiled up at her. "No problem," he replied while standing, at that moment Elfman ran into the guild hall.

"Guys!" the white haired brute shouted. "The fight's starting!"

"Fight?" Goku scratched his head, before it dawned on him. "Wait Natsu's really going through with it?!"

"Mmhmm! He's always had an obsession with proving his strength to her, although I have no Idea why." Mira added, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

Goku frowned, he had sensed Natsu and Erza's respective power levels. Erza was mountains above the Dragon Slayer, but he also knew what pride and desperation could do in a fight. If Natsu was truly serious about wanting to defeat her, than he might, _might_, stand a chance, but otherwise…

"Aren't you coming?" Mira asked, standing by the door.

"I'd like too, but Master told me to clean." Goku responded, dejected.

"Oh come on, I'll cover for you!" Mira giggled, grabbing Goku's hand and pulling him out the door. When they got to the fight they saw a small crowd of guild members, including Vegeta and Makarov. Mirajane went to stand by her brother, Goku followed, taking measure of both Erza and Natsu. A few seconds later Vegeta walked up and joined him.

"Pinky doesn't stand a chance." The Saiyan Prince said flatly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah but the higher power level doesn't always determine the victor, I mean, look at us." Goku responded, watching as Natsu and Erza stood opposite each other, staring into each other's eyes, oblivious to anything outside their fight.

"Yes but you had the Kaioken when we fought, Kakarot." Vegeta responded.

"That's true, but Natsu could have a special technique as well."

"Yes, we'll just have to wait and see."

A few more minutes passed before Natsu and Erza finally started their battle. Erza smirked "I have the perfect armor for this occasion. Requip! Flame Empress Armor!" she shouted, changing her armor.

"Oh wow! Now Natsu's attacks are only going to be half as effective!" a purple haired girl exclaimed, Goku thought her name was Laki or something like that.

"Bad news for Natsu," Goku clicked his tounge.

"Good News for me, now I can go all out!" Natsu exclaimed, he then jumped forward, his fist blazing, Erza easily jumping over the blow. The redhead followed suit by slashing her sword at Natsu, he ducked under the blow, then brought his foot up to kick at her face. She blocked the blow with her sword. The two pushed away from each other for a moment from the momentum.

"See Vegeta, he's holding his own!" Goku said with a smirk.

"For now."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the two of them Kakarot!" Vegeta nodded back towards the fight, Natsu had breathed a stream of fire at Erza, but she easily dodged it. "Natsu's fighting with everything he has, but Erza's just toying with him."

Goku chewed on his lower lip for a second. He hated to admit it, but Vegeta was right. Natsu and Erza circled back around each other and charged, they were seconds from another clash when someone clapped their hands.

"This fight is over!" a frog lady declared, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"You look like an amphibian!" Goku laughed, falling over.

The frog woman ignored him. "May I have your attention, please? I have come here on behalf of the magic council! As a result of the Eisenwald incident two members of your guild have been charged with eleven counts of criminal property damage! Erza Scarlet and Goku, you are hereby under arrest!"

Goku stopped laughing.

**Later:**

Goku walked behind Erza and the Frog Lady, looking around the wide hallway they were being led down. "But it was Vegeta who blew up the down!" He whined as they walked.

"Well you did throw Lullaby onto the meeting hall…" Erza reminded him quietly, "I'm the one who shouldn't be here!"

Goku let out a nervous laugh. "Good Point."

Erza smiled back at him, "I guess it isn't completely your fault, it's not like I've never destroyed stuff before."

Goku laughed in return, scratching the back of his head. His handcuffs shattering between his wrists. "Oops!" he barks, putting his hands back together and trying to act inconspicuous.

The frog lady and Erza both stopped, Goku was too busy looking at the ceiling to notice until Erza muttered "Siegrain!"

Goku looked back down, leaning against a pillar was a young man with a tattoo over his right eye and blue hair. Goku frowned _why can't I sense his energy?_ He wondered, glancing over to Erza. The Redhead almost look frightened. He narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Who're you?"

"It's been quite a while Erza," the young man said, ignoring Goku, "Please, relax. I'm only here in spirit, I'm sending this projection from Era." _That explains why I can't sense him, but still… there's something about this kid that gives me a bad feeling. _Goku thought. "In fact, all the wrinkled faces in that courtroom are projections as well. We didn't think it was necessary to be here for such a trivial matter."

"I see, so you're the one that's behind this farce?" Erza responded. Goku could sense anger in her voice, along with another, more subtle emotion. _Fear?_ He wondered. "You make me sick!"

"Let's be civil," Siegrain said with a cocky smirk, walking behind Erza. Goku glared at the man. "I've always been a staunch supporter of Fairy Tail, but the elders are worried the blame for Clover's destruction will fall on their laps, you're their scapegoat."

"Enough!" Erza interjected, turning on the spot.

"Just a friendly warning, in fact it's another matter altogether I wish to discuss with you." Siegrain said, lifting his hand to touch Erza's chin. At this Goku had enough, he moved beyond the speed of sight, disappearing and reappearing between Erza and Siegrain, the redhead stumbling as Goku pushed her back softly.

"Don't lay a hand on one of my friends." Goku growled, his voice rich with anger. He towered over the blue haired boy, his dark eyes narrow with rage. "Just leave. Now."

Erza looked at Goku amazed, he was so different than the normally peaceful person she was accustomed to. His whole body was covered by a soft white aura that spiked into flames at the end. His fists curled into balls at his side. A single strand of lightening crackled off of his body. What was most strange was his hair, still dark, but all but a few strands across his face were swept upwards, but there was no wind to cause this. "G-Goku?" Erza whispered out amazed.

"How very gauche." Siegrain sneered up at the angry saiyan, before disappearing. Goku snarled and turned on the spot, Siegrain was standing behind Erza, smirking at the young woman. "Don't say a word about you know what. _For both our sakes. _I must join my colleagues on the council. I'll see you both shortly." He sneered at Goku before disappearing.

Goku glared at the spot where Siegrain stood just moments ago. "You know that guy Erza?"

Erza flinched for a moment before bringing her attention to the saiyan, still looking ahead with distant eyes. "I knew… his brother," She muttered. Her face turning hard.

Goku smiled gently down to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory." Goku apologized, putting a hand on her shoulder. Erza smiled and nodded her forgiveness to the Saiyan.

Minutes later both Goku and Erza were standing in front of the magic council, Erza standing proud and dignified while Goku looked around curiously. "This courtroom will now come to order!" Another frog lady declared. _How many of these frog people do they have?! _Goku thought, amazed. "Before us are the defendant's Erza Scarlet and Goku!" Goku blinked at the sound of his name. "Miss Scarlet you shall go first, please take the stand!"

Both he and Erza were standing in pulpits, Goku blinked, he didn't see anywhere else to stand. Erza stepped forward. "Erza Scarlet, Goku, you stand before the council to answer for damages stemming from the Eisenwald incident! These charges include damage to the Oshibana Station, extensive damage to the railway bridge, and the complete destruction of Clover. The suspects were described as a heavily armored female wizard and a man with spikey black hair.

_But Vegeta did all those things!" _Goku thought, he was about to say something when the wall behind him burst forward. "Huh?" he questioned turning, through the gap jumped Natsu, for some reason wearing a barrel and red wig.

"I'm the crazy lady in armor you old timers have been looking for!" Natsu shouted. Erza sighed and hung her head in embarrassment as Goku sweatdropped. "If you have something against the way me and my guild do things you can fight me! I am the all-powerful Erza!" Natsu roared, working his way over to Goku. "Psst!" he said quietly to the saiyan "take Erza and do your teleport thing!" Natsu then resumed destroying stuff.

Goku blinked in confusion as Natsu continued his destructive rampage. As he finished Erza sighed heavily "I'm truly sorry for this your honor." Erza said, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Goku laughed at the sight, and followed his friends out into the hallway.

**Later:**

"Words cannot express how angry I am at you right now!" Erza growled lowly. Goku watched as she scolded Natsu, the saiyan was sitting in the back of the cell in the corner, it felt like the safest place to be. "That trial was just a formality!"

"Wait seriously?!" Natsu responded, Goku winced, he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at the dragon slayer, but he was somewhat annoyed at having to spend all night in a jail cell. He didn't like to be cooped up, that's why he always liked the mountains, yeah he had a house, but he could fish, train, hunt-

"The probably would have found us guilty and sent us back to the guild with just a slap on the wrist!" Erza's voice drew Goku out of his stupor. "BUT NOW THANKS TO YOU IM STUCK IN A JAIL CELL!" Erza roared, earning a frightened shriek from the Dragon Slayer. When she was done she and Natsu were sitting in opposite directions. "I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry" Natsu said, obviously dejected.

"It's ok," Erza sighed, Goku could see she was blushing lightly. "You meant well."

With that Erza grabbed Natsu and pulled him into a hug, his head slamming against her breastplate. "OW, that hurt Erza!" Natsu complained, rubbing the bump on his head. Goku grinned at Erza, the redhead growing confused for a moment before realization dawns on the young woman, she blushed and let out a slight yelp, turning from both Goku and Natsu.

A few minutes of comfortable silence pass before Goku yawns, "We should go to bed," he looked regretfully at the only cot in the cell. _If you meet a girl you should always be as nice as you can!_ His grandfather's voice rang clear in his head. "Here Erza, you take the bed."

Erza turned and cocked an eyebrow, "No please, you or Natsu deserve it more." She bowed her head respectfully towards the saiyan.

Goku grinned and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. Erza squealed and squeezed her legs together as he swung her over Natsu. The young dragon slayer looked in confusion as Erza was plopped onto the bed. "There," Goku said proudly, grinning down at Erza before sitting with his back against the wall, on the opposite side of the cot. Natsu moving over to the wall beside the cot. A few minutes later he was the first one asleep, letting out soft snores as he leaned against the wall.

"He almost looks peaceful when he's sleeping." Erza laughed quietly as she laid in the cot. A small smile adorning her face.

Goku smiles, "Yeah he does, my youngest son, Goten, is the same way. You can't believe how hyper that kid is." Goku and Erza share a laugh, Goku craned his neck to get a look at Erza as she laid on the bed, the light from the torch glinting off her breast plate. "Why are you wearing that thing?"

"What thing?" Erza asked him, sitting up and hugging her legs against her chest.

"Your wig," Goku said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "What do I think I mean, you're about to sleep, why are you wearing the armor, you can change your clothes with magic can't you?"

Erza looked just past Goku with distant eyes. "I-I just feel more comfortable with it on…"

"Listen I understand feeling comfortable in heavy clothes, but it's not like anything's going to hurt you in here, relax!" Erza and Goku's eyes met as he studied her face, Goku could see pain in her eyes, and suddenly felt incredibly guilty. "Its fine if you don't want to talk about it."

Erza favored him with a small sad smile, "Thank you, Good Night, Goku."

The Saiyan frowned and shrugged as Erza turned and covered herself with the blanket, "Right, Good Night Erza." He said sadly, leaning back against the wall and falling asleep.

**The next day**

"SWEET FREEDOM!" Natsu yelled as he rampaged through the Guild Hall in his joy. Goku laughed from his seat with Vegeta. They had been released the morning after their trail, free of all charges, after that Goku teleported the group to the guild hall. At first him and Erza shared Natsu's joy, but after an hour it started to get old.

"Give it a rest man!" one of the two boys who always doted on Levy exclaimed.

Natsu paused as realization dawned upon him, "Hey Erza! We still haven't finished our match!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not in the mood." She stated plainly, not turning around.

"What are you afraid?!" The Dragon Slayer demanded, diving forward. Erza stood and quickly drew her fist back, sliding over to the side and slamming her fist into Natsu's stomach. The dragon slayer's eyes widened as he fell over. The entire guild erupted into laughter.

"Nice one idiot!" Gray laughed.

"Good job Erza!" Goku congratulated, the redhead shrugged off the compliment with a wave, leaving Goku blinking in confusion as she sat back down and at her cake.

"What's wrong with her?" Vegeta asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No Idea… guess she's just grumpy" Goku offered with a shrug.

All of a sudden everyone felt incredibly tired. "W-What the hell?" Vegeta growled as he fell back onto the table, unable to remain standing. Goku stumbled and fell to his hands and knees, fighting back the urge to pass out. "H-He's coming…" Makarov stated, raising his head towards the open guild doors. At this point the entire guild was passed out, except for the two saiyans and Makarov.

In the distance appeared a man of average height, contrasted by the bright sunlight all around him. "W-who're you…" Goku asked as the man passed by where he was sitting. Goku had just managed to pull himself up. The young man did not design to answer him. The man was covered in scarves, hiding his face. The only part revealed was his eyes, but the way he kept his head hung made it difficult to see even that much.

Vegeta rose his hand, anger filled his body. Who was this _boy_ to dare treat the Prince of the Saiyans in this way?! He thought, enraged. He tried summoning a beam of energy, but the effort to keep his hand up alone was exhausting.

"Mystogan." Makarov stated, looking up at the young man.

"I shall return." The mysterious man named Mystogan responded. _That voice! _Goku could have sworn he had heard it before… but where… where could he have… he let out an angry growl, _It's too hard to think when I'm so exhausted._

"No, wait, lift your sleeping spell before you leave." Makarov asked, exhaustion clear in his voice.

Mystogan turned and walked out, counting down from five. By the time he reached one everyone in the guild shot up, suddenly away.

"Uhg, Was Mystogan here?" Gray asked, stretching.

"Does he have to put to sleep every time he comes here?" Levy asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Who was that?" Goku asked, curious.

"For one, he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Elfman responded.

"Really?" Lucy chimed in.

"Yeah, and for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like." Gray added. "So whenever he comes to take a job he casts a sleeping spell."

"What is the boy shy or something?" Vegeta sneered confidently.

"Word is, Master is the only one to ever get a good look at his face." Gray continued, unperturbed."

"That's not true!" A voice sounded above them, Goku and Vegeta looked up, leaning against the railing was a young man, about Gohan's age with spikey blond hair and a scar over his eye. "I've seen what he looks like."

"Whoa, Laxus?" Macao exclaimed.

"Hey, hey! Talk about rare! You're never around!" Wakuba added in.

"And here's another contender." Gray added calmly.

"Mystogan's just shy, you should respect his privacy!"

"Alright Laxus! You and me, Right now!" Natsu shot up, holding his fist up in challenge.

"Ha! If you couldn't even beat the redhead what chance do you have against me?!"

"What are you implying?" Erza demanded.

"Let's not get too worked up Erz!" Goku said, trying to calm the young woman down.

"Annoying brat!" Vegeta spat, standing.

"Let me all tell you something! You want to know who the strongest person in the guild is? It isn't some chick or a hooded weirdo!" He looked at Goku and Vegeta, sneering. "Or a couple of wanna be aliens! You're looking right at him!"

Vegeta growled and shot through the air. Makarov cocked an eyebrow, "You're not allowed on the second floor!" He yelled, his hand growing in sized to swing at where Vegeta was shooting towards his grandson. Vegeta dodged with ease, hovering a few feet in front of Laxus, glaring enraged at the young man. Laxus sneered "What's wrong did I hit a nerve?"

Vegeta let out a rough bark of laughter. "Ha! It would take someone far more powerful than you to offend me… You're nothing more than an annoyance. A small dog who doesn't stop yapping!"

"BASTARD!" Laxus roared, flinging himself over the railing and swinging at Vegeta, his fist crackling with lightening. Vegeta smirked, no one except Goku saw what happened next. Vegeta dodged the punch faster than anyone could see and moved behind Laxus, a second later he chopped at the Lighting Wizard's neck.

Laxus's eyes widened with pain as he struggled to retain consciousness. He gasped for air, "H-How the…" he asked.

Vegeta snarled, "Learn your place, _Boy" _he spat out as Laxus fell to the ground, crashing against a table top with such force that he bounced back up and landed again on the floor, unconscious.

The entire guild stood shocked at what they had just witnessed, Laxus Dreyar, the masters own grandson, an S-Class wizard, had just fallen from one shot. Vegeta landed by the door and walked out without a word, spitting on the ground as he passed the doorway.

The entire guild burst into muttering. Most regarding about what they had just witnessed. Goku sighed and walked up to Makarov. "I'm sorry about that Master Makarov, Vegeta can have a short fuse at times." He offered with a shrug.

Makarov opened one eye then looked to his grandson with a shrug. Laxus was still out cold. "Don't worry about it, the boy deserved it."

"But he's your Grandson!"

"True, but he's also a boneheaded idiot at times!" Makarov exclaimed before he sighed. "That being said, it makes me wonder how strong you two really are."

Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head before joining Natsu and the others at their table.

"Things are changing… and quickly." Makarov observed to Mirajane.

Mirajane smiled while looking at Goku, who was laughing as Natsu did a stupid dance on top of their table. "Yes they are, and I'm sure for the better.

**The next day: Vegeta P.O.V **

Vegeta sat alone as the rest of the guild was silent in shock. Apparently Pinky had stolen an "S-Class Mission", whatever the hell that meant, and ran off with the cat and the blonde. Makarov was furious, and trying to contact Erza or Laxus.

He grinned at the thought of the blond punk who had dared questioned his power. Apparently the boy had gone on a rampage through the guild, breaking tables and pillars before finally grabbing a mission and leaving. Makarov had sent Vegeta to find logs that would be suitable replacements for the ones Laxus destroyed, it took him all of an hour to find enough, and he had easily swapped out the pillars by hand.

Vegeta knew that Makarov wouldn't have any luck, Laxus was enraged, and Erza on contract. As for Kakarot, he was off in the mountains meditating this morning, and wouldn't be back until noon.

"I don't care how you do it!" the master yelled at Cana. "They're the only ones strong enough to bring Natsu back by force!

Vegeta smirked, he stood, about to correct the master when he was interrupted. "I'll bring them back!" the stripper interjected.

He smirked at the shirtless boy. "And I'll join you." He saw the young man flinch, Vegeta didn't care, he knew he intimidated people.

_This is going to be an interesting trip. _Vegeta thought to himself, already formulating his plan.

**I hope you enjoyed and if you liked the story, follow and favorite, and as always, leave a comment with any thoughts you have.**

**Until next time!**


	7. Deliora? Erza's Request!

**Dear GOD this was three bitches and a bastard to write. Mostly cause when I was planning this story out, I had COMPLETELY forgotten about the Galuna Island Arc... I was skipping straight from Eisenwald to Phantom Lord... But whatever, this gives me a chance to flesh out somethings that I was just going to gloss over. Anyway, Enjoy the story.**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and is licensed by Funimation**

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fugi TV and Akira Toriama.**

**Hargeon: Vegeta P.O.V.**

The Saiyan Prince walked alongside the Stripper, Vegeta's hands on his own hips. "Any Idea where Pinky and Blondie are?" He asked as they walked. Vegeta's gazes wondering around the small port city. During the train ride there the Stripper had gotten over his fear of the saiyan and the two had talked about their past. Although Vegeta was unable to get anything regarding what happened to him before joining the guild.

"My guess? Down by the Marina, they need a boat to get to an island after all." The Stripper responded, while pulling his shirt over his head.

Vegeta learned from the one called Mirajane… even _he _didn't have the heart to give her a cruel nickname, that It was completely uncontrollable. "Boy, your shirt."

Stripper was just about to toss his shirt away with Vegeta interrupted him, he looked down at himself then freaked out. "Sorry!" he said while pulling his top back on.

"It's fine." Vegeta responded, as they passed into the marina. By one of the docks Pinky, Blondie, and the Cat were talking to some fisherman with a mustache. "There," he pointed to the Stripper.

The Stripper smirked and held out his hand, stopping Vegeta. "Stay here, alright?"

Vegeta shrugged and stood where he was, watching as the other man walked forward. Pinky and Blondie hadn't noticed him yet. "I found you!" The Stripper declared in a singsong voice. Both Pink and Blondie jumped skyward. At this Vegeta decided to walk up, Lucy yelps at the sight of the scowling saiyan.

"What are you doing here?!" Pinky demanded.

"I'm here to take you back to the guild!" Stripper responded harshly.

"Wait you three are wizards?" The man in the boat asked, Vegeta frowned as he sense the man's power, it was slightly different than any humans, but the man looked human enough, and his power was far too low to be of any threat. So Vegeta ignored it.

"That's right!" Pinky smiled.

The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Fine, I'll take you to Galuna Island.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN." Stripper roared to the man. "Listen, come home, cause the next person their going to send is Erza!" Pink at least had the sense to be afraid at this. Both he and Blondie were hugging each other with fear.

"Please Gray, I told them this was a bad idea but they forced me!" the Cat whined.

Vegeta watched as Pinky and Stripper started shouting and arguing with each other. He smirked, Stripper was loyal, he had to give him that. Vegeta respected loyalty, admired it even. It was nice to find someone that knew how to follow orders, and respected those above them, even if Vegeta had never been able to himself.

It almost made him feel sorry for what he was about to do… almost.

"Listen! Just come home and-" Gray fell like a sack of bricks as Vegeta chopped the back of his neck. Blondie sweatdropped as Pinky blinked, looked legitimately surprised.

"I thought you were here to take us back!"

Vegeta smirked, "The Prince of all Saiyans deserves more respect, and earning this _S-Class_ sounds like just the way to do it."

Pinky smiled and jumped with joy, The Blonde favored him with a nervous smile as Vegeta picked Stripper up by his shirt and threw him in the boat. He landed with a dull thud, Vegeta turned and scowled at the fisherman. "Let's Go. Now!"

**Later: Normal P.O.V.**

The small boat rocked up and down as the fisherman rowed. Natsu was draped over the side, constantly purging the contents of his stomach. Lucy was sitting in the center of the boat. Vegeta at the front, sitting against the prow with his hands hanging over the side, his face keeping his usual bored scowl. Gray had woken up, but was tied up by Vegeta before they set sail.

"This totally sucks…" Natsu moans.

"AT LEAST YOUR NOT TIED UP" Gray shouted, before turning to Vegeta "And you, if you weren't going to help me why come along."

Vegeta smirked at that, "Because, I needed to know where to go, and you were foolish enough to show me." His voice had a teasing tone.

Gray scowled, "Yeah right, I can believe you used to be a bad guy."

"What was that?!" Vegeta demanded, cocking an angry eyebrow at Gray.

"Nothing!" Gray responded nervously.

Vegeta spat into the ocean, before looking up to the fisherman. "So who're you?" he asked, he really didn't care, but listening to the others arguing was starting to get old.

"My name is Bobo, and if you really must know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island." The man responded, his face shadowed. "But I had to flee, I just couldn't take it anymore, you need to know, tragedy befalls anyone who steps foot on that Island. There's no avoiding it. That is, unless you're able to lift the curse." The man threw his cloak over his left shoulder, revealing his arm. The arm was dark purple and clawed. Gray and Lucy gasped in surprise, even Vegeta had an interested look in his eyes. "This vile demons curse."

"What happened?" Vegeta asked.

"Is that the curse?" Lucy asked, frightened.

Bobo didn't design to answer either question. "We're almost there… THAT'S Galuna Island."

Vegeta let his head roll backwards to catch and upside down glimpse of the island, it seemed to be moderately sized, the peak of the mountain top was glowing. Vegeta scowled "The top of the mountain is lit up, I wonder if anyone lives there… it seems rather remote." He straightened his neck. "What the Hell!?"

During the time Vegeta was staring at the island Bobo had vanished, Vegeta was too distracted by the island to sense his power. "Where did he go?!" Lucy asked, looking disturbed. The group was so distracted by his disappearance they didn't notice as the boat began to tilt.

"Oh damn it all!" Vegeta roared, a huge tidal wave looming over them. Lucy and Happy both shrieked as Gray tried to shield them, Natsu still clinging to the side of the vessel. Vegeta faced the giant wave and stuck both hands out in front of him, a yellow orb of light appeared. "FINAL FLASH!" He shouted, the ball turned into a beam and shot towards the Wave, the boat propelled forward.

"NOT AGAIN!" Natsu shouted as he and the others held on for dear life, Vegeta continued the blast until they were a good distance from the wave, he barely noticed the speed increase.

"That's better" He grunted.

"SLOW THIS CRAZY THING DOOOOOOOWN!" Lucy shrieked, Vegeta turned just in time to see the shore approaching at in incredible rate.

"Damn." He stated simply as they crashed ashore. Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Natsu all being knocked unconscious by the force of their stop. Vegeta frowned at the unconscious bodies of his comrades. He spat, "I suppose I shouldn't just leave them here…" he mumbled, leaning against a tree.

It wasn't all bad. At least he got a nap.

**Meanwhile**

Goku sat in the corner of the guild hall. It seemed like the safest place to be. Erza was on a rampage after she found out what happened. Goku didn't think she could get this emotional. Even Makarov seemed frightened having retreated to his office. The only one completely unperturbed by her rampage was Mirajane, only letting out a slight "Oh My!" as a table flew by her left shoulder and crushed against a wall.

"D-don't you think you might be overreacting just a little bit?" the petite blue haired girl named Levy interjected.

"Yeah, I know they stole the mission, but is it really worth wrecking everything in here?" Goku chimed in, smiling at Erza.

Erza turned and looked at the two of them thoughtfully for a second. It seemed like she might take their words to heart.

"_WHAT?!" _the redhead roared at Levy and Goku. Erza's body consumed in angry red flames. Goku and Levy both yelled in fear and hugged each other. "They stole an S-Class mission, betrayed our Master, and you are lecturing me!?" Erza looked all the world like a demon.

Levy had enough, she released Goku and ran for it, darting out of the guild hall with Jet and Droy quick on her heels. Goku blinked, suddenly alone with the monster. "I-I didn't say that Erz! I-I just meant that maybe you shouldn't be breaking everything!" He stammered out, holding his hands up in surrender.

Erza regarded him with her piercing brown eyes for a second. Goku flinched at the stare. A long tense moment passed before Erza sighed and walked past Goku. Goku let out a sigh of relief before Erza pulled him down by his collar. Dragging him behind her. "Where are we going?!" he shouted.

"I'm the only one strong enough to bring Natsu and the others back…" She paused and looked down at him unmercifully, "And _you're _the only one strong enough to bring Vegeta back." She admitted with a grimace.

Goku reached out for help as they passed through the doorway. Most just shook their head in sympathy. Cana gave a sad wave as Mira kept her normal calm smile. As the door swung shut Erza released Goku, letting him stand up.

"You could have just asked me to help." Goku said, patting off his clothes.

Erza just shrugged, "This seemed easier."

Goku sweatdropped. "How?!"

Erza glared at Goku, "Are you questioning me?"

"No Mam!" Goku winced, holding his hands in surrender. "So did you want me to use Instant Transmission?" he questioned, putting his hands behind his head.

Erza looked at his with a slight blush, making Goku blink in confusion. "Actually no, you can fly us to Hargeon… Its south… that way…" Erza pointed, catching Goku's confused look. "After that I plan to charter a boat to take us to Galuna."

Goku just looked at her, "But instant-"

"There's something I need to talk to you about, Goku." Erza responded, turning away from him. "Now let's go. Now!" She turned her head to glare dangerously at him. Goku yelped and picked Erza up at the neck of her armor, shooting in the direction of Hargeon.

**Meanwhile **

"Well we found the village." Gray said. They had woken up only half an hour ago. When he realized there was no going back he had agreed to help. The prize of S-class seemed to be too great a price. Since then the five of them had been walking through the forest trying to find the village.

"Yeah, and look at that door, they really don't want anybody getting in there, huh?" Natsu responded.

"I'll make short enough work of it." Vegeta said in a bored tone, raising his hand out in front of him.

"That won't help anything!" Lucy shouted, running over and pushing Vegeta's arm down. "We're here to help these people! Not blow up their homes!"

"Who's there!" a voice shouted down from the top of the wall.

"We're from the Fairy Tail guild, we're here about the request this village posted." Vegeta shouted back professionally, crossing his arms.

"Why weren't we notified that you accepted the request?"

Vegeta grimaced, he didn't know that clients were notified. "Sorry, it must have been a mix up with the paper work!" Gray shouted, nodding to Vegeta. Vegeta grinned and returned the gesture.

The man demanded to see the group's emblems and the five were happy to obey. Vegeta was surprised to find out that Happy had an emblem. He knew the cat was considered a member, but thought he was just attached to Natsu. After that the village members cried out in relief and opened the gates for them.

"It's like we're going into a giant monster's mouth!" Happy observed.

"Are you trying to creep me out?!" Lucy demanded, stomping her foot down.

Vegeta smirked, "I've walked through worse." Remembering the time he and Goku were trapped inside of Majin Buu.

Inside the village was a large group of people dressed in brown rags, led by a man leaning on a can with a moon carved into the top. "I'm Moka, the village chief, pleasantries aside, there's something you need to see."

_Good, I like getting straight down to business_, Vegeta thought in the next half second, smirking.

"Now!" with that command members of the Island started disrobe. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, these people's limbs had turned dark and twisted.

"It's just like what happened to the boat guy." Gray observed.

"Yes, that's true." Vegeta responded, frowning.

"Oh wow! Your side burns!" Natsu exclaimed to the village chief. Vegeta moaned and sweatdropped.

"NOT THAT YOU IDIOT, LOOK AT HIS ARM!" the Saiyan Prince shouted, pointing at the old man.

"Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this damned curse! Not even the animals have been spared!"

"What makes you think this is a curse?" Vegeta asked bluntly, "It could very well be a disease of some kind."

"We have consulted dozens of doctor's boy," Vegeta winced at that, he didn't like being addressed as _boy_. "But they all say no such disease exists. You see, we started changing right around the time the moon fell under an evil spell."

The Fairy Tail group frowned and looked upwards. Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Natsu all gasp. "What the hell…" Vegeta muttered as he saw the moon, still half behind a cloud, shining a purple color instead of its normal white.

"Since ancient times this island has absorbed the light of the moon, allowing it to glow as beautifully as the moon itself, but recently the moon has turned purple. Since then we have changed into the demonic forms you see today."

They watched as the moon came out from the behind the clouds, bathing everything in an eerie purple light. "Stand back! T-The transformation I-it's happening!" the chief warned as villagers started to grunt and cry out in pain. Their bodies twisting and contorting in strange ways. Faces elongating to become more feral, bodies shrinking and becoming narrower.

"Whoa! Their changing!" Gray exclaimed with shock. Everyone seemed to be shocked except for Vegeta. He was intrigued, but growing up on Planet Vegeta had acquainted him with moon based transformation.

When the villagers were done the chief stood in front, "I'm sorry if our appearances frighten you."

Vegeta shrugged, "It's fine, I've seen worse." He responded, inwardly smirking, _Hell, I've BEEN worse…_

"Yeah… I'm just confused…" Lucy added in, "You poor people."

"Oh wow…" Natsu interjected, "YOU LOOK AWSOME!"

Every person in the village sweatdropped. Vegeta almost let out a bark of laughter, but contained himself.

"Idiot! They don't want look that way!" Lucy scolded him. Natsu just gave a normal cheerful response. Vegeta scratched his chin and wondered what it would be like being stuck as a Great Ape all the time.

"Anyway…" the chief interjected, drawing the attention back to himself. "Whenever the moon shines in the sky, we turn into these horrible demons… If it's not a curse than what else could it possibly be!" he cried out angrily. "We'll return to morning once dawn comes, and the sun returns to the sky. However, there are some souls who cannot switch back to their human forms, for they have lost their minds. The fate for them… these unfortunate souls trapped in the grip of madness… we have no choice but to put them to death."

"What?!" Vegeta demanded, his scowl turning from bored to angry. "Why the hell would you do a thing like that?! They might return to normal!"

"If we waited for that to happen the monsters would kill us all! We've tried capturing them but they always broke free… There's no use… once they break free there is no way to save them." The chief responded, openly crying now. "I was forced to kill my own son!"

Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Gray all gasped. Vegeta clenched his fists in anger, _why would someone do something like that…_ he thought enraged, remembering the rage he felt watching Cell kill Trunks. That's when the old man held up a picture of his son. "T-That's the man who took us here!" he exclaimed with surprise.

"We just saw him yesterday!" Lucy started to explain, Gray quickly hushed her.

"Now I understand," the Ice wizard said "He's dead, but his spirit can't find peace."

_A ghost?! _Lucy thought, looking horrified. Vegeta stared at the picture for another few seconds, something wasn't adding up, the man seemed alive, and when Goku had comeback he had had a halo. He decided not to tell the others for now. They were getting worked up about this, and their passion would help them fight. _Besides _he thought _I have feeling that won't be the last we see of Bobo. _

"Please lift this evil curse from the island! If it continues we might all fall victim to it! We'll die!"

"That's not going to happen!" Vegeta snarled, "Whatever is causing this curse, we'll destroy it." The Prince stood to his full height, looking proud and dignified while looking up to the sky.

"There's only one way this wretched curse can be lifted, the moon… you need to destroy the moon!"

**The next morning **

That night the Fairy Tail group had decided on a different course of action than the one set forth by the village chief. The wizards had believed it to be impossible. Vegeta knew he could easily do it, but doubted the moon was the problem. If it was, the problem would be worldwide, not just contained on one remote island. He was more suspicious of that light at the top of the mountain. That was exactly where they were going to investigate.

They were discussing how to fix the problem, Lucy hiding within Horologium. Suddenly massive footsteps sounded behind them. The group froze. "WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_." Vegeta exclaimed at the sight of a giant rat wearing a corset.

"It's Huge!" Gray added.

"What are you waiting for?! Beat it up you guys!" Lucy demanded from within Horologium.

Realizing what he was looking at Vegeta sneered and held up his hand, a beam of yellow light shooting from his palm and pushing the rat into the distance.

"Nice one!" Natsu congratulated him as the rat disappeared over the horizon.

The group turned and continued walking, Lucy whining as Horologium disappeared and she had to walk. Soon they came across a temple hidden within the forest. Deciding it was some sort of moon temple they decided to investigate.

"This place is massive!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and its falling apart." Natsu added.

"Well it makes sense, this temple is at least a few centuries old." Vegeta responded, looking at the temple ceiling and narrowing his eyes. "Moons?"

"Well that would make sense," Gray responded "Galuna used to be called the Island of the Moon." Vegeta grunted in agreement.

"Moon Island, Moon Curse, Moon symbols, you really have to wonder what all of it means." Lucy chimed in, holding her chin thoughtfully.

"My guess is it has something to do with Astrology." Vegeta says sarcastically, grinning at Lucy. Meanwhile Natsu had said something about the stability of the floor, and had just burst a hole in the ground. Vegeta was about to laugh when the hole expanded and the others fell through. He had caught himself mid fall and was gently landing as the others were groaning in pain. "Are you all ok?"

"I'd be better if Natsu hadn't knocked out the floor!" Lucy shouted.

"Here's a thought, if you think before you act maybe you wouldn't break so much stuff!" Gray added in. Natsu didn't hear a word as he was already busy exploring the cave. They quickly followed him around a corner.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Something wrong?" Gray asked, walking around the corner.

"Hey uh, guys, what's that?"

The others turned their head in the direction Natsu was looking. Even Vegeta gasped at the sight of a giant monster encased in ice. "T-That's impossible." Gray stammered, his body was shaking.

"What in the hell is it?" Vegeta asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I-It's Deliora… B-But how…" Gray looked horrified as he walked forward. "H-How is it here?! How did it get here? WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOING ON GALUNA ISLAND?!"

"Gray, what is it boy? What the hell is this thing?" Vegeta asked, his voice showing the slightest hint of concern.

"T-there's no way…"

"Gray, what is it?" Lucy asked gently, placing a hand on Gray's arm. "Just try to calm down…"

Gray took a few long, deep breaths as Lucy asked him to tell them about the monster, "That's Deliora, the Demon of Destruction…"

"Demon of Destruction?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

"Why is it here?! It doesn't make any sense!" Gray shouted, suddenly soft footsteps sounded in the tunnel behind them. The group scattered and hid, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all hiding behind rocks. Vegeta merely took off and hovered above entrance.

"The voices sounded like they were coming from this direction…" One of the two newcomers said, a boy with spikey blue hair.

The two made small talk as they passed beneath Vegeta. Vegeta leaned forward to take the two out when he caught Lucy's gaze, the blonde looked him in the eye and shook her head. Vegeta nodded, understanding, and shifted his attention to the two new comers.

A few seconds later a pink hair girl walked in, explaining to the two what happened and revealing that the rat Vegeta had shot into the horizon was hers. Vegeta scowled as the three set back down the tunnel. "Great… they know we're on the island…" he muttered, he should have blown the damned rat to smithereens. There was no use in it now, though. _At least they were foolish enough to think we left. Nice job cat. _

"Deliora…" Gray said as the three left earshot. "I still don't understand what anyone would want with it. And how the hell were they even able to find it!"

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked.

"It was sealed away inside a glacier on the Northern continent… A decade ago, this demon rampaged across that land. Countless people were slaughtered by him… My master, Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away. I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island, but I do know it doesn't belong here!" Gray snarled angrily. "This _Cold Emperor_ we need to find out who it is, if they tarnish my masters legacy, they're going to regret the day they were born!"

**Meanwhile**

Goku leaned against the railing, watching the wave rolled past the ship. It had been an adventure getting this far. Nobody at Hargeon had wanted to take the two of them to Galuna. Goku didn't understand why, since every fisherman refused to give them an answer. The entire time Erza remained unperturbed, eventually deciding they were going to _take _a ship. So that's how Goku was where he was, standing on the deck of a pirated pirate ship, listening to Erza put her new crew in line.

Finally the fiery redhead walked up to him. She bowed slightly, "I apologize for taking so long to find us proper transportation."

Goku gave her his signature grin and slapped her back playfully, "It's alright! But I could have just zapped us their like _that_" Goku snapped his fingers, "using instant transmission."

"Yes," Erza responded, standing straight up and Goku leaned against the railing. "I needed to talk to you about something."

Goku smiled, "Oh yeah, you said something back at the guild about that, so what's up, what's on your mind?" Goku grinned mischievously, "Boy troubles?"

Erza squealed and blushed, "No nothing like that!" she shrieked, her face as red as her hair. "Goku," Her face turned serious and a fierce glint appeared in her eye. "I want you to train me."

**I WANTED TO GET SO MUCH MORE DONE IN THIS CHAPTER. Uhg, but by the end of it I realized that to get to the point where I wanted I would have to write at least another five pages, and this seemed like a decent stopping point on its own, and I didnt want to make you guys wait another week.**

**Remember to Follow, Favorite, and leave a review.**

**Arrivederci e Bouna Fortuna!**


	8. The Curtain is drawn! No Martial Arts?

**Phew! Longest chapter so far! And it actually wasn't that hard to force myself to write, mostly cause I had a decent amount of free time... Anyway!**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, T.V. Tokeo, and is licensed by Funimation.**

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fugi T.V. and Akira Toriyama**

**Pease support the official releases of two shows that have captured our Hearts and Imaginations.**

"I want you to train me."

Goku shifted forward slightly, his smile being replaced by a more serious expression. He studied Erza thoughtfully for a few moments. Regarding everything he knew about the woman. She was undoubtedly strong, especially by the standards of normal humans. He had to guess her power would be somewhere around Roshi's. She was undoubtedly kind, even if she could be bossy, and she cared about her friends above all else, something Goku admired greatly.

"Why me? Why not Vegeta?" he asked, curious.

"Because you're stronger." Erza replied immediately.

Goku cocked an eyebrow, "How do you know that? Vegeta destroyed Lullaby."

"But you destroyed the wind barrier." Erza responded, she didn't understand why Goku was turning down the praise.

Goku took a long sideways look at Erza before sighing. "Well… You're right, I am stronger than Vegeta, but that doesn't make him weak, after me and Gohan I'd say he's the next strongest." Goku cocked an eyebrow at the young woman. "So besides strength, why me?"

Erza bit her lower lip, her eyes distant. "Because…" she grabbed her bicep, then looked Goku in the eyes. "Because… you're kinder." She said with a slight blush. "Whenever Vegeta… _Powers up… _I feel… intimidated. When you do it, I feel hopeful." She explained, shifting her gaze downward.

Goku regarded her for a few seconds, narrowing his eyes. Then he let out a loud, hearty laugh, slapping the redhead girls back. "Sure."

"What?" Erza snapped her head up as she stumbled to look at Goku.

Goku smiled. "I said I'll train you."

**Galuna Island**

"Are you sure this is the same demon you told us about?" Vegeta asked, looking up at the frozen monster.

"There's no doubt about it." Gray responded, his bangs covering his face.

"I wonder who took it from the Northern Continent." Happy chimed in

"And it seems a little too convenient that this thing is here at the same time as the curse." Vegeta growled.

"It does…" Gray responded. "It may be frozen in ice… but Deliora is still alive."

Vegeta sneered and rose his palm, summoning a golden ball of energy. "That can easily be fixed."

Gray looked at Vegeta, enraged, and swung at the Saiyan Prince. His fist colliding with Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta doesn't even budge as he looks down to snarl at Gray. "You better have a damned good reason for doing that, _boy."_

_ "_Gray just punched Vegeta!" Happy exclaimed as Lucy and Natsu hid behind a rock, fearing the Saiyan's wrath.

"I don't want you even touching that Ice!" Gray responded, rubbing his fist, Vegeta's face felt like steel. Gray's look was distant and sad in the next few moments as he looked at the ice.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked him gently.

"To be fair Vegeta was the one who was punched!" Happy chimed in.

Gray took a deep breath before he responded. "Many years ago my master, Ur, cast a spell called _Iced Shell _on this demon, enclosing it in a form of Ice that can't be melted. It's so strong even the most powerful flame spells have no effect on it. If they knew the ice couldn't be melted, then why did they bring it here?"

"Well maybe they didn't know… maybe they brought it here because they thought they could melt it." Lucy suggested.

"But why would they do that?!" Gray snarled.

"Uhm I have no idea!" Lucy whimpered, holding her hands up in surrender.

Gray sighed, "I just don't get it. Who would bring Deliora here, and more importantly why?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "We need to get answers… And I bet those runts we let go have them."

Natsu and Lucy both nodded. "No!" Gray interjected angrily. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and scowled at the boy. "We need to stay here and wait." Gray added, trying to calm the Saiyan down.

"For what?!" Vegeta demanded with a scowl.

"For night… and the moon to come out."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "It's the middle of the damned afternoon!"

"Gray, why does the moon matter?"

"I have feeling that the curse and Deliora are somehow connected to it, and I heard those guys we saw earlier talking about gathering moonlight."

Vegeta scowled as he listened, he had to agree, but hated admitting it. "Fine."

**Vegeta: P.O.V.**

A few hours later the group was sitting in the cavern. Pinky was snoring away in a fitful slumber. Stripper was sitting on a rock with a distant look, obviously lost in thought. The Cat and Blondie discussing Pinky's sleeping ability. Meanwhile Vegeta was leaning against the far wall with his eyes closed, but he was fully awake. _I can't believe we're just sitting here… _he thought angrily. _I wonder what's so important about that damned ice._

Vegeta was pondering to himself, when Blondie declared how bored she was. "Oh, I know!" she declared, pulling out one of those keys she carried around. "Open: Gate of the Harp Constellation, Lyra!" He opened his eyes to watch an energetic girl with sandy blonde hair pop out of nowhere.

"Oh wow! I haven't seen you in forever Lucy!" the new girl said cheerily.

"Long time no see Lyra!"

"How come you never call me anymore? It's not fair, I would love to help you out, but you ignore me, meanie!"

"Meanie, huh?" Blondie rolled her eyes, "You're the one who told me you're only available two days a month!"

Vegeta closed his eyes and went back to his thinking as Lyra began to sing.

"_**Words are born into air, and quickly fade out in the wind."**_

_Vegeta was laying broken, trying to crawl towards his spaceship, Krillin standing over him, holding Yajirobe's katana to his back. Vegeta had rarely felt fear in his life, but as the point of the blade descended towards his back, the Prince of all Saiyan realized the fear of helplessness. _

"_Krillin! Don't do it!" Kakarot's voice sounded in his head._

"_Goku?!" Krillin had said with confusion. Kakarot had explained how his injuries made it difficult for him to talk loud._

"_Krillin, please, it's over, so stop, please, just let the Saiyan go!"_

"_You've got to be kidding me?! Four of our friends are dead because of him, and you want me to just let him get in his spaceship and let him fly away like nothing ever happened?!" He had attempted to crawl into his ship while Krillin was distracted. "If we don't finish this now he's going to lay low until he has his strength back and come here to wipe out humanity!"_

"_You're right…" Kakarot had admitted. "He probably will."_

"_He will!" Krillin responded with vehemence, Vegeta was so damned close to making it back to into the pod. "Piccolo may have had a change of heart, but this guy's pure evil! People like him don't change! If we let him live he's just going to keep on hurting people! I don't want him to have that opportunity!"_

"_I know! I know how strong he is, how much damage he can do. As long as he's alive, no one on Earth is safe, but you've got to listen to me! This might sound crazy, in fact I'm sure it does, but just now, when you were about to kill him, I couldn't help thinking, It'd be such a waste."_

"_W-What're you talking about?" Krillin asked, Vegeta was so damned close to sitting up and pressing the button, he could retreat and regroup… and comeback later to kill them all._

"_After I had finished training with King Kai in other world, I thought I had gotten as strong as I could possibly get, then I saw Vegeta fight, and he's so much stronger, so much faster than me, the things he was capable of, it's overwhelming, but deep down I was pretty excited! Maybe it's because I'm a Saiyan too, but when I see someone who's that strong my hearts starts racing, it makes me want to train even harder! To push myself to their level!"_

_Vegeta's strength failed him and he collapsed. It drew Krillin's attention back to him. Vegeta winced, knowing it was over._

"_Krillin! I know it's wrong, but please, let him go! For me! I need to be able to fight him again someday."_

_Vegeta could see the struggle taking place in Krillin, but finally he dropped the Katana. Vegeta sighed with relief and managed to sit up and close the pod, just as he left he threatened to return. But as he flew away, Vegeta appreciated the virtue of mercy for the first time in his life. It was also the first time he regarded Kakarot as a true Saiyan._

Vegeta blinked, he had no idea what made that memory come to the surface. He hadn't thought about that day in years.

"_**But they find their way inside you, where they live on forever more!"**_

_He was gasping for air, it was so damned hard to breath. "K-Kakarot, you have to listen to me!" he managed to cough out, "You need to know what happened to Planet Vegeta… W-Where we were born, it's gone, destroyed, that's true, but not… not 'cause it collided with a giant meteor!" he felt tears burning at the corners of his eyes, "It was Frieza! Frieza did it!" he let out a choked sob, tears that he had been repressing since childhood bursting to the surface. _

"_A-After we Saiyans served him faithfully… a-and blindly followed his every last order he- he betrayed us! He disposed of our race like common trash! Wiped us from existence! So that now, we are all that remain… They're all gone..." Tears were now flowing openly from his eyes, but he no longer cared. "Your parents… My father the King… We Saiyans were growing in strength and numbers and Frieza feared that soon a Super Saiyan would be born among us. It terrified him!"_

_Frieza had sneered down at him, "That old story again."_

"_I-I didn't know…" Kakarot had looked horrified. _

_Vegeta used the last of his strength to reach for Kakarot, "I'm begging you! P-Please, Beat him! For me! For the pride of our race! You must defeat him, please! He must die by a Saiyan's hand!" With that Vegeta's vision blackened, and when he next woke up he was in the Other World._

Vegeta picked up a rock that was sitting on the cave floor next to him, bouncing it in his palm. He had realized that day, all those years ago, that the loss of his planet really did affect him. It hurt him more than he ever wanted to admit.

"_**When the skies are dark and full of rain, look inside your heart! A light so warm will come and glow, Shining just like the sun!"**_

_For a moment Vegeta went completely numb as he watched Cell's attack burst through his son. Trunks fell backwards, a massive hole through the center of his chest. _

_ "Trunks hold on!" Yamcha had yelled. Vegeta knew what was coming, even if he didn't want to admit it. "He's dead…"_

_ All of a sudden an anger unlike any Vegeta had ever experienced flared. He didn't care about Kakarot, or Gohan. He didn't care about the Earth or himself, for a moment he even forgot about Bulma. All he could think was his son, the person who despite Vegeta contently insulting him, and trying to demean him, was dead. Vegeta knew that he didn't stand a chance, but still he charged, he had to get vengeance, to make Cell pay for what he did… To make Cell pay for hurting his son!"_

_ Trunks…_ he thought to himself, crushing the rock in his fist. He could never describe how he felt about the boy. When he was born Vegeta barely spared him a second glance, but as he grew Vegeta recognized the fierce heart of a Saiyan inside of his son. He could never put into words the strange, and fierce pride he had in his son.

_**"You can see, just how much you've grown! How strong you are. A love will open up to you! And it starts from the day that you first heard those words!"**_

_He stood in front of Majin Buu. He expected to be afraid or angry, instead a feeling of strange contentment filled Vegeta. The sky appeared dark compared to his power, the golden ball of energy that surrounded him as he stood opposite the pink monstrosity that he believed had killed Gohan. The monstrosity he had released._

_ He knew he had no right to stand there and judge. He was no better, he had killed millions in his days under Frieza, and was responsible for at least a thousand deaths that morning. But for once Vegeta stood firm, confident that he was making the right choice. He grinned at Buu, one last thought filling his mind._

_ "Bulma… Trunks… I do this for you… And yes, even for you… Kakarot!" _

The last bit of dust fell from Vegeta's hands as Lyra finished her song. He didn't know why that girl's lute was making him feel this way. It was making him feel rather… sad. He _hated _being sad. Strangely enough, he could also feel a strange pride in how far he came from all those years ago. The thought was almost overwhelming.

"Gray… are you alright?" Blondie's voice had chimed in, snapping Vegeta out of his stupor. Stripper had been bent over, clenching his fists, the corners of his eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm fine." Stripper responded.

"But you were crying," The Cat said with concern.

"Well I'm not surprised, Lyra does have a talent for singing songs that relate to her audiences emotions… Why don't you play something a little cheerier?"

"No!" Vegeta barked, his voice was thicker than he would have liked. "We're supposed to be hiding, we need to remain quiet.

Lucy nodded to Vegeta and sat back down. They all continued to wait.

**On a pirate ship somewhere at sea**

Erza actually smiled, not just her normal polite smile, but one that was bright and full of life. "Thank you Master, I promise I won't let you down!"

Goku sweat dropped, "J-Just call me Goku, ok?" Erza nodded eagerly, Goku grinned at her and crossed his arms. "I'm warning you this won't be easy, do you have any training in martial arts?"

"I know the basics, but nothing too fancy." Erza responded, Goku could tell she was trying to contain her excitement.

Goku grinned, "That's good, that's all you'll need to know."

"W-What?" Erza looked crestfallen.

"The form of martial arts I learned from Master Roshi doesn't rely on memorizing fancy poses or flowing techniques. Your body know this stuff already, fighting is just how your body manifests its strength, so instead it focuses on increasing your strength."

"But what if you're already strong."

Goku smirked, "You'll just have to break through normal human limitations… And you can do it the same way Krillin did… Now stay here…" Goku rose two fingers to his forehead, concentrated for a moment, and disappeared.

Erza was left blinking in confusion, suddenly she regretted asking Goku, she thought he was going to teach her martial arts, not just strength training. She could do that on her own. She was contemplating whether or not to stick with her chosen path when Goku reappeared.

"Here, catch." He said, throwing her a suitcase, it lobbed through the air in a gentle arc.

Erza frowned and reached for it, the second it hit her hand it slammed into the ground. Erza's eyes widened as she strained her back trying to pick up the suitcase, eventually she managed to get it off the ground on to the railing. She allowed the lid to swing open. Inside were greaves the exact same as hers, gauntlets marked with a strange Z symbol (Turtle Hermit insignia), a few dark blue sports bras that Erza assumed would easily fit under her armors and blouse.

"Uhm… thank you for the clothes but why-"

Goku interrupted Erza. "You're going to wear these all the time, well except for in the shower."

"Why?" she asked curious, she assumed the suitcase was made for someone of Goku's strength, not a human like her.

"Pick up that gauntlet Erza." He commanded.

She hesitantly obeyed, gasping at its weight. "It's so heavy!"

"That right," Goku smirked, "Those tops weigh about seventy-five kilos each. Your boots weigh twenty-five, and the gauntlets about twelve and a half each. You're going to be carrying around an additional hundred and fifty at all times!"

Erza sweat dropped, "Don't you think that's a little much?" she questioned, not sure if she could manage it.

Goku's expression softened as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know its seems hard but I have faith that you can do it."

"B-but?" Erza stammered shyly.

"But what?"

"I wanted you to teach me martial arts, not just make me stronger."

Goku smiled kindly, "Erza, trust me alright? This is the exact same training that me and Krillin went through all those years ago, and he's the strongest human being on Earth."

"But… I'm not as strong as-"

"Erza when I wore weighted clothing, I wore just as much as that. You can do it, trust me. Now go below deck and change.

"But-"

"Now!" Goku grinned, "That's my first order as your new teacher!"

Erza favored Goku with a small smile before nodding, "Ok… If you think that I can handle this… then I won't doubt you!" she declared proudly, before awkwardly picking up her new clothing and carrying it to the door that led below deck.

"One more thing." Goku added just before Erza was about to disappear.

"Hmm?" She asked, concentrating more on carrying her new clothing, she would send it to her pocket dimension as soon as she got it downstairs.

"Until I think your good enough, I want you at my house every morning at dawn to learn energy manipulation."

Erza smiled and nodded. Goku grinned as Erza turned and headed downstairs. _She might end up being the strongest human alive… Even more so than Krillin. _He thought. He and Piccolo had trained Gohan into the greatest warrior in the universe. Chichi had trained Goten into a Super Saiyan. Perhaps this was his chance. He could train a human, not a hybrid or alien or android, to hold their own… and to protect that which she cared about.

**Galuna Island:**

Most of the group had fallen asleep. The only ones awake were Vegeta and Gray. Gray sitting by the pool with the same troubled expression he had since they found out about Deliora. All of a sudden the entire mountain started shaking.

"What's that noise?" Lucy asked as she woke up. A magic circle appeared in the ceiling, then a beam of purple light appeared just under the circle, shooting down onto Deliora.

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but why is it purple?" Gray questioned, stepping back with amazement. "I-It has to be moonlight!"

"I'm getting scared you guys…" Happy whined, hiding behind Gray.

"And it's hitting Deliora…" Vegeta muttered. Raising his hand, "Ha!" he shouted, a beam of energy shooting from his palm and bursting through the ceiling. "Let's go!" He grabbed them, it was awkward carrying the three of them at once, but he could manage it. Luckily Happy could fly on his own.

"It's shooting right through the temple!" Happy exclaimed as they passed through the main hall of the temple. Finally they burst through the side of the mountain. Vegeta set down the wizards and landed beside them. After that they all dashed up the side of the mountain.

At the top was a group of people gathered around a beam of light, shooting down from the sky. They were all chanting in a strange language. "It looks like those freaks are casting some sort of weird spell." Vegeta said, crouching behind a bush with the others.

"But what for?" Lucy asked beside him, her eyes narrow.

"I see now…" Lyra chimed him, even Vegeta flinched a little bit out of surprise.

"Where the heck did you come from?!" Lucy demanded from her spirit.

"That's what's going on here…" Lyra continued.

"Well stop teasing us, what is this?!" Vegeta scowled with annoyance.

"It's an ancient and foreign spell known as the moon drip." Lyra said. "It gathers moonlight and can melt the ice surrounding Deliora and resurrect it!"

_"What?!" _Natsu exclaimed.

"They can't! Don't they know you can't melt the ice from an iced shell!?" Gray exclaimed with anger.

"I hate to say it, but that's not quite true, while the Iced Shell is strong it can be melted using Moon Drip. Focused Moon Energy can break any spell."

"Idiots! The never witnessed the wrath of Deliora!" Gray roared as Vegeta scowled, he knew the power of the moon all too well.

Vegeta frowned and spat. "Could the residual moon energy be what's effecting the villagers?"

Lucy gasped as Lyra nodded her agreement, "That's what I was thinking too."

"Let's end this…" Vegeta scowled, beginning to stand.

"There's someone coming!" Lucy exclaimed, bringing her elbow back into Vegeta's nose. Vegeta blinked, it didn't hurt but the sensation was annoying, in the next second Lucy was rolling around on the ground, silently cursing while holding her elbow. "What is your fricking face made of?!"

Everyone was too distracted by the newcomers, the group for earlier was there, and Leading them was a man in a spiked helmet. "So who the hell is that bastard?" Vegeta scowled.

The group was complaining about having to stay up and look for the Fairy Tail group. When the man in the helmet spoke Gray jumped slightly. _That voice…_ the Ice Mage thought.

"So the horned freak is their leader…" Vegeta muttered.

The masked man and they rest were talking about who was responsible. For some reason they decided on the villagers. "Then destroy the Village!" the masked man exclaimed.

"It wasn't the Villagers!" Vegeta sneered while he stood and exposed their location. "The one who found your little demon is standing right in front you!"

The Deliora group gasped. Vegeta's group prepared for combat.

"I know that mark…" The pink haired girl exclaimed. "They're from Fairy Tail!"

"So the villagers asked help from the guild, did they?" the Blue haired boy asked.

"It doesn't matter," Their leader interrupted. "Go and destroy the village!"

"But the villagers didn't attack you!" Lucy said, her eyes wide.

"It doesn't matter, they still asked you to come here, and that makes them an enemy."

Gray charged forward, "Stop this crazy ceremony right now!" he said, summoning a field of ice spikes that shot towards their enemies. The masked man summoned his own field of ice, which crashed against Grays.

"Lyon!" Gray barked.

"What?!" Vegeta responded, "Do you know this boy, Gray?"

Gray ignored him, "How could you, do you have any idea what you're doing?!"

"Oh Gray, it's been quite a while hasn't it?" The newly dubbed Lyon said. "To think you were one of the wizards sent to the island, did you come here knowing you would find me? Or is this just mere coincidence?"

"A friend of yours Cold Emperor?" the Blue named boy in the back said.

"Never mind that! Do as you were ordered." Lyon ordered, sweeping his hand backwards.

"Yes sir!" They quickly darted to obey.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Natsu roared, jumping into battle.

"No! Don't go near him!" Gray warned, but it was too late, Ice formed around Natsu's limbs, growing then consolidating into a tight ball.

"What the?!" Natsu exclaimed. "I can't move!"

Gray turned, "Happy, take Lucy somewhere safe! Vegeta, get back and help protect the village!"

Vegeta nodded and took to the air. Happy followed after picking up Lucy. "Wait you guys! We can't just leave Natsu!"

"The boy will be fine!" Vegeta shot back as they flew. "What's most important is defending the village."

"Yeah but!" Lucy began.

"He's right Lucy, I don't want to leave Natsu behind any more than you do." Happy told her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Aww, I'm sorry little guy, it must have been hard for you to leave him behind." Lucy told Happy, smiling with understanding, "Besides, Natsu's a Dragon Slayer! He's not going down that easily!" the blonde cheered.

"Aye!" Happy responded as Vegeta nodded with a smirk.

It was only a short flight to the village, when they arrived they quickly debriefed the village on the situation. Then they started to discuss plans. The villagers started to hand out weapons, Vegeta could tell they had never been properly wielded. Vegeta personally thought it was a waste of time, he could easily wipe all three out when they arrived.

"I got it!" Lucy exclaimed with a mischievous grin. She pulled out one of her keys. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" She shouted and out popped a woman with pink hair and a maid outfit.

Five minutes later a pitfall trap was set up. Vegeta was standing, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is our grand strategy… a pitfall trap… You realize this is literally the oldest trick in the book, right?" He asked the Blonde.

Lucy winked and held up a fist. "Hey, you can't beat the classics right!"

Vegeta groaned. He was about to tell her how foolish this was when he was interrupted by Natsu yelling.

"Wait Natsu, stop!" Lucy shrieked as the boy ran right towards her trap. Vegeta smirked, he could have warned Natsu… he could have even flew over to save the boy… he chose not to. A second later Natsu paused. _I guess he figured it out after all. _Vegeta thought to himself.

"What's with the grass?" Natsu put his weight on the trap. Vegeta face palmed as he fell through. "This isn't the time to play pranks Lucy!" he complained, crawling out of the hole. The ice that had encased his body had shattered, freeing him.

"Wow… I have to give it to you Blondie… It really did work." Vegeta barked with laughter.

"Why we're you trying to trick me anyway!?" Natsu huffed while patting his clothes off.

"It wasn't a trick it was a trap!" Lucy whined.

"They'll never fall for that." Natsu deadpanned.

In the distance a slight whirling sound could be heard. Vegeta was the first one to hear it. "What is that?" he questioned, his ears perking.

"What's what?" Lucy asked, straining her hearing. All of a sudden a giant flying rat appeared in the distance. "But now my pitfall trap is useless!" she whined.

The rat named Angelica flew over to the village relatively quickly. She was holding a bucket between her claws. While the whirling of the tail was drowning nearly everything out, they could tell a conversation was taking place on top of the rat.

A single drop of green goop fell from the bucket and towards the Earth. "Jelly?" she questioned as the drop fell right towards her. Vegeta's eyes widened.

_"Imbecile!" _The Saiyan Prince shouted, shoving his shoulder into her side, "Don't just stand there!" he shouted as she landed on her rear with a slight "oomph". Vegeta hopped back just in time for the goop to hit the ground and dissolve through it.

"T-Thank you…" Lucy said timidly to Vegeta. Who nodded before looking upwards.

"OH DAMN IT!" He shouted, the rat had flung the entire bucket, a wave of destructive green jelly was about to rain down on them. He jumped up and floated parallel to the ground, charging his power into his hands, two balls of purple energy appear. He roars and threw his hands forward, filling the sky with beams of purple energy that explode against the jelly, dissolving it.

"Oh wow!" Lucy gushes while Natsu stands amazed. Vegeta lands with his normally angry scowl.

"Don't get to relaxed girly, they're coming." He glanced back at Lucy, the rat swept towards the village, two men jumped off her back, and as they did Lucy grabbed onto the rats foot, _Impressive, maybe she's braver than I thought. _Vegeta thought, smirking.

"Help me!" Lucy cried from the rat. _Or not._

Natsu sighed and looked to Happy, "Happy?"

"Yeah, I'll go and check on her." Happy took off, leaving Natsu and Vegeta alone. Gray still knocked out from his fight with Lyon.

"So you two are members of Fairy Tail, huh?" The blue haired man sneered. "We used to be members of a famous guild ourselves… I'm Yuka the Wave User, and my canine friend is Toby… Surely you've heard of… the Lamia Scale?"

Natsu roared and jumped forward, swinging at the man. "Do you think we care what guild you're from or even what your names are? We don't, all we know is that you hurt the villagers, and that makes you Fairy Tails enemy!" Natsu roared before charging at the man again.

Vegeta scowled and turn towards Toby. "So what's your trick?"

Toby let out a whimper, "Trick?"

"Yeah, like Pinky has fire, Gray has Ice, what's your little trick?"

Toby sneered, "I'm not going to tell you what my mega jellyfish paralyzing claws do!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, he wouldn't even dignify that with a response, instead he touched a spot on his own cheek. "You have something on your face…"

The dog looking boy looked confused and scratched at his cheek. A second later he let out a yelp of pain, his body convulsing and he fell to the ground. Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned to watch Natsu fight.

**Vegeta P.O.V.**

It seemed like Pinky was at a disadvantage. This Yuka seemed to be able to control waves that blocked out every time of magic. Vegeta knew he could interfere if he wanted… he doubted the waves would do anything to stop his fist.

He smirked as Pinky stuck his hand into the wave. It seemed the boy wasn't as stupid as he looked. Seconds later Pinky left out a scream of pain.

"You stuck your arm into a wave of anti-magical energy? You must be as stupid as the stories say!" Yuka sneered. Vegeta smirked _Now we'll see just how determined Natsu is. I_

Vegeta was expecting something reckless, but not for Pinky to stick his entire torso into the wave.

"You're wave is no match for my brute strength! So what are you going to do now?!" Pinky cackled like a madman. His eyes wild. _He's got him. _Vegeta thought with a smirk.

"You can't use your magic with you entire body in the wave!" Yuka yelled, having enough sense to look afraid.

Pinky grinned wildly. "Yeah but I can use my magic outside the wave, and you just gave me a great idea!" He smirked, as a magic circle appeared just over Natsu's elbow. "Fire Dragon: Elbow!" Natsu roared, a jet of fire shooting from his elbow and bringing his arm forward. His fist slamming into the man's face.

_He used the boy's wave to his advantage… Perhaps he isn't as stupid as he looks. _Vegeta thought. Natsu turned to give Vegeta a toothy grin. He returned the gesture, "Nice job… Natsu."

**Meanwhile:**

"What?! I can't lose!" The Pink haired girl named Sherry yelled as she fell backwards.

"Well you just did!" Lucy yelled triumphantly.

The blonde felt exhaustion come over her body as she kneeled down. "Angelica… Avenge me!" Sherry whimpered weakly behind her.

"What?" Lucy asked before the rat took to the air behind her. She looked up, realizing she was about to be squashed. She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't obey her body. "What! Why can't I move?!" She squealed, trying to escape.

The rat was almost on top of her. Lucy braced herself. A second later the Rat went flying across the island as Goku threw his shoulder into the rat's side. Erza jumping out from her spot on his back and twisting in an elegant arc before landing. As her feet hit the ground her knees buckled as she tried to adjust to the weight of her clothing.

"Erza!" Lucy declared happily.

Erza merely turned to glare angrily at her.

_That right! She's mad that we broke guild rules…_ Lucy thought.

"Promise you won't hurt me…" the last word echoed.

At least Goku gave her a sympathetic look.

**I wont lie, I wanted to get more than one episode covered in this chapter, but after Vegeta's flashbacks took like four pages I didnt have much of a choice. Oh, and yes I based two of them off of Kai... There are parts of Kai I like better and parts of the original Z I like better, so for the most part I'll be picking between the two when I use flashbacks. I also hope you like the scenes I chose for the flashbacks, since I felt they best matched the lyrics.**

**Like always I'd love to hear your comments, and remember to Favorite and Follow!**


	9. Deliora's Downfall! Vegeta's Student?

**Before I start I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had two papers due in the past two weeks and needed to focus on those. So thank you all for being so patient, and without further ado! **

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima an is liscenced by Funimation**

**Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fugi TV, And Akira Toriyama**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gray groaned as he woke up and walked out of the tent, bright sunlight streaming into his eyes. He flinched and covered his face.

"I'm glad to see your awake!" one of the villagers said. A pretty girl in tribal clothing.

"Yeah… so they managed to keep the village standing, huh?" Gray asked, looking around.

"Mmhmm, that grumpy looking guy blasted the jelly away!"

**Meanwhile**

Vegeta sneezed as he walked through the forest with Natsu. "I better not be catching a damned cold."

**Back with Gray**

"By the way, your friends are in that building over there." The girl said with a smile. Gray thanked her and walked over to the building she pointed.

"Here, huh?" he muttered to himself, two thick woolen cloths hung down over the door, obscuring his vision within. He threw the makeshift door open.

"You made me wait." Erza's voice was dripping with malice. She was seated in a high backed chair. Happy and Lucy were tied up at her feet. Goku standing behind her with a sheepish grin.

"Erza!" Gray gasped. "Why are they tied up?!"

"Lucy's gotten me up to speed on everything that's happened." She responded as Lucy and Happy cried silently beside her. "I thought you were sent to bring back Natsu and these two fools. Needless to say were disappointed."

"Where is Vegeta and Natsu anyway?

"That's something we'd all like to know." Erza responded coolly.

"We tried to find them after the battle ended, but they disappeared, fortunately the villagers took you in and laid you in bed." Lucy explained.

"We're going to find Vegeta and Natsu, and then we are going back to the guild." Erza ordered, standing up and walking past Gray. Goku blinked and stared at Erza, his eyes narrow.

"If Lucy filled you in than you know exactly what the villagers are going through!" Gray responded.

"And what would be your point?" Erza demanded. "I came here for the sole reason of bringing you fools back to the guild. I'm not interested in anything other than that." Goku's eyes narrowed more, a spark of anger could be seen in those onyx orbs.

"Rules? Are you even aware of what's happening to the people on this island?!" Gray demanded.

"I have."

"And you're still going to refuse to help them?"

"Their request is posted in the halls of every guild in Fiore. They'd be much better served by someone cleared for S-Class." Erza said, her voice even.

"How can you be so heartless?!" Gray demanded.

"What did you say?!" Erza snarled, her face dark, "Have you chosen to deny the guilds rules as well?" Erza said lowly, summoning a sword and holding it to Gray's neck. In the next second Gray was falling backwards and Goku stood in his place, glaring angrily at Erza. He reached and grabbed her sword, wrapping his fingers around the blade.

"Shame on you." He snarled, "I expected better." He gave her a long cool look. Erza flinched under his glare before he twisted his wrist, snapping Erza's blade in half. Erza gasped as Goku flipped the top half of the sword in his hand, walking past her.

"Goku, I-" Erza started, before Goku threw the blade backwards, he purposefully missed her head by inches, it stuck into the wall, quivering. Erza's breath hitched as Goku glanced back at her, his spiky bangs covering his face.

"If you want me to train you, fine. But there's one thing you need to learn first." Goku rose his head to look into Erza's eyes. "Its lives that matter, not rules." He snarled before turning and walking out, the cloth fluttering behind him as he walked away.

Erza narrowed her eyes and looked to the ground, her hair covering her face. "H-He's right…" she whispered.

"What was that?" Gray questioned quietly.

Erza continued to look at the ground, biting her lower lip. She felt ashamed with herself, tears burned in the corners of her eyes. She was grateful her long hair was covering her eyes. She summoned two swords and cut Lucy and Happy's bonds.

"These events are intolerable. We shall deal with the most prominent problem first." She said, her voice deliberately even, but thicker than she would have liked.

"Erza?" Lucy reached for her as Erza disappeared through the tent flap. Erza shrugged off the hand and went running after Goku. The redhead caught Goku as he was about to walk through the village gate.

"Goku wait!" she yelled, grabbing his shoulder. Goku turned and cocked an eyebrow to her. Erza looked down, "You were right… The right thing to do is help the villagers."

Goku gave her a long hard look, Erza squirmed under his intense gaze until Goku eventually gave her a small smile. Then the Saiyan broke out into laughter. Slapping Erza's back. "Its fine, I'm just happy you were able to admit you were wrong."

Erza blinked, "S-So you're not mad?"

Goku continued to laugh, "Nah, I'm not good at keeping grudges."

Erza sweat dropped, "B-But back at the village you seemed so angry…" she complained, steam coming out of her head.

"Ah! You realized you messed up right?"

Erza nodded in response.

"Good enough for me! Now c'mon! We need to find Natsu and Vegeta!" He smiled at her as the rest of the group caught up.

"But can't you just sense them?" Erza questioned. The rest finally ran up to them, panting for breath.

Goku scowled. "Vegeta is restraining his power."

"And Natsu?"

"Whatever's on this island… This Deli Order or whatever…. He's blocking everything else out."

The group sweat dropped at Goku's mispronunciation. "T-then what do we do?"

Goku bit his cheek, putting his hands in his pockets. "You said you were at a temple right? Then let go there!" Goku said with a smile. The rest of the group nodded and fell in behind Gray. They walked for a short period of time until the temple could be seen in the distance.

All five of them stared at the building, their heads cocked to the side. "So, is it just me… or does the temple look a little… tilted?"

"Well I guess we know Vegeta and Natsu's plan now…" Goku sweat dropped, using his hands to crack his neck back into place.

"It is rather clever… With the temple tilted they can no longer shine moonlight onto Deliora." Erza observed, cracking her neck back in place.

"Listen guys… before we go any further, there's something I need to tell you." Gray interjected, drawing all the attention back to him.

"What is it?" Goku asked, he could sense Gray was apprehensive.

"My master… She may not be with us anymore… But Ur is still alive!"

**Earlier that day: **

"FINAL FLASH!"

In the next second a wave of light shot through the pillars supporting the left side of the temple. The building collapsed to that side, offsetting the building. Vegeta smirked at his handiwork as Natsu laughed maniacally.

"That was so awesome! I knew it was a good idea to bring you along!" Natsu grinned to Vegeta. "You just saved me so much effort."

Vegeta returned the pinkette's grin. "Please, this is nothing." He snorted, amused that Natsu believed this to be an impressive display of power.

"Well whatever, dude" Vegeta started a bit at being called "Dude" "So long as Moonlight can't hit the demon thing it's cool by me! Why did you agree to help me anyway?"

Vegeta thought for a moment. The boys plan was a good one, he hated to admit it but it was true. The real reason was he could sense Goku and Erza… Goku he could reason with. _Kakarot would probably forget about bringing us back just to help the villagers. _Vegeta knew it to be true. Erza on the other hand… She reminded him too much of Bulma and Chichi… Neither he nor Goku could quiet stand up to her, even if they were mountains above her.

"Because it was a good plan, Natsu" Vegeta finally said, smirking.

Natsu blinked twice before he responded, "Y-You just called me Natsu!"

"That is your name, isn't it boy?" Vegeta cocked a confused eyebrow.

"B-but you always called me Pinky?"

"Do you want me to start again?!" Vegeta demanded, stomping his foot.

"No sir!"

"Good!" Vegeta smirked, "Glad we got that settled."

They smirked and began talking. Mostly about martial arts. It turned out that despite using magic, Natsu had a decent base in the study. Vegeta sat across from him, sharing battle stories, mostly ones after he met Goku, he didn't think the boy could wrap his head around some of the things Vegeta once did. A few moments passed as Natsu fell silent. Vegeta leaned back against the wall, tapping his foot on the floor. All of a sudden Natsu jumped upwards, flames shooting out his mouth.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Natsu roared, still spitting fire.

"Have what? A bad case of heartburn?" Vegeta demanded holding his hair down to avoid it being singed by the Pinkette's fire.

"You're pretty strong right?" Natsu asked excitedly, but ceasing his fire breathing.

"I'd like to think so, yes." Vegeta gave him a deadpan stare.

"Think you could show me a thing or two?!"

Vegeta was actually taken aback by the offer, "Why should I?" He demanded.

"C'mon, you're getting up there in years! Don't you want to pass on what you know before you go?"

"_I'M ONLY FOURTY-SEVEN YOU IDIOT! AND I HAVE A SON!" _Vegeta roared at Natsu.

"Oh yeah! So will you teach me or not?" Natsu said, unperturbed. "I don't want much, just to know how to use that freaky energy stuff you and Goku use!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "It's called KI, and I asked you already, Why should I?" He wasn't totally against the idea, but wanted to know Natsu's motivations.

"So I can protect the guild." Natsu answered. Vegeta studied his face for a long moment, but it seemed as if the boy was perfectly serious. "Well, and beat up those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman, but that's beside the point."

Vegeta actually let out a bark of laughter. "Fine."

"Seriously!?" Natsu asked before jumping up with joy. "Alright!"

Vegeta watched for a few moments as Natsu jumped around happily. Before long the constant chattering was starting to get on his nerves, "Stop that!" He shouted. Natsu stopped and sat down in an instant. "Yes sir!"

"What is the meaning of this?! Why is the temple tilted?!" a voice drifted down from above them. Vegeta and Natsu both looked up before looking at each other and grinning.

"You ready, boy?" Vegeta grinned. Holding his hand over his head and summoning a ball of energy.

Natsu's fist was covered in flames as he punched the opposite palm. "Oh yeah."

"Ha!" Vegeta shouted. A beam of energy shot through the temple. Natsu and Vegeta jumped through the newly created hole.

"What are you doing here?!" Lyon demanded.

Vegeta ignored the question as he landed, the two groups standing opposite each other. Toby flinching at the sight of Vegeta. "Well look what we have here, a harmless little dog, a masked coward who smells like he walked out of a perfume factory, and a self-righteous little punk who's trying to fill shoes that are too big for him to wear." Vegeta sneered.

"You smell the perfume too?!" Natsu asked amazed.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "Of course I do, Saiyan instincts are sharper than a normal humans… how can _you _smell it?"

Natsu grinned, "I guess Saiyans and Dragon Slayers have something in common!"

"So I take it you're the ones who tilted the temple." Lyon stated, it was not a question.

"I imagine you did it to keep moonlight from shining down onto Deliora, a rather ingenious plan." The masked man said, sneering. Vegeta imagined how pleasurable it would be to blast that mask off his face but managed to contain himself.

"They interfered with Deliora's resurrection?! They must pay!" Lyon roared. "Ice Make" He started before Vegeta flew forward, in the next second his fist was in the boys gut. Vegeta snarled as the ice fractured around his hand.

"A decoy." Vegeta snarled.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon yelled behind him, bird shaped ice shooting out of his palm. "You can't dodge them in midair!"

Vegeta had enough time to roll his eyes as the eagles shot through his after image.

"What?!" Lyon gasped.

"Is that so?" Vegeta snarled behind him. "Annoying brat." He flicked his palm and Lyon went flying through the wall to the next room. Toby and the masked man gasped.

At that moment Goku and Gray burst into the room.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, "Where's the others?"

Goku shrugged and pointed behind them. "There were some guys trying to stop us. They're taking care of it." Vegeta grinned at his old rival.

Gray meanwhile ran in between the group and Lyon. "Lyon!" He snarled.

Lyon picked himself up from the rubble and glared at Gray, "Oh Gray, I was wondering when you would show up." He looked to the masked man, "Zalti, do what you can to fix the temple! I'll stay here to deal with Gray."

The masked man cackled and ran past the Fairy Tail group cackling. Nobody made a move to stop him. "Why did that guy smell like a woman?" Goku questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"No idea." Natsu responded blinking. "S-Shouldn't we stop him?"

Veget scowled. "Most of those pillars are now dust. Unless he knows how to turn back time, this temple is going to stay tilted."

"Lyon! I won't let you get away with this!" Gray snarled, drawing the attention back to him. He crossed his arms in an X out in front of his body. "You need to know… Ur is still alive!"

Lyon and Vegeta's eyes widened. _"What?!" _Vegeta demanded, "You told us you're master sacrificed herself to freeze that damned monster!"

Goku put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and shook his head, silencing the older saiyan.

"The iced shell doesn't kill its caster. It uses their body to form the barrier. The ice keeping Deliora sealed away, what you've been trying to melt, is actually Master Ur!" Lyon's eyes widened as Gray spoke, "She lives on as that ice. I'm sorry I never told you the truth from back then. Ur made me promise never to tell you."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, "Kakarot is that true?"

Goku looked back down at Vegeta, "Yeah, Gray told us the entire story outside."

Vegeta frowned slightly as Lyon moved forward. "Gray…" The frost-blue haired boy whispered, putting a hand on Gray's stomach. A second later a tiger shaped pillar of ice burst from Gray's back.

"I know what the iced shell does to its caster! That's _not _Master Ur! That's nothing but a block of ice!"

"Insane bastard!" Vegeta gasped as Gray doubled over in pain.

Gray was holding his wound, staggering backwards from Lyon. He was in pain, but his eyes shone with nothing but anger and malice. He opened his mouth, about to speak when the temple started to tilt back to its original position.

"What the!?" Vegeta cursed, "I destroyed all the pillars! This shouldn't be possible!"

"The guy with the mask!" Goku gasped with surprise. "He must have been able to fix the temple after all!"

"What are we going to do now?" Natsu asked, looking a little queasy as the temple shifted under his feet.

Goku chewed on his lip for a second. "Natsu, come with me, we need to find this masked guy and take him out… Vegeta go outside and find the others, help them take out the rest of the cultists." Goku ordered, nodding to both Natsu and Vegeta in turn.

"Right!" Natsu responded.

Vegeta nodded his head, turning and blasting himself an exit through the temple's side "Yeah, I understand." He stated as he flew away.

Goku and Natsu turned away from Gray, about ready to head down into the bowels of the temple when Goku turned. "Hey Gray!"

Gray turned his head to the saiyan, taking his eyes off Lyon for just a second. "You can beat this guy," Goku smirked to the young man, "Your power level is higher than his, just give it you're all and he won't stand a chance!"

Gray smirked and nodded, lowering his head, "Yeah I got it…" Goku and Natsu were already gone, darting down after Zalti. "Thank You, Goku." Gray lowered himself and prepared himself for battle.

**A short time later**

Goku decided to follow his nose. Conveniently the man reeked of perfume more than Jackie Chun did of oranges. Goku smiled inwardly at the thought. Jackie Chun hadn't crossed his mind in years. He was still thinking about the man who dealt him his first defeat as he turned a corner. "_Whoa!" _he gasped, encased in a giant block of ice was a monster. Goku could feel the power radiating from its form, even though it was muffled somewhat by the ice. Shining down on top of the monster was a small beam of purple light. "Yo, Natsu, that the monster we're looking for?"

Natsu ran up beside him, panting for breath. It was impossible for him to keep up with the saiyan. "Y-Yeah… that's him…" Natsu said finally catching his breath. Goku bit the inside of his cheek, he could easily blast the ice encasing Deliora away. But that would destroy Gray's master, as well as her memory. "But…" Natsu continued, breaking Goku's stupor. "That beam of light is a lot smaller than it was…"

"That's because there's only one person performing the mood drip!" A voice chimed in behind them. Goku and Natsu but jumped slightly. Goku inwardly cursing himself for not sensing the man.

"You!" Natsu gasped at Zalti. The dragon slayer's fists ignited as he jumped towards the masked man. "Tell me how you fixed the temple!"

Zalti cackled as he dodged, "I know a type of lost magic known as the arc of time. It allows me to take an objects time and cast it forward or back… In this instance I took the pillars and reformed it back to their pre-broken state."

Goku jumped forward and swung at the man. It wasn't anywhere near his full speed, so the man was able to dodge. A second later a crystal ball swung through the air towards Goku. Goku smirked and punched the orb. The crystal shattering under the force of his fist. "Looks like with your little toy broken you're out of options…" The saiyan smirked, looking up at Zalti.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Zalti sneered back, taking Goku completely unaware as the reformed ball slammed into the back of Goku's head.

"AAAAHHHH!" Goku screamed in pain, doubling over and holding the back of his head, cursing.

"_THAT HURT YOU?!" _Natsu cried out, surprised.

"Just because I'm a Super Saiyan doesn't mean I don't have nerves in my skull!" Goku shot back, still rubbing the growing lump on his head. "Ow! God what is wrong with you?!" Goku asked Zalti, who sweat dropped.

Goku was about to charge at the main when an ear shattering screech sounded behind him. He and Natsu covered their ears. "So Loud!" The saiyan complained, turning around. He gasped. Deliora's head was free and the rest of the ice was shaking violently. Goku snarled and turned back to Zalti, only to discover the man had disappeared. "Where did he go?!" Goku demanded as Deliora roared again.

Lyon fell unceremoniously from the ceiling, smacking against the cold stone with a sickening thud. Seconds later Gray followed, jumping down after his one-time friend. "Hey! You did it!" Goku smirked, holding up his hand. Gray smirked in return and gave Goku a high-five.

"Yeah, Lyon wasn't half as tough as he thought."

Deliora shrieked again, breaking off Goku and Gray. "It's finally free!" The broken Lyon stated, his eyes brimming with tears, "Finally I can do it! I can surpass Master Ur!"

Goku shook his head sadly, the boy couldn't even stand, let alone fight. Gray was standing be the water's edge, bending over to let the cool liquid run through his fingers. _Ur… _he thought sadly, the last bit of his masters remains slipping through his fingers.

Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Vegeta all ran through the entrance to the cave. "Goku!" Erza shouted, "What's going on? What made that awful sound?" Deliora screeched again, more and more ice was breaking off its form. It curled its fingers and roared again, finally breaking free of its icy prison. Gray turned, his bangs covering his eyes, and dropped into the Iced Shell Stance. He was determined to do what's right… determined to make Ur proud.

Goku walked in front of him. "G-Goku! Get out of the way!" Gray shouted, his magic energy swirling around him. Goku didn't design to answer. Instead the Saiyan dropped in his stance, cupping his hands at his side.

"Kaaaaaaameeeee…" Goku said, low in his throat. Erza smiled and Vegeta smirked triumphantly.

"Whats he doing?" Lucy asked as a ball of bright light sparked to life in Goku's hands.

"Haaaaaaameeeee" the ball grew in strength, Deliora roared and swung its fist at Goku. Lucy shrieked and covered her eyes, unwilling to watch what she was sure what was going to happen next.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA" the flash of light that followed blinded everyone but Vegeta. Deliora let out an ear shattering screech of pain as it was torn apart the power of Goku's attack. The attack burst through the temple wall, through the mountains and disappearing into the distance. By the time the light faded there was nothing left of Deliora. One by one the others recovered.

"Whoa! What the?!" Natsu gasped at Goku.

"H-He vaporized it!" Lucy gasped with surprise.

"D-Deliora… H-He's dead… I-I can never realize my dream…" Lyon said numbly, "B-By this… by _nobody…" _

"G-Goku…" Gray stammered, he had fallen out of his stance and was staring at Goku "T-Thank you…"

Erza smirked with pride, more confident than ever in her decision.

Goku straighten himself, his face stern before he turned to the group. The others flinched slightly before Goku let out a loud laugh. "C'mon guys! It's not that big of a deal!" He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, but…" Lucy started

"I said that enough!" Goku smiled at the blonde. "Now take Lyon upstairs, we'll meet you out there." The others smiled and did as Goku ordered, Natsu and Gray carrying Lyon between them. Goku smiled until the others were out of earshot, then his face fell. "You felt it too, didn't you Vegeta?" Goku turned to Vegeta, who was leaning up against a cave wall.

"Yeah, that _monster_ was totally drained of energy… It was on death's door before you even had a chance to touch it." Vegeta responded, looking at the pools of water surrounding them, his expression was almost sad. "It must have been the ice, my guess is it was draining the monster for the past decade."

"Yeah… I think you're right." Goku responded, kneeling down to put his hand in the water. The way the blue liquid reflected the light looked almost happy. Goku smiled at the liquid, cupping it into his hand then letting it run through his fingers.

"I know I never met you… but Thanks."

A female voice responded inside of Goku's mind. "Take care of them… For me…"

**Phew! I actually wanted to get Galuna Island completely finished and out of the way, but I figured I kept you guys waiting long enough, and that this was a good enough stopping point for a chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will follow, favorite, or leave a review**

**But for now, Chao!**


	10. Farewell to Galuna! Back to Fairy Tail!

**Again, I want to apologize about the lateness of this chapter but uhm... I really had like no motivation for this chapter... or this arc... but this chapter in particular was just a drag... There wasn't many opportunities for interactions, or development, or comedy, so if anyone finds this Subpar, I completely understand and apologize... Everything from here on out will be a lot easier for me to write, since I love everything after this arc, but for now, I pray you enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and is licensed by Funimation**

**Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fugi T.V. and Akira Toriyama**

Goku smiled as he and Vegeta exited the temple. "Hey guys!" He greeted them. Lyon was awake now, looking off into the distance.

The others smiled and welcomed Goku and Vegeta back. Natsu and Happy ecstatic about Deliora's downfall. "We're so going to be promoted to S-Class!" Natsu gushed, Happy flying around his head cheering."

"Are you really that stupid?" Erza sighed, interrupting Natsu.

"Wow Erza, harsh!" Goku said with a laugh.

Erza continued unperturbed, "Did you forget what the mission was? You're supposed to help the village. Deliora may be dead, but the villagers are still cursed."

"Wait but how?! Deliora's been destroyed! The village should go back to normal!" Lucy exclaimed worriedly.

"Unless Deliora wasn't the cause of the curse." Vegeta suggested with a grim look. The suggestion hung heavily in the air for a few moments.

"But that's impossible!" Lucy complained, "It can't be a coincidence that the Villagers started changing the same time Deliora was brought to the island!"

Goku looked down at Lyon, "Hey, you don't know what caused it do you?"

Lyon rose his eyes to Goku, "To be completely honest, I have no idea."

"What?!" Natsu demanded.

"You don't know?" Happy added, holding up a paw.

"That's right." Lyon responded, his voice even.

"What about the Moon Drip?" Vegeta responded, turning his head to look at Lyon.

"Impossible," Lyon turned his eyes to the shorter saiyan. "Look at me, I've been exposed to the Moon Drip just as long as they have, and I haven't changed at all."

"Damn!" Vegeta cursed, chewing his fingernail. "Well what else could it be?" he demanded from the rest of the group.

"Well what the villagers said could be true." Natsu suggested.

"What the villagers said?" Goku asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy exclaimed, "That's right, when we first got here, the villagers were blaming the moon!"

"I guess that could be it but-" Goku started.

"Impossible." Vegeta cut him off. "The moon can't be what's causing this."

"How do you know that?" Gray demanded.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I grew up amongst a race that transforms during the full moon. I've done it at least two dozen times myself, I know what lunar based transformations look like." Vegeta explained, his voice harsh, "Not to mention the moon doesn't just change colors over _one island. _I don't know how much this world knows about Astrology, but it doesn't work that way.

The moon would look the same over every inch of this world. If the moon had turned purple it would look the same back in Magnolia as it does here. I haven't been here for too long, but I think I've seen the moon at least _once." _Vegeta sneered, leaning back against a tree.

"Then how would you explain it?" Erza asked politely.

Vegeta swiveled his head to look at her. "I honestly don't know, but if I were a guessing man, I would say that there could be something in the air that only effects the villagers, and that could change the way light reflects off the moon, making it look purple."

"You following any of this Happy?" Natsu asked his feline companion.

"Not a bit, sir!" Happy responded cheerily

Erza bit her lip for a few seconds, looking at the ground. "Come on, let's go back to the village."

Goku gave her a confused look, "Uhm, ok… but why?"

Erza smiled, "I want to get the villagers opinion before I come to any conclusions."

Goku shrugged and followed her as she turned to leave. The only one who stayed behind was Gray, who took a few parting words with Lyon before and jogging to catch up. It was only a short walk to the village, especially since they knew the way this time.

Once inside the village's walls Erza demanded answers from the village chief. "So let me get this straight." She questioned after he had finished "You saw a bright light coming from the mountain top for two years and never once investigated?"

"Well about that…" The old man scratched the side of his face. "We tried to investigate the temple. Many times in fact. I would trim and style my side burns, and we took up weapons we never had to use before, but we would always wake up back in the village without a memory of what happened."

"And you didn't find that suspicious?" Vegeta demanded.

"Of course we did! But what could we do?"

Vegeta spat and grunted grumpily.

Erza chewed on her cheek for a second before looking at the village chief and smiling, "I see, then I think the only way to resolve the issue is to grant your request and destroy the moon."

"Out of the question Erza!" Vegeta shouted, "I told you the moon wasn't the damned problem!"

"Are you questioning my orders?!" Erza turned, glaring darkly at Vegeta.

Vegeta blanched and backed away, "No, but-"

"Good, then without further objections we can begin." Erza interjected, earning an annoyed scowl from Vegeta.

"I think she's forgetting a key point about blowing up the moon." Gray said lowly.

"Yeah, you mean like it's impossible?" Lucy continued. Erza didn't hear either of them as she walked up to Goku.

"Goku, I'm going to need your help to destroy the moon." Erza smiled at him, Goku blinked twice before responded.

"Uhm, ok, do you want me to shoot a Kamehameha at it or something?" Goku asked innocently.

"No, nothing like that." She closed her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Requip…" Erza's body glowed a soft gold as her Heart Kruez armor melted away. Seconds later she stood in a different set of armor, golden with fur on the edges. "This is my Giant's Armor, it increases my strength, and this!" Erza held out her armor "is its spear."

She turned to Goku, "I'm going to throw my spear, at the exact moment it leaves my hand, I want you to hit it with a Ki blast and send it shooting into the moon."

_If I really blast the end of that thing it really could destroy the moon._ Goku thought, biting his lower lip. Erza was looking into his eyes with a very deep look. _She's up to something…_ he thought, but smiled and took the spear from her hand.

"B-But Goku!" She gasped as he pulled the spear from her grasp.

"Don't worry about it Erza, trust me" Goku winked, flipping the spear. He looked up at the moon, bouncing the spear in his hand before chucking it. The entire group, short of Vegeta gasped as the spear flew towards the moon.

The moon's image shattered. "KAKAROT YOU DAMNED IDIOT!" Vegeta roared, _I told that idiot the moon wasn't the problem._

Goku smirked and held up a finger to silence Vegeta before pointing back up at the sky. The sky around the moon cracked. "What the hell…" Vegeta muttered before the barrier in the sky shattered. The moon shone a bright silver, illuminating a purple dome what was surrounding the island.

"The moon!" Gray gasped.

"It's back to normal!" Happy interjected.

"So there was an illusion?" Lucy asked.

"There was no illusion about it… there was some kind of crystal substance in the air that only made the moon look purple." Vegeta growled. _I doubt Kakarot had enough brains to figure that out, my guess is he knew Erza's plan and went along with it. Impressive that she was able to figure it out, when I couldn't." _Vegeta thought, silently praising the Redhead.

"B-but we haven't changed back!" the villagers gasped.

"What?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Is there something we missed?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Erza turned from the shattered sphere smiling. "The reason you didn't change back, is because you were all really demons to begin with."

There was an awkward moment of silence before anyone reacted. "WHAAAAAAAA!" Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Gray all shouted.

"My guess is one of the Moon Drips side effects is a noxious gas that crystalized around the island, as well as caused the villagers to lose their memory of being demons."

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" Vegeta roared, grabbing one of the demonic villagers and hoisting up by the scruff of his neck "YOU, TELL ME, WERE YOU REALLY DEMONS?"

The villager looked at Vegeta, confused. "I-I don't think so… I mean… We all looked pretty human when we met right?"

"Yes, that's because you're really demons who possess the ability to turn human." Erza smiled, "When the moon drip caused you to lose your memory, you were never human to begin with."

"So, what you're saying… is that everything we just went through," Gray started, his black hair covering his eyes.

"Was for absolutely nothing…" Natsu finished.

"B-But wait!" Lucy interrupted "W-What about the guy that took us to the island!"

"That's right! Bobo's spirit asked us to save the village!" Natsu brought his hand down into his fist.

"No." Vegeta snarled, "That wasn't a ghost, he's as alive as you and me. Isn't that right… Bobo?" Vegeta growled, pointing upwards. Everyone looked up and gasped, floating about fifty feet above Vegeta was Bobo, black demon wings shooting out of his back.

"My son…" The Village chief whispered, tears in his eyes.

"How did you manage to find me?" Bobo laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"I could sense you once you arrived back on the island." Vegeta smirked.

"Never mind that," A random islander interjected, "How did you survive?"

Bobo laughed "Getting stabbed in the chest hurt pretty back, but it takes more than that to kill a demon!"

"BOBO!" The chief shouted, jumping forward to hug his son.

"Come on Pops, its ok…" Bobo consoled his father, laughing.

Goku and Vegeta both gave slight grins at the sight. Out of the Fairy Tail group, only they could understand what it felt like to be a father. The group stood back for a moment, enjoying the heart-warming sight.

"So I guess we deserve a feast for beating Deliora don't we?" Natsu interrupted the cheering.

"Feast." Goku echoed with a hungry gaze, drooling.

Vegeta at least had the grace to blush and slap his face with the palm. "This is hardly the time Natsu." He scowled angrily. His expression matched by Erza, who stood in between Natsu and Lucy.

"No, No, he's right, a feast would be a wonderful idea. We all deserve a little bit of a break, and now we can celebrate the defeat of Deliora and the breaking of the curse!"

"Feast." Goku said again with a stupid grin.

"Come on, Goku." Erza sweat dropped before grabbing Goku by the scruff of his neck and pulling him behind her to where the villagers were gathering.

Half an hour later the party was in full swing. Erza politely picking food from her plate and eating it, making pleasant small talk with the villagers. Lucy and Happy were talking cheerily with the villagers. Gray had been forced by a group of girls to dance.

Meanwhile there was a steady stream of villagers running a constantly depleted supply of food to the table containing Goku, Vegeta, and Natsu. A large crowd surrounded the three, all with large sweat drops running down the back of their heads.

"More Rice!" Goku demanded slamming his bowl down, reaching for a steak and shoving it into his mouth, bone and all. He swallowed and choked, slamming his fist on the table as she struggled to clear his throat. Vegeta beat on his back. Goku managing to swallow before grabbing a new plate and clearing it.

"Eww!" Lucy whined, sweat dropping, "There not even chewing."

"Phew, I'm stuffed!" Natsu finally said with a bloated belly, putting down a completely cleaned plate.

"It's about time!" Lucy exclaimed. It was another half hour later Vegeta belched and silently declined another plate… A full hour later Goku finally leaned back and stretched.

"Phew! I couldn't eat another bite!" He grinned. By this time even Erza was starting at him with wide eyed amazement.

"Because your full or because the village is out of food?!" Lucy demanded. The pile of plates in front of Goku swayed dangerously, making the blonde squeal and hide behind Goku in case it collapsed.

"W-We had two years with of rations stored up…" Moka said, his eye twitching with disbelief.

"Yeah sorry about that, I should have warned you I have a big appetite!" Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Idiot…" Vegeta muttered.

"YOU ATE AS MUCH AS HE DID!" Lucy exclaimed, sweat dropped. Erza let out a slight giggle. Then everyone else was soon roaring with laughter, Goku joined in and the part commenced anew.

"Guys! Lyon's lackeys have come back!" A voice shouted, interrupting the merriment.

"What?" Vegeta scowled.

"But Lyon said we were cool!" Lucy complained once they had surrounded the three.

"We don't care what Lyon said." Yuka smirked, "We wanted to settle things in our own way."

"Don't worry," Erza told her friends. "I'll take care of them."

"Erza, wait!" Goku held up his arm, interrupting her, before turning to Yuka, Sherry, and Toby. He smiled kindly at them, "You said you came here to settle things." They narrowed their eyes at the relaxed saiyan. "Well, go ahead." Goku smiled softly.

The three gasped, looking at him strangely before turning to look at Yuka. "We wanted to apologize for everything." The blue hair boy spoke, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yeah, we honestly were never trying to hurt anyone." Toby added, ashamed, "We just wanted revenge for our families that were killed by Deliora."

"Yes… we're doing this… for Love!" Sherry said, averting her eyes downward.

Goku smiled at all three of them, "You guys had good intentions, if a little misguided." He laughed, walking behind them. Pushing them all forward. "Deliora's been defeated so there's really no reason to hold grudges, Relax! Join the party!" Goku laughed.

"B-But!" Sherry tried to argue.

"I said stop!" Goku laughed. Pushing the girl into the crowd of gathered villagers.

"Wait! I don't know if I should, I'm trying to watch my figure!" She complained, but the villagers weren't having any of it, sitting all three down and piling food in front of them.

Goku smiled softly as he watched, Erza walking up to his side. "How did you know they weren't here to attack us?"

Goku turned to look at her, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Easy, I sensed they had no evil intentions." He answered, smiling at the redheaded girl.

Erza smiled, there was something about Goku that put everyone around him at ease. "Could you teach me that as well?" She questioned.

Goku laughed, "Sure, and I've been thinking, I'm going to help you increase your strength as well. We'll stay on the island for tonight, but two days from now I want you to meet me in front of Cardia Cathedral at dawn, ok?"

"Of course!" Erza said a little too quickly, excitement filling her voice, "I-I mean, yes, If you really think it would help my training." She quickly corrected herself, blushing slightly. Goku laughed at her embarrassment as she turned to rejoin the festivities, just before she darted away she glanced back at Goku. "Thank You… Goku." She smiled genuinely.

Goku chuckled as she walked away. "You want to explain what that was about?" Vegeta questioned him, walking up to his side.

"Huh?" Goku swung his head around, "Oh hey Vegeta, and I just told her I'd give her some lessons with energy manipulation." Goku explained with a grin.

_Erza huh… _Vegeta thought, nodding his understanding to Goku. The Prince's eyes running over the Redhead. _Perfect… _he thought grinning, his eyes darting to Natsu. He smirked, chuckling as Goku walked away to rejoin the festivities. _I guess it's one way to beat Kakarot… I know I told the boy I'd only give him training in Ki manipulation… I suppose he's going to get a hell of a surprise. _Vegeta chuckled as he turned and walked away. Parties weren't really his forte.

**The next morning**

The Fairy Tail group stood smiling, surrounded by the grateful villagers. Lyon's group had snuck away in the middle of the night, and now it was time for the Fairy Tail members to head home as well… There was only one problem.

_"What do you mean were not taking the prize money?!" _Lucy, Gray, and Natsu cried out at Erza.

"Do you have a problem with that?!" Erza demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"No Mam!" They all shouted in unison.

"Why do they even bother standing up to her in the first place?" Vegeta chortled, just loud enough for Goku to hear. Goku laughed loudly, smiling at the Redhead.

Moka looked at Erza, troubled. "Well then… If you won't accept the money as a reward… then perhaps you'll accept it as a gift for all your help?" the chief suggested, reigniting the hopes of her friends.

"When you put it that way it makes it hard to say no." Erza giggled.

"ALRIGHT!" the three yelled with excitement. To Goku and Vegeta it didn't matter too much, Mira was more than happy to cook for them so long as they brought the food, and both of them were good hunters. As for living, Goku had completed both of their cabins, each on different mountains for the sake of privacy. To them the money would only be a luxary.

"I'm sorry, but I still must decline." Erza smiled. "We will however, take that Gate Key you were offering as a bonus."

"THE FREAKING KEY?!" Natsu and Gray shouted in disbelief. Vegeta broke down and roared with laughter as Goku sweat dropped.

"Come to Mama!" Lucy shrieked in delight as Erza handed her the key.

The group made their final farewells before gathering around Goku. Vegeta grabbed Goku's shoulder as the younger saiyan held his hands out, smiling. "Come on guys, let's go home."

Erza smiled and took his right hand while Lucy took his left. Natsu grabbed onto Erza's hand and Gray onto Lucy's shoulder, Happy curled up on Natsu's head. "Goodbye again!" They all shouted as Goku teleported, and they returned home.

Back to Fairy Tail.

**Phew! And with that, I can put the thrice damned Galuna Island arc behind me and move forward into the Phantom Lord.**

**But first I'm going to answer some questions I get quiet often**

**Why don't you add in a DBZ villain?**

I'm legitly thinking about it, however I want to wait until I have more Dragon Ball characters in Earthland. The soonest it will happen is post Tenrou.

**When will Romance be added?**

If your talking about the Natsu x Erza thing- I might have Goku tease Erza about things, but obviously not until Tower of Heaven.

**Why didn't you base it after Battle of Gods? Why did you say Gohan was stronger than Vegeta**

Ultimate. Gohan.

**Why don't you make this a Lemon?**

I can't write my childhood hero having sex... I... I just can't...

**Why not kill off Chichi and pair Goku with Erza?**

The short answer- I like Chichi as Goku's Wife

The long- This takes place three years after the Majin Buu arc. At this point Gohan is twenty years old... Erza is Nineteen. I'm not pairing him with someone younger than his own son... That'd just make me feel icky...

**Alright, I hope that helps answer some questions you might have had, I promise the next chapter will be out a little sooner!**

**Until then, Arrivederci!**


	11. Training! Turtle Hermit and Gravity!

**Sorry this took me two weeks! Uni has been killing me the past couple of weeks. I chose a horrible semester to start free writing lol.**

**Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fugi T.V. and Akira Toryiama**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and is licensed by Funimation**

**Kardia Cathedral: Erza's P.O.V.**

She yawned and stretched, bringing her hands over her head. Her top ridding up her chest slightly, making her have to pull it back down when she finished. At Goku's request she wasn't wearing her normal armor. Instead she was garbed in athletic shorts that stopped at her upper thigh and the blue sports bra Goku had given her. Before he left yesterday Goku had given her a pair of sweatbands and tennis shoes that matched the color of her top.

_Where is he… he said dawn… _Erza thought, she wasn't used to having to wait on people. Not to mention going in public without her armor on… It made her feel exposed. She shivered, suppressing the thought like she always did. _This isn't the time for that._ She thought, angry with herself.

"Hey Erza!" She jumped at the sound of her name, turning around.

"Good Morning, Goku." Erza said with a polite smile. Goku was wearing his normal uniform. "What do you have planned for my training?"

Goku smiled at her, "Trust Me, You'll find out Erza." He laughed. There was something about the way he spoke that sent a shiver down her spine. Never the less she smiled and nodded. "To start off, were going to do some running, just to get the blood pumping!" Goku gave her a mischievous laugh.

"Uhm… Ok…" Erza nodded softly, feeling nervous. Goku started off on a light jog through the town. Erza stayed on his heels the entire time. It had only been two days but she had become somewhat accustomed to the added weight. She smiled and waved at anyone who passed, including the owner of her favorite cake shop.

Goku had to drag her away as Erza stopped to stare hungrily at the deserts. Grabbing her hand and pulling him behind her, shaking his head and chuckling. They ran for nearly fifteen minutes until they were out of town. Erza smiled and stretched, her muscles felt a lot looser than they did before the jog.

"Well that was a nice warm up," Erza smiled, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the cool morning air.

"What?" Goku turned, cocking an eyebrow. "We're not done yet."

"What?!" Erza jolted upwards, her eyes wide.

"Yeah… We're just starting… Jeez Erza we're barely out of town!" Goku laughed, "Now try and keep up!"

Erza gulped, _H-How much longer are we going to go? _She thought, before chasing after Goku. They ran up the side of one of the many mountains that rise above and surround Fiore. It wasn't too long until Erza's arms and legs began to ache. They had to have been running for at least an hour… _or has it been a day?_ The redhead thought as they zig-zaged their way up the side of the mountain... She couldn't believe it, Goku had _literally _made her zig-zag up the side of the mountain as they ascended.

Finally, after two and a half grueling hours of running Goku's cabin came into view. Erza was surprised at the size of it. Goku explained that there was six rooms, three were bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room.

"H-How… How did… How did you build this?" Erza gasped, it had been five minutes since they stopped running. She still couldn't catch her breath.

Goku smiled down to her. "With wood."

Erza sweat dropped. "Stupid question I guess…" She groaned picking herself back up. "At least it'll be all downhill after this…"

Erza shivered at the look of confusion, _H-He can't want me to run more… _She thought fearfully. "Were done with running for the day, I'll just use instant transmission to take you back to town at the end of the day." He explained. _Oh Thank God… _Erza thought, just about swooning with relief.

Realization dawned on her. "Wait… What do you mean the end of the day?" She said, swallowing hard.

Goku laughed, "The suns up isn't it? We're not nearly done." He gave her a mischievous grin.

It would haunt her for the rest of her life.

**When Goku was meeting Erza- Outside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall: Natsu's P.O.V.**

"I know I asked him to train me, but why does it have to be so dang early." Natsu complained, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Happy was fast asleep on his forehead.

"H-Hey wake up! If I have to be up this early than so do you!" He yelled, it wasn't fair for Happy to sleep when he couldn't! "I SAID WAKE UP!" Natsu roared, violently shaking the small blue feline.

"Fishie…" Happy said smiling dumbly. Natsu stood stunned for a few moments before sweat dropping.

"Fine then…" He grunted, depositing Happy back onto his head. The wind shifted and Natsu sniffed. _What's she doing here?_ Natsu thought, _No not here… it smells like she's further away… but why is she up this early? _

For a few minutes the smell lingered in the air, it smelled sweet, like strawberries. Natsu frowned a different smell, he knew it, but not well enough to put a face to the smell, had approached the first smell, and they had disappeared together.

_Erza… _Natsu thought of the Redhead, slightly concerned. He knew it wasn't any of his business, but he felt protective towards all of Fairy Tail. _What's Erza doing with that guy anyway? _He thought grumpily before he shook his head in anger. _What am I doing caring about it?!_

The redhead knight was certainly one of his best friends, but beyond that, he felt a burning passion to prove himself to her, even more so than he did Gildarts. He knew she was beautiful as well. YES, despite what everyone teased him about, he knew plenty about women and sex and everything that entailed.

Still every time he looked at a girl like that he felt a pang in his heart, and he would always wonder what Lisanna would look like… It confused him, so like most things he just trained until it was out of his mind.

Natsu was still pondering Lisanna and Erza. "Did you have to wait long?" The voice nearly made him jump out of his skin. He turned to a scowling Vegeta.

"Oh Hey Vegeta! No, not long at all." He gave Vegeta a grin, Vegeta merely scowled and beckoned for him to follow. They walked through the Guild Hall, Mira was always there before dawn.

"Good Morning you two!" the cheery white haired girl waved.

"Good Morning Mira!" Natsu greeted cheerily in return.

"Mirajane." Vegeta nodded, walking past her and onto the guild back patio, leading Natsu to a large empty space, where he reached into his armored vest and pulled out a capsule.

"Will swallowing this pill allow me to use Energy attacks?" Natsu asked, yanking the capsule out of Vegeta's grip. Vegeta blinked with surprise, looking down at his now empty hand. Natsu had opened his mouth and was about to swallow the capsule.

"DON'T EAT THAT YOU DOLT!" Vegeta roared, snatching the capsule out of Natsu's hand, clicking the button at the top and chucking it to the side. The Capsule exploded and out popped the spaceship he had traveled in the year after Goku had defeated Frieza.

"Whoa!" Natsu gushed "That's awesome!"

Vegeta smirked, "It's nothing… this kind of technology is common on earth…" His face grew serious. "Leave the cat out here… He won't be able to handle the pressure inside."

Natsu looked confused but shrugged and set Happy down on the ground. The small blue feline wriggled in discomfort, raising his head, "Natsu?" he questioned, confused.

"Its ok little buddy, I'll be right inside here." Natsu smiled kindly, patting his foster son's head. The cat yawned and fell back asleep, smiling softly. Natsu scratched behind Happy's ear before standing and following Vegeta into the ship.

The door closed ominously behind him as he entered. Vegeta was standing by a control panel in the center, pressing a series of buttons "You're not used to gravity training, so I'll start relatively low."

"What are you talking abou-" Natsu never had the chance to finish as his body was slammed down into the floor, "W-What the hell… why do I feel so heavy?" He groaned trying to pick himself back up.

He was just coming to his feet when Vegeta let out a bark of laughter. "You're currently experiencing 3x Earthland's natural gravity."

"Then why aren't you affected?!" Natsu demanded, stumbling forward.

Vegeta smirked "I grew up on a planet with 10x Earthland's Gravity, now then. Run"

Natsu swallowed fearfully, "For how long?"

Vegeta's lips turned up into a sadistic smirk, "Until I tell you to stop."

**Midmorning: Goku's Cabin: Erza's P.O.V.**

"WHAT?!" Erza demanded for the third time.

"Jeez Erza, I've explained this to you two times already, try and pay attention!" Goku scolded. Erza sweat dropped, she heard Goku, she just couldn't believe what he was saying. "I told you to plow the ground for a garden!"

"But why can't I use a hoe?!" (A.N.- Stop your snickering!) Erza demanded, picking up the garden tool and waving in front of Goku's face.

Goku pulled the tool from her hand. It surprised her how easily it slid from her grasp. "Because this exorcise Is to increase the strength and dexterity of your fingers Erza." He explained.

Erza looked down at her perfectly manicured fingernails, "B-But…"

Goku's look turned stern, "Erza…" he said warningly, eyes narrowing slightly.

She sighed, admitting defeat, she knelt down, the grass was soft at least, and split the ground with her fingers, working down as straight a line as she could manage. The ground was soft, and split between her fingers easily. "A little faster Erza!" Goku scolding, prompting Erza to obey, speeding up her tilling. Before long she had plowed enough for a small garden.

Panting heavily she looked up and at Goku, It had been roughly half an hour, there was easily enough room to start a small garden. Goku grinned wickedly and shook his head. She groaned, she understood and bent back over, continuing to till the soft earth. Despite the ease the earth was split by her fingers the digits were starting to get tired. Her fingernails were ruined now, broken and ragged from the earth.

Erza looked up at Goku. The Saiyan was slowly and deliberately striking his way through a series of martial arts poses. The normally kind and warm Saiyan looking fierce, like a true warrior. Erza smiled, remembering the ease that he had destroyed Deliora. She lowered her head, a new determination filling her.

Erza continued until it felt like her fingers were about to fall off. Finally she heard a word that sounded sweeter than anything she had ever heard.

"Stop." Goku stood over her smiling, reaching a hand down. Erza took it, wincing as his hands squeezed her fingers lightly.

Goku must have noticed her wince as he laughed. "Don't worry, it'll get better, that's why you're here after all!" He smiled.

Erza withdrew her hand and returned his smile. "Right… So what's next?"

Goku smiled. "Breakfast"

Erza literally fainted with relief.

**Midmorning: Vegeta and Natsu: Natsu P.O.V**

"Ok, stop boy." Vegeta ordered.

Natsu collapsed onto the ground. Running at three times his weight exhausted him. "F-Food. Need… Need Food…" Natsu whimpered, reaching for Vegeta "So… So hungry…"

"Do you really want food?" Vegeta asked, looking almost creepily kind.

"Yes… So… hungry" Natsu groaned, reaching for Vegeta.

"THEN YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO EARN IT WONT YOU?" Vegeta roared.

Natsu collapsed, his face slamming in the ship's floor.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD REST BOY?!" Vegeta shouted. "STAND UP NOW!"

The speed and ferocity that Natsu shot back up made Vegeta stumble backwards slightly.

Natsu felt pride as Vegeta smirked. "Good job boy. Now then, back down."

Natsu sweat dropped, "WHY DID YOU HAVE ME GET UP IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

Vegeta chuckled, "Just too lite a fire under your ass. Now then, using your fingers only and do pushups."

"Why?" Natsu asked, giving Vegeta a blank stare.

"It will help the dexterity and speed of your fingers. Now then, Get to it!"

**Late Morning: Goku's Cabin: Erza's P.O.V. **

Goku had teleported them to the guild hall to eat. Erza had thrown her normally well practiced and polite eating habits out the window. She couldn't remember being that hungry, not since, _NO! _She scolded herself, _Don't think about that… It doesn't matter. _She thought angrily.

She sensed the Guild's eye's on her as she ate with a ferocity that made even Goku stare at her in shock. She ignored them, they wouldn't dare say anything to her. When they had finished Goku had picked her up and flew her back to his cabin. They were now sitting opposite one another in Indian style. Their hands creating a diamond near their laps.

"Now then Erza, every day from now until lunch we're going to focus learning energy attacks."

Erza couldn't help but smile. _Finally! _She thought, almost wriggling with joy. Goku must have sense her joy because he laughed loudly.

"You're going to have to learn to bring your energy out before you can focus it into attack, or learn to fly." Goku smiled. Erza nodded, eagerly listening. "Feel the energy deep inside of your body. It's inside your belly, where all the energy in your body comes from." Erza squirmed and looked angrily at Goku as he poked her stomach.

"Listen to your body, don't force it… just let it come out and…" Goku sighed, a small golden orb of energy appeared in the triangle created by his fingers. Goku smiled and let the energy disappear. "There, now you try."

Erza nodded, suddenly apprehensive. She gave a questioning look to Goku, who nodded his encouragement with a small smile. Erza closed her eyes and focused on listening to her body, she could hear her heart thumping in her chest. But something else past that. A warm glow based deep inside of her body.

She inhaled deeply, letting herself be drawn towards the energy. She was vaguely aware of the light breeze that seemed to be fluttering about her body, and how her hair was slowly lifting and drifting with the breeze. She did her best to ignore it, focusing her entire being on the warm glow, letting it fill her body.

"That's perfect Erza…" she heard Goku's voice, it sounded distant. Finally Erza focused the energy, drawing it out of her body and forming into a small ball between her hands. She opened her eyes. Goku was sitting in the same place he was, grinning triumphantly at her. He nodded downwards. Erza cocked her head with confusion before looking down. Between her fingers was a ball of energy, it glowed a soft white, illuminated the area around her fingers.

She looked up and met Goku's triumphant smile with a grin of her own. Suddenly the power disappeared, sinking back inside of her body and the ball dissipated. Exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks and she fell backwards. Only to be caught be Goku, who held one hand on her back and on her head. "You're a natural Erza!" Goku smiled down to her.

Erza smiled weakly. "Thanks…" She muttered tiredly.

Goku laughed, "You need to learn to feel the energy even when you doing other tasks. Eventually it'll become like a sixth sense." Goku flicked his wrist upwards, a ball of blue energy appearing as he helped Erza to sit up. "See, I'm focusing completely on you, but I can still feel and draw out the energy. It's a sense, the same way I taste food or can smell your perfume."

Erza nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling a little better. Goku smiled and reached over to ruffle her hair. "So from now on, we're going to spend every day, from breakfast to lunch, teaching you to control your energy, and use it in attacks."

Erza gave him a confused look, "But what about when were on missions?"

Goku laughed and ruffled her hair again, Erza giving him an annoyed look and batting his hand away, "Consider those your days off." He smiled kindly. "Now then, bring out your energy again, we're going to focus on maintaining your energy as a secondary sense, Got it?"

"Got it!" Erza said fiercely, not even closing her eyes as the ball of energy appeared again.

"Good…" Goku smirked, "Now then!"

**Late Morning: Vegeta's ship: Natsu's P.O.V.**

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." He complained.

Vegeta groaned and smacked his palm into his face, "I've explained it to you three times now Natsu, Pay attention!" the Saiyan Prince barked. "The power is deep down inside of you, inside of your stomach. It's the energy that you use to live, unlike your magic which comes from some other source from what I can tell."

"I still have no idea what you mean." Natsu said, waving his hand dismissively.

Vegeta's eye twitched, his fist clenching at his sides as he stood over Natsu. Natsu looked up at him, genuine worry in his eyes "Are you ok, Vegeta"

"Just… Just an aneurism out of sheer stupidity"

"Wow… I didn't think you were that stupid!" Natsu said with genuine innocence. (A.N. Sorry… I couldn't help myself… but Teamfourstar references will be kept to minimal amount)

Vegeta suddenly stopped twitching. Natsu flinched at the sudden calm Vegeta was displaying. The older saiyan leaning over his young human counterpart. Vegeta rose his hand to Natsu's head.

The next thing Natsu knew his back exploded with pain as he flew into the space ship wall. Vegeta continued to kneel where he had before, his fingers in a post-flick position as he stared blankly at Nastu.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR MAN?!" Natsu demanded, standing up and rubbing his back.

"Sit down, and get back to work boy." Vegeta said, acting like nothing happened.

Natsu grumbled complaints as he plopped back down in his original spot. He tried to focus on the energy within his body. _My stomach huh? _Natsu thought. He _was_ hungry… _No that can't be what he meant._ He thought angrily, shaking his head. Suddenly an Idea popped into the Dragon Slayers mind. He hid his grin from Vegeta. Suddenly between Natsu's fingers appeared a small flame. Natsu beamed happily up at Vegeta.

"I guess since I'm a Dragon Slayer my Ki looks like fire!" Natsu said cheerily. In reality he had just tapped into his magic to create a small flame. He doubted Vegeta would be able to tell the difference. Vegeta knelt down in front of Natsu, glaring at the small flame. _I think he's going to buy it!" _Natsu thought excitedly.

Before he knew it Vegeta flicked him again and he flew into the wall. "If you think I'm that stupid you're a bigger idiot then Gray said." The Saiyan snarled.

Natsu groaned. This was going to take a while.

**The yard outside of Goku's Cabin: Early Afternoon: Erza P.O.V.**

Erza squirmed with discomfort on the grass. Goku laid opposite her, his head a few feet from hers with his hands folded beneath his head. Erza grunted and rolled over onto her stomach. Propping herself up on her elbows to look at the Saiyan. "Are you sure this is alright?" She questioned him.

Goku's eyes snapped open, he arched his head back to look into Erza's chocolate eyes. "What do you mean?"

Erza looked at him worriedly, "I mean… is it ok that were laying here napping like this?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Goku questioned.

"I mean… what about our enemies, at this moment they could be training, getting stronger than us… Shouldn't we be training to be ready for them?" She responded with genuine concern. She was caught off guard by Goku's laugh. "W-What?" She demanded, blushing furiously.

Goku chuckled as he rolled over onto his elbows, his posture matching hers. He reached out and ruffled her hair. Erza scowled with annoyance and batted his hands away. "I hate when you do that!" She growled angrily. This only amused Goku more.

"Sorry Erza." He said, he stopped ruffling her hair and let his hand sit on her head. "You just reminded me of myself when I was training under Master Roshi."

Erza blinked and blushed with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Goku smiled and retracted his hand, his eyes meeting hers. "Back when I was a kid I was obsessed with training. I was sure that if I wasted time napping then other people would be training and getting stronger than me." Goku smiled at her. "It wasn't until later when I realized that going nonstop would exhaust myself. Your body needs to rest. Not to mention I've never fought a bad guy, not Cell or Frieza or Buu, who didn't need their shut eye either."

Goku reached out and ruffled her hair again. This time Erza let him, looking down abashed. "Don't be too hard on yourself Erza, trust me ok?" Goku smiled kindly to her. Erza nodded and smiled at Goku. The saiyan laughed and rolled back onto his back, looking up into the blue sky. "Get some rest Erz." Goku yawned. Erza smiled at Goku before rolling over and closing her eyes, letting a restful slumber over take her.

**Vegeta's ship: Early Afternoon:**

Natsu stretched, finally having eaten his fill in the guild hall as he and Vegeta walked back into the ship and the door closed behind them. "So what's next?" Natsu asked, his hand behind his head.

"We're going to give our food a chance to settle and take a nap. There should be a couple beds down stairs in the-" A loud thump sounds behind Vegeta, interrupting the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta turns and sweat drops.

Natsu had instantly fallen asleep on the ships floor. Vegeta face palmed and smacked the power button, "Well he's good for something…" The saiyan prince yawned, walking down the ladder to the ships living quarters as the lights dim.

**About a Mile away from Goku's cabin: Midafternoon: **

Goku smirked down to the young redhead. "Go on, you heard me."

"B-But this isn't training!" She complained, "Its digging and mining!" She was standing opposite Goku, holding a shovel in one hand and a pick axe in the other. Her face adorned with a grumpy scowl. "Why don't you train my how to fight!"

This time it was Goku's turn to look stern. His eyes drilled into hers, making the young woman flinch slightly. "What did I tell you earlier?"

Erza didn't respond at first, her face was red with embarrassment. She muttered under her breath. "What?" Goku responded, his voice still stern.

"You told me that fighting is the way my body manifests strength." She admitted.

"Exactly, Construction work not only increases your physical strength, but it increases your muscle control and balance as well." He scolded her. "Do you trust me as your teacher to know what's best for you or not?"

Erza had the grace to blush under Goku's anger. She honestly felt bad, her eyes soft as she rose her head to look in Goku's eyes. "I trust you, Goku" Her voice was soft and abashed. "I'm sorry, I'll do what you say from now on."

Goku frowned slightly. "Erza…" He said softly, placing his hand on the top of her head. This time she didn't bat his hand away like she normally did, but flinched under the contact. Slowly he started moving his hand side to side, ruffling her hair. "I'm not angry at you." She glanced up. Her eyes questioning. "I just want you to trust me to know what's best for your training."

Erza favored the saiyan with a small smile, and reached her hand up to push Goku's away, this time the saiyan grinned. "I understand, Master."

Goku laughed again. "Please, don't start calling me Master, you'll make me feel older than I already am!" Erza gave up a light giggle at Goku's antics. "Now get to work." Goku smiled, ruffling her hair again. This time Erza's reaction was immediate. Her hands immediately swatting at his as she dodged under his arm. Goku laughed and turned, Erza smiled softly and picked up the shovel.

It wasn't long until her arms started to burn, her upper body felt like it was on fire every time she brought the shovel down. It was around four, the hottest part of the day, sweat covered her body in a bright sheen, dripping off her forehead. An hour had past before Goku spoke again. "Okay, I think that's enough shoveling!" He smiled. Reaching his hand down into the hole Erza had created. Six feet deep and twenty feet across. Goku pulled Erza up with ease.

"Thank God…" She panted, gasping for air.

Goku smiled at her.

"Yeah… I always preferred mining to shoveling too."

**Vegeta's Spaceship: Midafternoon:**

Natsu yawned, he had just woken up. Vegeta stood opposite him. Looking as nonchalant and uncaring as always. "So what's up next?" Natsu asked tiredly, running a hand through his pink locks.

Vegeta's voice was gruff. "We're going to practice martial arts poses, at first slowly so you can get the hang of them, then we'll speed it up. That way it'll help with your speed and strength as well."

Natsu grinned, "Sounds easy enough."

Vegeta nodded. "Good. Let's Begin."

**A lake in the mountains, a few miles from Goku's cabin: Late Afternoon:**

Erza practically jumped with joy, "Really?!" She questioned Goku, her voice cheerful.

"Yep, the next part of your training is swimming, but it's still going to test you, got it?" Goku responded, holding up his fist with a smirk.

"Got it!" Erza responded cheerily, holding her fist up opposite his. _However bad this, it can't be as bad as everything I've gone through today! _"Requip!" the redhead shouted, her clothes melting away and her bikini appearing her body. She paused for a second "I don't need to wear my training gear for this do I?"

Goku laughed, "No, not for this. Now then, get in the water." Erza nodded and obeyed, diving head first into the water, before cresting back to the surface a few questions later. Goku smiled, a small blue orb of energy appeared over his hand. "Now then, I'm going to make this chase after you, you have to swim ten laps without it catching you." He explained, crouching by the water.

"Alright, I think I can handle it." Erza smiled, before turning and paddling away. Goku flicked his finger and sent the ball of energy chasing after her. Erza yelped at the speed it was approaching her. She picked her pace up as much as she could, managing to pull ahead of the orb by a few inches. She couldn't slow down for a second, the only time the orb gave her a break was when she tapped the water's edge and turned around. Even then she only had a few seconds before the ball would zoom after her.

_So much for a break! _

**The lake outside of The Fairy Tail Guild Hall: Late Afternoon**

"YOU BETTER SWIM FASTER BOY" Vegeta roared maniacally, bringing his hands back and forth in rapid succession, a volley of energy waves shooting down towards the swimming Natsu.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Natsu cried out in fear, struggling to stay ahead of the explosions behind him.

Vegeta merely laughed insanely.

He didn't slow down.

**The mountains near Goku's cabin: Evening**

Erza stood between two rocks on either side, with a massive cliff rising behind her. Goku standing about twenty feet away, just far enough she had to raise her voice.

"This is the final bit of training!" Goku shouted over to her, "It's going to help you learn to dodge in tight spaces."

"How?" She shouted back.

Goku bounced a stone up and down in his palm. "I'm going to throw these at you." He laughed at Erza flinch. "Don't worry, it'll be slow enough that you can dodge them so long as you pay attention." Erza nodded, still a little worried.

In the next second the stone was flying towards her, she shied to her left, the stone flying past her, suddenly another came. Headed right towards her face, she ducked, before darting to her right. Avoiding the next projectile.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme?!" Erza whimpered, jumping skyward to avoid the next pebble.

Goku laughed as he chucked the next rock. Erza moving down and left. "When I was training under Roshi he tied me to a tree and slapped a bee's nest!" Goku shouted in return. "You're getting off easy!"

Erza yelped as she moved a second to slow and a rock grazed her arm. This training was much shorter than everything else she had gone through today, lasting only half an hour before Goku smiled and told her they were finished.

Erza was panting softly, covered in sweat. Goku walked up to her, placing a hand on her head. She went to swap him away, but a second later they were in a totally different location. Standing outside Fairy Hills. "Good Job today Erza" He beamed, ruffling her hair. This time she swatted his hand away, grumbling grumpily. Her body was sorer than she ever remembered. She was afraid to put her nose down to her own body, afraid of what she would smell.

Goku didn't seem put off at all as he reached out to put a hand down on her shoulder. "Really though, I'm proud of you Erza." Goku smiled before taking his hand off her shoulder and taking off, floating a few feet above the ground, he turned and glanced back at her. "Good Night, Erza, tomorrow just run directly to my house ok?" He smiled before shooting off into the distance.

Erza tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at the streak of white Ki Goku left behind him. "Good Night, Goku" She sighed contently before turning and walking into her home.

**Vegeta's Spaceship: Evening:**

"Now then. Only one thing left Natsu." Vegeta smirked, Natsu let out a whoop of joy. Vegeta was holding a white robot machine. He touched a button on its head and the Robot whirled to life. Vegeta pointed at Natsu "That's your target." Vegeta explained the machine.

"Understood. Difficulty wished?"

"Easy." Vegeta said, tossing the machine into the air, where it hovered.

"Natsu, pay attention now, this maching is going to shoot beams of energy at you, dodge them for as long as you can." Natsu nodded, looking more focused than he normally did. _Good, maybe he isn't as hopeless as I thought. _Vegeta thought to himself. "Begin." He barked, a beam of red light shot towards Natsu, the boy easily dodged, even with the increased gravity.

Vegeta left Natsu too it and walked over to the window. Staring at the setting sun. He left the machine do its job until the sun set. Then he stood and walked back to Natsu. The boy was panting, his vest thrown to the side, but he was still wearing the scarf. "Stop." He said. The machine ceased fireing.

"Congratulations. You survived your first day." Vegeta smiled.

Natsu stood and wiped his brow, giving Vegeta a cocky grin "Ha! It wasn't that bad!"

Vegeta left out a bark of laughter, hitting the door to let the space ship door open. The two walked out. Vegeta put the ship back in its capsule before turning to Natsu. "Just come straight here tomorrow morning, Got it?"

"Yeah! I'll be there!" Natsu grinned fiercely before Happy flew into his arms. "Hey there little buddy!" Natsu smiled down to the feline.

"Hey Natsu, you kick butt today?"

"Heck Yeah I did!" Natsu grinned. Happy flew around and picked his foster-father by his back. "I'll cya tomorrow Vegeta!" Natsu said as he flew away.

"Wait!" Vegeta shouted, looking up at Natsu.

"Huh, what do you want?"

Vegeta's lips turned upwards into a slight smirk, "You did good today, Natsu."

**Phew! I'm sorry that took so long, but in my defense I think this was my longest chapter. As well as the first chapter that I wrote without using an episode as a guide. I felt like it was important to introduce Natsu and Erza's training under the Saiyans. Especially Goku basing Erza's training of Turtle Hermit Training. **

**Anyway, I hope I can get the next chapter out in less time than this one took.**

**But until then, Arriverci e Buona Fortuna!**


End file.
